Malas Juntas
by Catuu
Summary: Los años han pasado y a pesar de estar en secundaria no mucho a cambiado. Sin embargo las nuevas amistades de Helga despiertan la preocupación de Arnold, y con ello el descubrimiento de nuevos sentimientos. CAP17 UP
1. Prologo

Helga se miro al espejo y se sorprendió a ella misma pensando en cuanto había cambiado en los últimos siete años, ahora ya no era la chica de rostro tosco de nueve años, la edad le había concedido rasgos cada vez mas finos y los insistentes esfuerzos de Olga le habían corregido sus gruesas y pobladas cejas transformándolas en dos líneas sobre sus ojos. Se acaricio el cabello que ahora lo llevaba suelto hasta el hombro, se peino su flequillo que casi le cubría su ojo derecho y finalmente se coloco un cintillo rosa con una delicada cinta. Estaba lista para su primer dia de clases ese año.

Llevaba su musculosa rosa y unos shorts de jeans, unas viejas zapatillas y una campera negra que colgaba de su cintura, la edad la había vuelto mas delicada de apariencia pero no así de personalidad. Subió al bus y saludo con un gesto a su amiga Phoebe que le guardaba un lugar.

-Hoy te ves encantadora Helga- Le sonrío cerrando sus pequeños y brillantes ojos negros, llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta hacia el lado izquierdo que casi tocaba su cintura, a los doce años la pequeña Phoebe había comenzado a usar lentes de contacto lo que ahora dejaba ver su tersa y fina tes blanca.

-Eh, si como digas. Tu no estas mal- Helga subió sus pies al asiento de enfrente y se acostó con comodidad- Despiértame cuando lleguemos a la escuela.

-Dios, podrías tener un poco mas de clase- Se quejo Ronda que iba subiendo en ese minuto al autobús, si había una chica que se había vuelto realmente bella con el paso de los años era sin duda Ronda Wellington Lloyd, hace ya casi medio año y siguiendo el consejo de los mas exclusivos estilistas de la ciudad la señorita Lloyd había decidido dejarse el cabello corto con un abundante flequillo de costado dándole una apariencia mayor y sofisticada.

-Si no te gusta lo que ves cierra los ojos princesa- Se quejo la rubia mientras Ronda bufaba algo entre dientes y se iba a sentar junto a sus amigas. De pronto el autobús hizo una de las ultimas paradas antes de llegar a la escuela, el conductor saludo atentamente mientras un chico alto y rubio entraba tomado de la mano de una dulce y angelical pelirroja, Helga frunció el ceño y fingió mirar hacia otro lado, de las muchas cosas que a Helga no le gustaban del mundo, sin duda el primer lugar era que Arnold, el chico que amaba con locura desde pequeña, había comenzado a salir oficialmente con Lila. La rubia se mordió los labios mientras observaba de reojo como la feliz pareja buscaba dos asientos vacíos en el bus, musito algo entre dientes y luego se los quedo mirando con disimulo. Lila seguía teniendo un rostro dulce y tierno, de echo se veía mas joven que la mayoría de las niñas en su clase, y a diferencia de todas las demás ella seguía usando el mismo peinado que cuando eran pequeñas, Arnold por su parte ahora era mas alto y poseía una espalda cuadrada y firme, su cabello rubio había optado por una forma sedosa y lisa y caía delicadamente por su frente, el pequeño sombrero azul que solía llevar en sus años de niñez ya no le entraba en la cabeza, así que lo llevaba a todas partes como un hermoso y único llavero.

Finalmente el autobús se detuvo frente a la escuela y todos los chicos se bajaron para dar inicio a su nuevo año escolar.

Cuando Helga entro al aula choco "accidentalmente" con ese chico rubio que solía mirar discretamente, Arnold cayo al piso con brusquedad.

-Ten cuidado por donde andas cabeza de balón- Bufo ella limpiándose el hombro como si tocar al chico la hubiera ensuciado. Arnold la miro sabiendo que ella no se prestaría para ayudar a pararlo y se levanto solo.

-¿No crees que estas un poco mayorcita para seguir diciéndome de esa forma Helga? Quizás deberías madurar un poco

-Yo decidiré cuando madurar, idiota- Volvió a empujarlo y cogio puesto en alguno de los pupitres del salon.

Esa primera clase fue igual que todas las primeras clases que se puedan imaginar, y mientras el profesor a cargo les recalcaba una y otra vez las reglas del instituto Helga se dedicaba a garabatear las hojas de su cuaderno, con el tiempo ella no solo se había convertido en una hábil escritora si no que también dibujaba a la perfección, así pues decidió dedicar ese dia a hacer un paisaje tosco en la hoja trasera de su cuaderno. Había pasado casi una hora desde que el profesor comenzó a hablar y ella no había retenido ni una sola palabra, sin embargo las ultimas las escucho a la perfección.

-¿Helga ? Responde niña, cambia tu pupitre junto al de Arnold. Este año no les permitiré que se la pasen hablando toda la clase, así que yo decidiré donde se sentaran- La muchacha parpadeo un par de veces sin entender aun nada, volteo la mirada hacia Phoebe que le señalaba el pupitre junto a la ventana que era exactamente el que estaba al lado de Arnold.

-¿Tengo que cambiarme?- Pregunto

-Eso es exactamente lo que acabo de decir- Le respondió el profesor de mala gana

-¿Y que si no me quiero cambiar? ¿Piensa que por sentarme en otra parte tomare mas atención de su clase?- Ella frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos, la verdad, moria por sentarse junto a él, pero antes que eso estaba su reputación de chica busca problemas.

-Estoy seguro señorita Pataki que usted no desea pasar su primer dia de clases en detención

-No deseo pasar mi primer dia de clases cambiándome de asiento solo porque a usted le pica el culo, señor- La cara del maestro se torno de un color rojo tomate y cinco segundos después Helga estaba en el pasillo de la escuela.- Cochino profesor- Se quejaba mientras pateaba una lata que había en el piso- Como si a Bob y Miriam les importara si me ponen diez mil castigos el primer dia- La chica suspiro y se tiro al piso para sentarse y seguir con su dibujo. Su lápiz se movía cada vez con menos fluidez y cada vez se volvía mas constante el suspiro que salía de sus labios, sin darse cuenta, y como le pasaba muchas veces, se vio a ella misma sumergida pensando en porque Arnold, su Arnold, había terminado ligado a esa campesina.- ¿Qué tiene ella de bueno?- Se pregunto por millonésima vez en su cabeza, después de todo ¿Ella estaba acaso tan mal? No era una diosa de la belleza pero sin duda no era una chica fea.- Ese estupido cabeza de balón, seguramente solo le gustan las "buenesitas"- Volvió a bufar- Después de todo, ni siquiera se porque me gusta alguien como él- Un suspiro largo se escapo de sus labios, hace mucho tiempo que no era fácil responderse a ella misma esa pregunta, ella sabia que le atraía del chico su carisma natural, su dulzura y su extrema bondad, pero no era solo eso, ella lo había amado hace ya tanto tiempo que él era una necesidad para ella. Verlo a diario, sentir como su corazón brincaba cada vez que escuchaba su voz, Helga no se imaginaba un mundo sin ese sentimiento. Saco de su bolsillo un pequeño llavero de corazón con unas delicadas palabras grabadas en él, esto era lo que ahora le quedaba de esa enfermiza obsesión infantil, había guardado un recuerdo de el marco que solía llevar con la foto de Arnold al fundirlo y transformarlo en un collar con el que recordar hace cuanto que se sentía de esa forma respecto al chico.

La hora de clase termino y Helga se unió a Phoebe y los demás chicos que estaban sentados en unas bancas del jardín hablando, la mayor parte de la conversación no la escucho con claridad porque hablaban de una fiesta en lo de Nadin a la que realmente no tenia muchas ganas de asistir, afirmo un par de veces y se quedo absorta mirando el cielo.

-¿Helga?- La voz que ella tanto conocía la saco de su ensueño, parpadeo un par de veces y miro al chico frente a ella con el ceño fruncido

-¿Qué quieres Arnoldo?

-Solo quería preguntarte que haces sola, los demás ya se fueron hace algunos minutos

-¿Es que acaso eso es de tu incumbencia?- Resoplo y intento fruncir mas el entrecejo, pero se le hizo imposible.- De cualquier forma ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar todo pegado a tu noviecita señorita perfección?

-Ni siquiera se porque me molesto aun en hablarte Helga ¿Seria tan difícil ser un poco mas agradable?

-¿Quieres decir un poco mas como Lila?

-No te vendría mal de cualquier forma- Arnold miro al cielo y luego poso la vista en su compañera, la verdad a veces el realmente se sentía frustrado debido al echo que a pesar de la cantidad de años que habían paso Helga seguía tratándolo con ese frío resentimiento, muchas veces se pregunto si acaso le habría echo algo en su niñez que la haya echo actuar de esa forma con él.

-¿Qué me miras?- El joven salio del ensimismamiento y sonrío en forma de despedida antes de irse, Helga soltó el aire contenido y se dejo caer en la banca tras ella.

-¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser tan ruda?-Se pregunto al tiempo que tocaba el latido de su corazón con las manos- Crei que a estas alturas ya le habría dicho lo que siento… ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser decir las palabras "Te amo"?- Un suspiro prolongado salio de los labios de la chica, no estaba segura si se sentía frustrada por el echo de que en su niñez había pensado que a esas alturas ya seria novia de Arnold o porque era conciente de que una obsesión arrastrada desde hacia tanto tiempo era sin duda insana. Se levanto de la banca y miro el jardín de la secundaria totalmente vacío, tal como había dicho Arnold ya todos sus amigos se habían ido sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Luego de quedarse unos segundos mirando el jardín vacío decidió pararse de ese lugar, seguramente ya habría perdido el bus a esas alturas así que no le quedaba mas que caminar, la chica frunció el ceño disgustada con la idea, caminaba a paso lento mientras se quejaba de su mal dia para sus adentros, todo aquello que pudo haber salido mal, en efecto, había salido mal. Una pequeña piedra en el piso le sirvió de distracción, mientras miraba como la piedrita rodaba al ser pateada seguía caminando hacia su casa sin mirar bien el camino, de pronto choco de frentes con alguien.

-¡Ten cuidado por donde vas!- Helga salio de su ensimismamiento, frente a ella había un chico alto de cabello oscuro y chaqueta de cuero- ¿Es tan difícil usar tus ojos?- Helga tenia la sensación de que había visto al joven en alguna parte, si mal no recordaba había sido en la sala de castigos un par de veces, y aunque ella no podía recordar el nombre del joven recordaba a la perfección que era de ultimo año y que vivía para meterse en problemas.

-Supongo que es tan difícil usar mis ojos para mi como para ti usar los tuyos, también pudiste ver que yo venia por esa acera, idiota-El joven frente a ella frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos

-¿Acaso sabes con quien estas hablando?

-Con algún bobalicon de la calle

-No, hablas con Dinn Stuart, niñita

-Bla, bla, bla…lo único que escuche fue, hablas con un bobalicon de la calle- Dinn fijo la mirada en Helga y resoplo, iba a contestarle algo cuando sintió que ya la había visto en algún sitio

-Yo a ti..te he visto.. ¿Dónde?- Helga relajo un poco el semblante y se encogió de hombros

-En la sala de castigos seguramente

-¡Claro! La chica Pataki ¿Verdad?- El joven dejo salir una carcajada –Eres la chica que hizo que el profesor de ciencias renunciara ¡Fue asombroso!- Helga dibujo una expresión de suficiencia al tiempo que se inflaba el pecho con orgullo

-Bueno, que te puedo decir, el tipo me llevo al limite- Dinn volvió a lanzar una carcajada para luego dedicarle una sonrisa a la joven

-Vaya, con razón estas por aquí a esta hora

-¿A que te refieres?

-Bueno… a junto a los basureros luego de clases…. ¿No vienes por lo que vienen todos?- Helga lo miro unos segundos, estaba segura de haber escuchado algo acerca de ese lugar en la sala de detención, pero en ese momento le costaba recordar con exactitud que cosa- ¿Hola? ¿Viniste aquí a fumar?- La chica abrió los ojos con impresión y negó enérgicamente con la cabeza

-¡No, no! Solo se me hizo tarde…- Dinn la escruto con la mirada y luego negó con la cabeza, aun con una semi sonrisa en el rostro apoyo su mano en el hombro de la chica.

-Vamos, no tienes que mentirme… entre gente como nosotros no hay secretos, esta bien si lo haces, muchos chicos lo hacen- Ella volvió a negar

-Te estoy diciendo que no vine a eso ¿Es que no hablas español?-Contesto con brusqueza la joven- Ni yo ni mis amigos hacemos esa clase de estupideces

-¿Tus amigos? ¿Te refieres a la banda de buenesitos de tu año?... ¿Enserio te juntas con esos fracasados?...

-¡Cuidado como les dices! Serán fracasados pero son mis fracasados

-Esta bien, esta bien… no te lo tomes a mal… solo no me imagine que tu te juntaras con gente…así…

-¿Así como?

-Así de aburridos, digo, pareces la clase de chica que le gusta un poco mas la… ¿Cómo lo diría? La acción- El joven amplio la sonrisa en su rostro

-Acción mis calzones, si crees que meterte a la boca un pedazo de papel chamuscado es acción entonces hazte ver la cabeza, hermano- Dinn río levemente

-Tienes actitud, tienes coraje… ¿Por qué nunca nos habíamos hablado?

-Porque tengo un radar que filtra idiotas como tu de mi camino- Helga corrió a Dinn fuera de su vía pero el volvió a colocarse frente a ella

-Vamos, no tienes que ser así conmigo, soy como tu… de echo pienso que podríamos llevarnos muy bien- Dinn camino dos pasos y empujo a Helga contra la pared, colocando su brazo apoyado en esta parecía como si la tuviera encerrada.

-Y yo pienso que deberías saber lo que es el espacio personal

-Vamos, dime tu nombre y pongámonos de acuerdo para hacer algo no de estos días- Helga frunció el ceño y coloco sus manos empuñadas frente al rostro del joven

-De los que si te diré el nombre son de estos amigos, ella es Betsy y estos de aquí son los cinco vengadores, ahora te me apartas o van a tener una cita con tu cara.- Dinn volvió a reír, tomo el puño de Helga con su mano libre y lo bajo, por inercia Helga bajo el otro puño

-No seas así, lo estoy haciendo por las buenas

-Dije que te corrieras imbecil- Dinn iba a volver a hablar cuando una tercera voz se escucho.

-Te pidió que te movieras, hazle caso, por favor- El corazón de la chica se acelero precipitadamente cuando escucho la voz de Arnold junto a ella. Dinn se alejo de Helga y se quedo mirando al chico rubio frente a él

-¿Y tu quien eres?

-Soy Arnold, compañero de clase de Helga, y creo que deberías considerar tus modelas con los otros, si alguien te pide que….

-¿Quién te pidió tu ayuda cabeza de balón? Puedo con este idiota yo sola, no necesito de tu carita de niño bueno y tu buena voluntad para sacarme de esto- Arnold abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa mientras Dinn rompía en carcajadas

-Pero Helga, pensé que…

-Tu no pienses ¿Crees que no puedo defenderme sola? –Arnold mantuvo los ojos fijos en ella, luego volteo para ver a Dinn, con rapidez tomo a la chica del brazo y la alejo un poco.

-Helga, entiendo que no te guste que te ayuden pero…. Ese chico es Dinn, no creo que sea bueno que estés cerca de él, el chico es un problema… solo intentaba ayudarte

-Ayúdate a ti mismo Arnoldo, yo veré con quien me junto y con quien no.

-¿Te juntas? ¿Eres amiga de Dinn?

-Quizás si, quizás no ¿Eso que te importa?

-Bueno es solo que… no creo que te convenga mucho…

-¿De que hablas Arnoldo? Estoy hablando con él no comprando una propiedad compartida…Dios, métete un poco en tus asuntos- Helga empujo a Arnold hacia un lado y se quedo mirando a Dinn, el chico tenia el pelo oscuro y alborotado y dos enormes ojos color gris claro, ¿Por qué Arnold tenia que preocuparse de que hablara con aquel muchacho? No todos en el mundo eran tan perfectos como él, gran cosa, y si, en el fondo Helga se estaba derritiendo porque él la había venido a salvar, tal como el caballero que siempre fue, sin embargo, su carácter fuerte y dominante podían mas que su blando y dulce corazón- Ey tu, Dinn, vamos por algo de tomar antes de que me arrepienta- El chico le medio sonrío y se dirigió junto a Helga, la chica no dijo nada mas y paso por junto a Arnold sin decirle una palabra mas.

Al dia siguiente los pupitres estaban cambiados en la disposición que el profesor Heggins había asignado el dia anterior, con o sin el consentimiento de Helga su puesto había sido movido junto al de cierto chico rubio. Cuando Helga llego a clases ya todos estaban sentados y la clase había comenzado, el profesor iba a darle un retraso pero ella solo se dirigió a su asiento y se quedo allí sin prestar mas atención a nada. Luego de cerciorarse de que había quedado clara su postura de busca problemas dirigió su atención a la pizarra y comenzó a tomar rápidamente apuntes de lo que allí estaba escrito, dado a que era una chica brillante perderse veinte o treinta minutos de una clase para parecer mas despreocupada de lo que realmente era no le bajaba sus excelentes calificaciones.

-Vaya… ese era un problema difícil y lo resolviste como si nada- Helga se volteo para ver como Arnold le sonreía mientras miraba su hoja de ejercicios

-No es nada, es igual que el ejemplo que escribió el profesor en la pizarra, yo solo remplace los números…- Bajo la vista tímida, cuando Arnold se aparecía de sorpresa ella solía quedar sin defensas, demoraba unos instantes en volver a ubicarse a si misma a la defensiva para no parecer la chica entupidamente enamorada que realmente era.

-A propósito Helga… ¿Cómo te fue ayer con Dinn?- Arnold ahora bajo la vista- Se que no te gusta que se metan en tu vida pero, el chico realmente es un desastre- La rubia se mordió el labio para no dejar salir un suspiro, Arnold siempre tan encantador y preocupado por todos, en esos momentos era cuando ella se daba cuenta que sin importar lo que hiciera siempre estaría enamorada de él, su rostro embelesado se volvió pronto un ceño fruncido y una expresión de pocos amigos.

-Te lo dije ayer, con quien me junte y que haga no es tu problema

-Lo se Helga pero… nos conocemos hace mucho, y se que no te agrado pero aun así creo que somos amigos…- Arnold suspiro y se volteo a verla con una sonrisa- Y siempre he pensado que deberiamos cuidarnos todos, unos a otros ¿No te parece?

-Se cuidarme sola, lo sabia hacer a los nueve años y lo se hacer ahora- Helga batió su pelo y lo dejo caer como una cortina que la separaba de Arnold al tiempo que volvía a concentrarse en sus ejercicios de matemáticas. Su corazón latía rápido y fuerte, la voz calma del joven siempre tenia cierto aspecto hipnótico sobre ella, y las palabras dulces de él habían logrado que se derritiera como un chocolate en dia de verano, si no dejaba de mirarlo en ese instante quizás ya no podría contenerse para besarlo. Fuera como fuera, si ser amiga de Dinn hacia que Arnold se preocupara por ella entonces no había donde perderse, teniendo a Dinn cerca Arnold estaría atento a sus movimientos, o al menos de eso estaba segura ella.

**Muchas gracias por leer este primer capitulo~espero que les haya gustado. Siéntanse libres de dejar o no review.**

**Agradecería criticas –positivas o negativas- y sugerencias, muchas gracias por darme de su tiempo, espero haber correspondido a sus expectativas.**

**Saludos! **


	2. Preocupaciones

-¿Helga? ¿Helga?-La voz suave de Phoebe comenzó a traer a la rubia de vuelta al mundo de los despiertos- Buenos días Helga, tu padre me dijo que podía despertarte… hoy íbamos a salir ¿Recuerdas?- Helga miro con los ojos medio cerrados a su amiga que estaba parada en el marco de la puerta de su habitación, vagamente recordaba haberle prometido que ese fin de semana la acompañaría a comprarse un vestido para la boda de sus primos, Dios, Helga odiaba la buena memoria que tenia Phoebe para esa clase de promesas que Helga desearía nunca cumplir.

-Cinco minutos mas Phoebs, aun ni siquiera se despiertan los carteros- La chica coloco una almohada sobre su cabeza al tiempo que Phoebe abría las cortinas dejando entrar todo el sol

-¿De que hablas Helga? Ya es medio dia, vamos… tenemos que pasar a almorzar también, lo prometiste ¿Recuerdas?- Evidentemente Helga apenas y recordaba la promesa de acompañarla a comprar, mucho menos tenia conciencia de que además le había prometido un almuerzo

-Si, si, claro que recuerdo Phoebs- La chica se sentó sobre su cama y dio un enorme bostezo al tiempo que estiraba sus brazos con pereza- ¿Por quien me tomas? ¿Crees que olvidaría alguna promesa?- Phoebe le sonrío con dulzura como solía hacerlo, aun sabiendo que Helga mentía, a la pelinegra le gustaba pensar que Helga era mucho mejor amiga de lo que solía demostrar.

-Esta bien… en treinta minutos te veo abajo para que alcances a arreglarte

-¿Treinta? ¿Crees que soy la princesa de Inglaterra o algo? Solo iremos al centro comercial, con quince minutos me baño y estoy lista para la acción- La rubia se levanto de un salto de su cama y se dirigió al baño, tal como ella había predicho, quince minutos después ya tenia puesta su musculosa rosa y una camisa a cuadrille blanca con fucsia abierta sobre esta, sus viejos jeans gastados y sus convers negras decoloradas con los años. A veces Helga se preguntaba como era que Phoebe nunca la regañaba por su descuidada apariencia, mientras ella solía vestirse como si fuera a arreglar camiones Phoebe siempre andaba bien maquillada, con su cabello peinado a la perfección y una hermoso vestido color azul que le acentuaba su diminuta cintura, viera por donde se viera las dos chicas eran demasiado diferentes, sin embargo siempre habían encontrado la forma de que esa amistad funcionara a la perfección.

Helga y Phoebe se metieron al primer lugar de comida rápida que encontraron al entrar al centro comercial, el enorme establecimiento era algo bastante novedoso en la ciudad, hace no mas de dos años que finalmente habían colocado ese lugar que rompía un poco con el esquema de barrio que solían tener, sin embargo no había mucho que hacerle, el tiempo avanzaba y todos tenían que avanzar con él.

Mientras las chicas comían el pequeño móvil de Helga comenzó a vibrar incontrolablemente, Phoebe se quedo mirándolo y luego miro a Helga quien no le hacia caso.

-¿No vas a contestar?- La rubia alejo la vista de su hamburguesa y miro a su amiga, luego volvió a concentrarse en lo que estaba comiendo- Podría ser urgente.

-No…lo…es- Decía al tiempo que se tragaba el bocado que aun quedaba en su boca- Se cuando contestar y cuando no, para eso esta el identificador de llamadas Phoebs- La chica tomo el móvil de su amiga y leyó el nombre que decía la pantallita de este

-¿Idiota arrogante?... ¿Quién es idiota arrogante?- Helga volvió a tragar y luego contesto

-Es solo un chico que conocí esta semana, es insoportable te digo, cumple con todos los clichés de chico malo y cree que por eso es genial o algo… ¿De verdad la gente aun cree eso de que a las chicas les gustan los chicos malos?- Helga suspiro y volvió a su comida

-Bueno, a decir verdad Helga, es bien sabido que el esteriotipo de muchacho busca problema es muy popular entre las adolescentes que…

-Para ahí Phoebe, sabes que no me gusta que te vuelvas toda enciclopédica conmigo, el punto es, se necesita mas que una chaqueta de cuero y una moto para ganar la atención de Helga - Phoebe sonrío y volvió a dejar el celular en la mesa- Todo eso de chico malo esta muy sobre valorado, si me preguntas creo que es mejor un estilo mas tranquilo, algo ingenuo quizás…algo como…

-¿Cómo Arnold?-Phoebe no pudo contener la sonrisa al ver como la expresión de Helga cambiaba, la chica al principio le frunció el ceño como regañándola por decir eso en voz alta, pero luego asintió amablemente

-Si Phoebe, como el cabeza de balón…- Helga suspiro – Supongo que sigo siendo una romántica- Phoebe río con energías y asintió

-Si que lo eres Helga, a pesar de todo aun sigues siendo la chica sensible que has sido siempre

-Shhhh…. Sabes que no me gusta que la gente sepa eso… la poesía, las buenas calificaciones, no van mucho con mi imagen ¿No crees?- Phoebe volvió a sonreírle

-Supongo que no… aun no entiendo como después de todo este tiempo aun todos creen que te copias de mi en los exámenes

-Eso es porque son unos idiotas Phoebs, la clase de idiotas que jamás entenderían mi genio artístico, así que mas vale que nunca, repito, nunca, le digas a nadie de eso, ni de la poesía, ni de Arnold, ni de nada ¿Entendiste?

-Vamos Helga, como si no supiera las reglas, sabes que puedes confiar en mi…- Helga volvió a suspirar y le dedico una sonrisa agradecida, después de todo Phoebe era la única persona con la que ella podía ser ella misma. Luego de unos segundos el pequeño móvil de Helga volvió a vibrar sobre la mesa, nuevamente la chica no lo atendió.

-Hey ¿No sabes que es de mala educación no coger el móvil?- La rubia dio un sobresalto cuando escucho una voz tras ella

-¿Hace cuanto llevas allí escuchando?- Helga se volteo con el ceño fruncido para regañar a Dinn con la mirada

-Hace nada, te vi por la ventana y quise pasar a saludar en persona dado que no respondes las llamadas

-¿Estas seguro que no escuchaste nada?

-Seguro ¿Por qué? ¿Estabas hablando de mi?- Dinn dibujo media sonrisa y movió una silla para sentarse en la mesa de Helga y Phoebe

-Ya quisieras tu… por cierto, Phoebe, él es Dinn, mas conocido como el Idiota arrogante- El chico soltó una carcajada al escuchar su seudónimo, luego se volteo a Phoebe para saludarla

-Un gusto- Le sonrío el chico, pero Phoebe simplemente se limitaba a mirarlo con desconfianza- Vaya, parece que tengo algo en la cara que no le cae en gracia a tus amigos ¿No es así?- Helga no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa por el comentario

-Supongo que será tu cara lo que no les agrada- Helga le sonrío y luego extendió su envase de patatas fritas hacia él- ¿Papas?

-Gracias, crei que nunca las ofrecerías- Dinn saco un par y comenzó a comerlas mientras Phoebe aun lo inspeccionaba con la mirada-De cualquier manera iba a sacar aunque no me ofrecieran

-Típico- Río Helga, él chico era un cliché y resultaba algo cargante, pero Helga debía admitir que Dinn era entretenido a su propia forma, era desafiante y tenia la misma actitud ante el mundo que Helga solía tener, de alguna manera era relajante conocer a alguien que no la estuviera regañando cada cinco segundos por su mal carácter- De todos modos Dinn, tendrás que comer e irte porque con Phoebs iremos a comprar ropa

-¿Comprar ropa?- Dinn escondió una carcajada tras su mano- Bueno, supongo que no debo interrumpir su tarde de chicas llenas de vestiditos rosas, tacones y maquillaje. No sabia que incluso las chicas como tu tenían su lado princesa Barbie- Helga golpeo el hombro del chico con su puño al tiempo que reía

-¡No fue mi idea! Se lo prometí a Phoebs

-Apuesto a que preferirías ir a hacer cualquier otra cosa- Helga trago saliva, aunque eso era verdad no tenia ninguna intención de confesarlo frente a Phoebe, después de todo aunque no le gustara salir a comprar pasar tiempo con su amiga era algo que realmente apreciaba

-Claro que no, me gusta acompañar a Phoebe

-Como quieras Rudita- Dinn se levanto de la silla –En la noche el grupo de un amigo tocara en un bar, si quieres pasarla bien enserio solo coge el telefono cuando te llame

-Quizás lo haga- Helga le sonrío y se despidió con la mano, apenas el chico se fue volteo para ver el ceño fruncido de su amiga

-¿Qué fue eso?

-¿Qué fue que? Le dije que quería estar contigo ¿No?

-No Helga, me refiero a todo ese… coqueteo

-¿¡Coqueteo!- Helga dejo salir una enorme carcajada que tardo tiempo en controlar- ¿A que te refieres? Solo estábamos molestándonos, ya te dije, es un insoportable- Phoebe suspiro y negó con la cabeza

-Ya no tienes doce Helga, esa clase de actitud se ve diferente ahora…

-Exageras, ni siquiera estoy siendo del todo agradable con él, no veo el problema

-No creo que deberías ser amiga de él, tu misma lo dijiste, es un busca problemas Helga- La rubia suspiro frustrada, todos actuaban como si hablar con Dinn significara lo mismo que firmar su sentencia de muerte, era solo un chico, como Sid o Stinky ¿Por qué hacían tanto alboroto?

-No empieces tu con eso, no necesito que me digan con quien juntarme o no… además también soy un poco busca problemas ¿no? ¿Qué tiene de malo que me relacione con gente así?

-Tu no eres así Helga, eres algo desafiante, si, pero eres una chica buena

-¿Sabes que Phoebs? Mejor terminemos de comer en silencio y vamos a buscar tu dichoso vestido- Helga frunció el ceño y termino de comer sin decir una palabra mas.

Bajo el cielo despejado un grupo de niños jugaban en el terreno baldío, las risas de los chicos que disfrutaban del baseball era algo que volvía mas calido el aire, Arnold que iba pasando junto a ese lugar sonrío con añoranza.

-¿Recuerdas cuando éramos como ellos?- Le pregunto a Gerald que caminaba junto a él, el moreno asintió y le sonrío

-Ah pasado mucho tiempo, esos chicos ni siquiera deben saber que fuimos nosotros quienes limpiamos ese lugar, deben creer que esta así desde siempre- Bromeo

-Supongo, de cualquier forma encuentro fabuloso que algo que nosotros hicimos siga trayéndole alegría a otras personas- Gerald escondió una carcajada tras su mano y asintió

-Ese tipo de comentarios solo se te ocurren a ti hermano- Arnold suspiro y miro al cielo, luego volvió a mirar a su amigo, el chico que en su niñez fue delgaducho ahora poseía una espalda amplia y un carisma natural parecido al de su hermano mayor, usaba una sudadera roja y unos jeans desgastados a demás de uno lentes de sol que siempre apoyaba sobre su cabeza- Supongo que fue esa clase de comentarios que hizo que finalmente Lila quisiera salir contigo- Río, Arnold le devolvió la sonrisa, a decir verdad él mismo no entendía como Lila decidió finalmente darle una oportunidad como novio, después de años de decirle que no le gustaba lo suficiente luego de la fiesta de cumpleaños numero dieciséis de ella simplemente las cosas pasaron.

-Supongo- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Es fantástico estar con ella, pero a veces aun siento que no le gusto en serio

-Tonterías, si fuera así no estaría contigo- Arnold volvió a encogerse de hombros y luego dejo que las ideas negativas lo abandonaran-Te preocupas demasiado, todo eso de no gustarle gustarle eran cosas de niños, todo ha cambiado desde entonces

-No lo se Gerald… No creo que las cosas hayan cambiado tanto, y no solo me refiero a Lila si no a todos

-No te sigo Arnold

-Digo… a pesar de el tiempo nos seguimos juntando el mismo grupo de siempre, aun después de que nos tocaran clases diferentes y cosas así…es un poco extraño ¿no crees?

-Para nada, es porque nos conocemos hace mucho ¿Para que queríamos amigos nuevos si ya tenemos a los mejores?- Gerald río pero Arnold seguía mirando al cielo- ¿Por qué? ¿Estas pensando en cambiar de circulo?

-No, es que estoy preocupado

-¿Preocupado?¿Preocupado por quien?

-Por Helga… creo que esta comenzando a juntarse con personas que no le convienen

-¿Por Helga? Deja eso ya, ella sabe cuidarse mejor que cualquiera de nosotros…además, después de todo si es algo distinta a todos los demás, es mandona y gritona ¿Seria tan malo que comenzara a frecuentar a otras personas?

-No digas eso, se que Helga tiene su carácter pero es nuestra amiga desde siempre

-No lo se Arnold, yo no le diría amiga a alguien con quien nunca puedes contar ¿No crees? Dime cuando fue la ultima vez que ella hizo algo bueno por ti

-Bueno…

-¿Ves? ¿Para que pierdes el tiempo preocupándote por ella entonces?

-No lo se, tengo una clase de presentimiento…

-Deja eso ya, el problema es que siempre quieres ayudar a todos, aun si ellos no quieren ayuda, si me lo preguntas creo que esta bien que Helga o quien sea conozca gente nueva, para eso es la secundaria al final….- El rubio solo se quedo pensando, la verdad es que Gerald solía ser un buen puente con la realidad, le gustaba hablar con él porque de alguna forma u otra siempre lograba sacarlo de sus preocupaciones, sin embargo esa vez era distinto, si bien Arnold sabia que Helga nunca había sido una amiga ejemplar, aun así no podía olvidar que siempre que se la necesito estuvo allí, incluso cuando ella misma no quería que nadie lo notara, además, no era solo eso, las personas como Dinn eran la clase de gente que podían estropear a alguien, y si bien Helga no era perfecta Arnold prefería que se quedara como estaba a que comenzara a actuar como Dinn y sus amigos.

**N/A: Gracias a todos los que dejaron Reviews! Enserio muchas gracias, los comentarios fueron muy bien recibidos y espero mejorar el fic para que todos ustedes lo puedan disfrutar mas.**

**En cuanto a que las personalidades pueden ser un poco diferentes, bueno, eso es debido a que han pasado diez años y los chicos tienen que haber cambiado un poquitito ¿no?, de cualquier forma intentare que los pequeños cambios de personalidades sean acordes a la escencia de los personajes –he trabajado mucho en que no salgan de carácter-**

**Bueno, sin mas que decir les doy las gracias por leer este capitulo, cualquier comentario o sugerencia es bien recibido, espero que les aya gustado, y nos vemos en unos dias con el 2 cap!**


	3. La Banquetera

Helga tomo la dirección que había anotado en una pequeña hoja antes de salir de casa y la miro por tercera vez

—Calle Los Arces 2390…— Volvió a leer en voz alta mientras revisaba la numeración en las casas, una calle estrecha y la poca iluminación que tenia le daba a Helga la sensación de un corredor oscuro de la escuela, se había preguntado mil veces porque había aceptado ir a ver a esa banda que Dinn le había recomendado, sin embargo ya estaba allí y no era tiempo de echarse atrás– 2388…2392… ¿Dónde esta el 2390?— Volvió a preguntarse en voz alta mientras notaba que el numero que ella buscaba no se encontraba en ningún lugar. Finalmente decidió llamar a Dinn y preguntarse si acaso eso era una broma pesada.

—Rudita— Saludo el chico al otro lado del telefono— ¿Qué haces que aun no estas aquí?

—Me diste una dirección falsa, sopenco ¡No existe el 2390!— La risa de Dinn se escucho al otro lado de la línea

—Olvidaba que nunca habías venido, ya salgo a buscarte, quédate donde estas— Cinco segundos después de que colgo Dinn apareció casi de la nada frente a ella.

—¿De donde saliste?—EL chico le señalo una escalera que bajaba que había junto a la casa numerada como 2388— Crei que ese era el sótano de la misma casa

—No, es el 2390, vamos las bandas ya empezaron a tocar— Helga siguió a Dinn por la estrechísima escalera, efectivamente, junto a una lámpara de techo que daba a la puertecita estaba escrito con aerosol el numero 2390 y una inscripción que decía "La Banquetera". Apenas entro Helga sintió como el humo de cigarro la golpeaba, era un lugar pequeño y sin ventilación, había un escenario, una pequeña barra de bar y mas o menos diez mesas con sus sillas esparcidas por el recinto, en las paredes habían pósters de bandas que Helga jamás había oído. La chica se extraño al no sentirse incomoda allí, si bien el humo del tabaco la hacia sentir ahogada la gente que estaba allí no la atemorizaba para nada, el lugar de echo se veía bastante tranquilo.— Sentémonos, hay una mesa por allí— Dinn la condujo hacia una mesa donde habían dos chicos y una chica mas, Helga reconocía a uno de los chicos pues también era de la escuela pero los otros dos no los había visto jamás.

—Hola— Saludo el chico que era mas alto, la rubia solo devolvió el saludo con la mano y se sentó junto a ellos.

—Ellos son Arthur pero le decimos Arthie– Dinn señalo al joven alto que acababa de saludar, tenia el pelo color chocolate y una pequeña nariz respingada— Clint— Ahora la mano se dirigió hacia un chico que si bien era mas bajo que Arthur era bastante mas corpulento, tenia el cabello corto como militar y una sonrisa de suficiencia, finalmente Dinn señalo a la ultima persona en la mesa, era una chica de unos diecinueve años, con el cabello color arandino y un piercing en la nariz— Y ella es Stella— Helga movió la vista de un lado a otro mirando a los chicos que le acababan de presentar

—¿Qué hay? Yo soy Helga.G. Pataki, pero lo dejare decirme simplemente Helga— Los chicos rieron y le hicieron un gesto a Dinn como diciéndole que estaba bien que la hubiera traído.

—Oye, voy a ir a buscar de tomar ¿Quieres una cerveza?- Ofreció Dinn, Helga se quedo mirándolo un momento y luego negó con la cabeza

—Ni loca, no bebo Alcohol

—Como quieras, tu te lo pierdes ¿Te traigo una gaseosa o algo?—La chica asintió y vio como Dinn se dirigía a la barra a pedir las ordenes, mientras el se iba las luces del locas se iban atenuando y las des escenario se volvían mas fuertes, finalmente la única luz encendida era la que enfocaba a un joven de pelo largo y su guitarra, el chico comenzó a tocar, Helga quedo enmudecida, no porque el chico fuera un excepcional cantante, si no porque la letra era realmente hermosa, la chica se había acostumbrado a la música comercial que sonaba todo el tiempo en la radio, pero eso, eso era totalmente distinto a todo lo que jamás había escuchado, eran verdaderos poemas con ritmo. Una tras otra fueron pasando las bandas y los músicos independientes, y con cada uno que pasaba Helga se sentía mas contenta de haber tomado la decisión de ir a ese lugar aquella noche, no podía explicarlo bien, pero la música que ellos tocaban la hacia sentir cómoda, como si pudieran entender lo que ella sentía, todas esas canciones se parecían mucho a los poemas que ella llevaba escribiendo durante años.

La hora siguió y siguió pasando, apenas un grupo salía uno nuevo volvía entrar, Helga había perdido completamente la percepción del tiempo, los minutos habían volado y ella no tenia idea de cuan tarde se le había echo hasta que recibió un mensaje de Phoebe

—Helga ¿Dónde estas? Tu Papá me llamo preguntando si estabas en mi casa ¡Esta echo una furia!— Apenas la rubia leyó el texto fue a mirar la hora a su móvil, cuando noto que ya eran pasado las tres de la mañana su corazón casi se detuvo

—¡Oh Dios!¡Bob me va a matar!- Salto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la salida sin despedirse, sin embargo Dinn la siguió

—¿Qué pasa? No te estas divirtiendo— Helga negó con la cabeza al tiempo que seguía caminando

—No es eso ¡Es que se hizo tardísimo! Bob… es decir, mi Padre, se va a volver loco

—Tranquila tranquila, no es bueno que vayas sola por la calle a esta hora, yo te llevo— Helga miro al chico y luego las llaves de su moto

—¡Ni loca! Te has tomado como dos cervezas y esta tan oscuro que no se ve nada, si quieres matarte mátate solo

—Vaya, si que eres estricta con todo eso de la bebida— Dinn se encogió de hombros y guardo las llaves en su bolsillo— Entonces te acompaño a pie, sigue siendo peligroso que vayas sola

—Esta bien, pero mantén mi ritmo al caminar, no tengo tiempo que perder…— Los dos comenzaron a caminar por las oscuras calles camino hacia la casa de Helga

—Y dime ¿Te gusto venir?— Dinn finalmente rompió el hielo, Helga se río por lo bajo y asintió

—Si, mucho… esos grupos son…fabulosos, sus letras…

—Son como poemas—La chica se detuvo y se quedo mirando a Dinn, le costaba creer que ese chico busca pleito hubiera asociado esas letras a poemas de verdad—¿Qué? ¿Parezco la clase de chico tonto que no sabe lo que es la buena escritura?— Helga soltó una carcajada y siguió caminando

—Yo no lo habría podido decir mejor….

—Mira, se que crees que somos buenos para nada, pero si viniste aquí esta noche es porque en el fondo sabes que te pareces a nosotros mas de lo que crees

—El alcohol te hace hablar sin sentidos— Dinn río y negó con la cabeza

—Claro que no… ¿Sabes? Solo con verte se la clase de persona que eres…— Helga volvió a detenerse y se planto frente a él

—¿Ah si chico listo? ¿Qué clase de persona soy?

—Alguien sensible que no quiere demostrarlo, diferente, un artista seguramente, no encajas con tus amigos , tienes problemas con tus padres… todos somos así, por eso desafiamos las leyes, porque sabemos que no las necesitamos

—Te crees un sabelotodo—La chica puso los ojos en blanco y suspiro de forma amarga— ¿Es por eso que has estado llamándome y queriendo quedar conmigo? ¿Por qué crees que soy una fracasada como ustedes?

—Si, eso creo Rudita, que eres como nosotros pero estas rodeada de un montón de niños buenos que no te entenderán como nosotros lo haríamos

—Es el peor discurso de reclutamiento de la historia, no quiero seguir escuchándolo— Helga volvió a emprender marcha, pero las palabras de Dinn seguían retumbando en su cabeza, efectivamente ella era como el dijo, un poco solitaria, un poco diferente, un poco inadaptada. Los chicos siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron frente a la casa de los Pataki— Muy bien, ya estamos aquí, te puedes ir— Dinn la miro y se sentó en la escalera del pórtico con una sonrisa—¿Qué?¿No te iras?

—Tus viejos deben estar enojadísimos, y si no me equivoco contigo, y lo dudo, abra una pelea, ahora, seguramente siempre tuviste que tragarte lo que sea que sentías cuando discutías con tus padres. Pero yo te tengo un trato, si sientes que quieres hablar con alguien, me quedare aquí fuera de tu casa, si me necesitas llámame

—¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?— Dinn se encogió de hombros

—Realmente no

—Fenómeno— Y sin decir mas Helga entro a su casa, apenas cruzo del umbral vio como Bob se acercaba a ella con el ceño fruncido

—¿Qué horas de llegar son estas?— Helga iba a responderle pero su Padre no le dio tiempo— ¿Sabes lo que diría la gente si sabe que estas llegando a estas horas?¿Crees que ese es el comportamiento adecuado para una niña de tu edad?

—Lo siento Bob yo solo…

—Nada de lo siento. Las disculpas no sirven de nada, antes de hacer cosas deberías usar tu cabeza jovencita. ¡Olga nunca nos hizo esto!— Helga sintió que algo en echa dolía, cada vez que la comparaban con su perfecta hermana podía sentir como una mezcla de rabia y tristeza se albergaba en su pecho

—Pero yo no soy Olga Papá, no puedes esperar lo mismo de ella que de mi

—Ojala fueras como Olga, nunca nos dio estos problemas

—Quizás porque con ella si fueron buenos padres

—¿¡Que se supone que significa eso!— Helga se cruzo de brazos y fijo la mirada en su padre

—Usa tu cerebro Bob y descúbrelo— Después de decir eso Helga comenzó a subir las escaleras para ir a su cuarto

—¡Esta conversación no ha terminado! ¡Baja ahora!... ¡Bien! ¡Ve a tu cuarto y no salgas!— La voz de Bob desapareció cuando Helga cerro la puerta de su habitación tras ella ¿Por qué sus padres tenían siempre que compararla? Se sentía como si ella hubiera sido un error, algo que ni Bob ni Miriam nunca desearon, era tan injusto, esta bien ella se había equivocado, pero no era necesario terminar hablando de Olga, como siempre, no importa lo que ella hiciera, bueno o malo, siempre iban a terminar hablando de Olga.

Helga miro su celular unos segundos, Dinn era un idiota, la clase de personas que cree que meterse en problemas lo hace genial, pero también parecía entenderla mejor que Phoebe que jamás tuvo una pelea seria con sus padres.

—Hola Dinn… si subes por la escalera de incendio llegas a mi cuarto, no hagas ruido— Ocho minutos después de que Helga corto el telefono Dinn estaba entrando por su ventana, el chico le miro el rostro serio y solo se sentó junto a su cama en el piso, Helga se sentó junto a él— Tenias razón

—¿Sobre que te pelearías con tus padres?

—Además… sobre que no encajo tanto con mis amigos, ellos no entienden de esto…—Helga se volteo para ver a Dinn— Y tu al menos pareces la clase de personas que sabe lo que es llegar a odiar a tus padres algunos días

—Si, lo soy—Helga volvió a mirar a Dinn, había algo familiar en el joven, algo que no la hacia sentir incomoda.— ¿Quieres decirme que paso?

—Ni que estuviera loca— La chica sonrío y solo se quedo mirando al techo— No se porque te llame

—Quizás te sentías sola— La rubia suspiro despacio, quizás si se sentía sola, pero no esa noche, no por esa pelea, quizás simplemente ella llevaba mucho tiempo sintiéndose sola. Dinn se quedo sentado junto a ella en silencio durante casi una hora hasta que ella le pidió que se fuera porque quería dormir, entonces sin hacer ninguna pregunta el chico salio por la ventana y se fue.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El lunes en la mañana Arnold, como todos los días, se había despertado un poco mas temprano para ir a recoger a su novia Lila a su casa y tomar juntos el autobús.

—Buenos días Arnold— Lila beso los labios del chico cuando le abrió la puerta y salio junto a él

—Buenos días— Un bostezo leve se escapo de los labios del chico, Lila lo miro unos segundos para luego hacerle una pregunta

—¿Has dormido poco?—él negó con la cabeza—Arnold, sabes que no es necesario que me vengas a buscar, y estoy segura que yo estaría mas contenta sabiendo que estas durmiendo mejor

—Gracias Lila pero estoy bien, enserio, fue solo un bostezo, además me gusta venir a recogerte…- Mientras seguían charlando el bus se detuvo, los chicos se subieron y buscaron un asiento para ambos. En la tercera fila del lado derecho junto tras Nadin y Rhonda la pareja se acomodo para ir a la escuela, durante el paseo mantuvieron una charla normal hasta que Arnold comenzó a notar algo de lo que Rhonda le decía a Nadin frente a ellos.

—Te lo digo enserio Nadin, María mi empleada que viene caminando desde su casa a la mia vio salir a un chico a las cinco de la mañana por la ventana de la casa de los Pataki— Dijo Rhonda con su usual tono altivo

—Dios ¿Les entraron a robas?— Pregunto Nadin, Rhonda negó con la cabeza

—No seas ilusa, el chico salio de la habitación de Helga, además según se los Patakis no han hecho ningún anuncio a la policía sobre un robo… esta claro que Helga tiene "Amistades" nuevas además…

—¿Arnold?¿Arnold?—La suave voz de Lila lo desconcentro de la conversación de Rhonda y Nadin, y antes de que volviera a poder escuchar si seguían hablando de eso el bus se detuvo frente al colegio. El chico saco todos los pensamientos de su cabeza y volvió a prestarle toda la atención del mundo a su hermosa novia Lila, sin embargo para el final del dia era difícil no pensar en lo que había escuchado decir a Rhonda, debido a que la chica se había encargado de contárselo a toda la escuela. De pronto y sin nadie saber como todos sabían además que el chico que había salido por la habitación de Helga era Dinn, y uno a uno se fueron formando rumores entorno a la chica.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**N/A: Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews, enserio. Muchas gracias especiales a las personas que hicieron criticas constructivas, estoy intentando ponerlas en practica.**

**Espero poder seguir mejorando este fic, cualquier sugerencia sera bien recibida!**

**Lo ultimo, lamento si hay algunos errores de ortografia en el capitulo, a pesar de pasar el corrector ortografico algunos errores no se corrigen, lo siento.**


	4. Rumores

Aquella mañana la cabeza le dolía horrores, como si hubiera llorado toda la noche, claro estaba que ella no lo había echo, a decir verdad Helga no lograba recordar la ultima vez que lloro. En algún momento de su vida había aprendido a canalizar toda la tristeza en forma de rabia, gritando, enojándose, blasfemando un poco, pero ¿llorando?, no, simplemente eso parecía una señal de debilidad que ella no estaba dispuesta a dar a nadie, ni siquiera a ella misma.

Bajo a desayunar lo que hubiera en la cocina, Bob ya había salido y Miriam estaba durmiendo en el sillón frente al televisor, una mañana común en la casa de los Pataki. En su casa no había mucho que comer, habían una bolsa de chicharrones y un frasco de pepinillos en la alacena y algo de jugo en la nevera, la rubia tomo un sorbo de la caja y se fue de su hogar, junto a la puerta de entrada estaban colgadas -como un recordatorio permanente de lo poco que valía ella allí- algunas fotos de Olga, un par de diplomas de su escuela, fotos de ella enseñando en Alaska y un par de fotos mas de ella recibiendo premios. Helga había llegado a ese mundo sin una sola oportunidad, era imposible que ella pudiera competir con la siempre perfecta y hermosa Olga, simplemente estaba fuera de su alcance. Un nudo en la garganta apareció de pronto, tal como cada vez que miraba esas fotos, como cada dia que se daba cuenta que nadie la despedía cuando se iba a la escuela.

El dia en la calle estaba esplendido, un sol radiante iluminaba las calles proyectando un aire de sábado por la tarde, era un desperdicio pasar esa mañana en el autobús del colegio así que la chica prefirió caminar a la escuela, claramente eso traería como consecuencia que llegaría un poco mas tarde pero no le preocupaba mucho, así que simplemente tomo su tiempo en disfrutar de ese sol acogedor y de esa brisa agradable. Llego casi quince minutos tarde, hizo poco ruido y se sentó en su pupitre, el maestro solo le dedico una mirada ceñuda, después de todo aun no empezaba a dar la clase de cualquier manera. La chica miro junto a ella, el rubio que por cosas del destino habían puesto a su lado solo miraba distraídamente su libro de apuntes, su aire tranquilo y taciturno hizo que Helga se sintiera en casa, cómoda. Cuando veía a Arnold ella olvidaba todo lo que la molestaba, era como una droga. El chico reparo en la mirada de Helga y la saludo con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días Helga

—Buenos días— Respondió de forma simple, el aire calmado de la mañana no la había dejado con ganas de actuar a la defensiva, no ese dia por lo menos. El chico se quedo mirándola por unos segundos, como queriendo preguntarle algo, sin embargo apenas parecía que iba a finalmente hablar el profesor se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a dictar la clase.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Durante el dia las cosas parecían bastante extrañas en torno a Helga, la gente la miraba y murmuraba cosas, inclusive sus amigos se quedaban observándola como haciéndose una pregunta en la mente, sin embargo nadie decía nada, Helga odiaba eso de la secundaria, cuando eran niños al menos todos se decían las cosas a la cara sin embargo a esa edad parecía que la costumbre era cuchichear tras las espaldas, y la única que siempre la había mantenido informada de lo que se decía en la escuela –su mejor amiga Phoebe- había faltado ese dia a clases.

La rubia dio un suspiro largo y se fue a sentar a una banca del patio, dos chicas de dos años inferiores la miraban y murmuraban algo con poca discreción.

—Cuenta hasta diez—Se dijo a ella misma, la situación la estaba sacando de quicio ¿Qué había pasado para que todos actuaran así?. Volvió a dejar que un suspiro se escapara de sus labios, prefería permanecer en modo perfil bajo ese dia, Bob seguro seguía enojado por lo de la noche anterior y si la llamaban porque confronto a cada persona que vio chismorrear entonces se metería en aun mas problemas, esa no era la solución, pero fingir que nada pasaba se estaba volviendo inaguantable. Se levanto de la banca y paso junto a las dos chicas, volvió a entrar a los pasillos de la escuela, quizás era solo su imaginación pero sentía que todos estaban al pendiente de ella, cada paso que daba parecía observado por todos, como esperando a que digiera algo a que se descontrolara ella misma y los golpeara a todos por no meterse en sus propios asuntos en vez de andar fisgoneando al resto. La duda era enorme, y necesitaba quitársela de encima, en casos como esos solo podía acudir a una persona, si algo raro estaba pasando había alguien que seguramente tenia el chisme mas caliente.

—Oh, Helga—La voz suave de Rhonda se deslizo al tiempo que cerraba la puerta de su casillero y se quedaba mirando a la rubia.

—¿Qué hay princesita?

—Yo bueno… nada…— Rhonda la examino con la vista, a Helga le dio la impresión de que lucia algo asustada al principio, como si ella hubiera ido allí a hacerle algo.—¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Tenia una duda… parece que hay un rumor en la escuela, o algo, y yo…

—¡No tuve nada que ver con eso Helga!—Rhonda se cubrió su perfecto rostro con su cuaderno de algebra, cuando noto que la chica solo estaba parada frente a ella bajo lentamente su libro— Digo… ¿De que hablas?

—No se bien… tengo esta sensación… de que la gente me mira, dice cosas de mi ¿Sabes que pueda ser—Al tiempo que Helga le hablaba algunos chicos se quedaban en el pasillo simplemente mirando la conversación.

—Bueno Helga…veras…— Rhonda trago saliva— Hay algo que se dice…de ti

—¿¡De mi! ¿¡Que se puede estar diciendo de mi en esta mugrosa escuela! No he hecho nada….

—Bueno…emm…al parecer…— La chica retrocedió dos pasos- Hay rumores de que tu y Dinn de preparatoria…— Helga se quedo en silencio ¿cómo era que sabían que ella conocía a Dinn?, de cualquier forma ¿De que iba todo eso?— Digo, lo vieron salir de tu casa por la noche…de tu habitación… Eso es bastante raro ¿No crees?— El silencio fue llenado por los murmullos de la gente que escuchaba, casi sin que Helga lo notara había un montón de chicos rodeándola a ella y a Rhonda.

—¿Q…Que? ¿¡De donde sacaron eso!

—Mi empleada lo vio…

—¡Tu!- Helga se lanzo sobre Rhonda sujetando con sus dos manos el cuello de la carísima camisa de diseñador color carmesí de la chica—Tu dijiste eso de mi ¿Verdad?

—Helga calma, las dos somos señoritas…

—¿Qué me calme? ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer con tu vida que hablar sobre otros princesita?— Helga fulmino con la mirada a Rhonda, sin embargo no le iba a hacer nada, eso Rhonda lo sabia, conocía a Helga desde hace demasiado tiempo, la chica podía amenazar todo lo que quisiera pero jamás le había pegado a una de sus compañeras, Rhonda sabia que esa no seria la primera vez.

—Yo solo digo lo que paso—Rhonda tomo las manos de Helga y las aparto de su camisa, luego dio un paso atrás— Te evitarías esta clase de situaciones si no dejaras entrar a chicos a tu cuarto de noche ¿No crees?— Los murmullos se hicieron aun mas audible.

—Cierra la boca

—Vaya…—Rhonda dibujo una sonrisa de triunfo— No te he escuchado negarlo ni siquiera una vez ¿No es así?— Helga trago saliva y empuño sus manos con frustración.

—No tengo porque darte explicaciones Rhonda, ni a ti ni a la tropa de inútiles que compran todo lo que dices

—¿Estas diciendo que es una mentira?— Helga trago saliva—Vamos Helga, dinos que no es verdad, dilo frente a todos nosotros… ¿ O es que no puedes?— Helga sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, las miradas que la juzgaban y la altiva sonrisa triunfante de Rhonda estaban colmando su limite.— ¿Helga?—Pero antes de que Rhonda pudiera decir una palabra mas o darle tiempo a Helga para contestar Arnold salio de entre la multitud de gente.

—Basta Rhonda—El chico frunció el ceño mirando a Rhonda—¿Es necesario que hagas esto?

—Pero Arnold, yo solo brindo un bien publico a los demás, no estoy diciendo nada que sea mentira

—Es suficiente— Repitió el rubio, entonces Gerald también apareció.

—Vamos todos, dispérsense, no hay nada que ver aquí, vamos, muévanse— Y tras las palabras de el moreno la gente fue yéndose a sus respectivos lugares, Rhonda miro la expresión de Arnold, esa que ella y todos conocían muy bien, aquella que no necesitaba palabras para transmitir la decepción y lo poco que aprobaba las acciones que habías realizado. La chica solo suspiro.

—¿Te digo algo Arnold? Entiendo que seas todo chico bueno, pero hay personas a las que simplemente no vale la pena defender— Y sin decir mas se fue de allí, Helga quedo parada junto al casillero de Rhonda, mirando a Arnold y Gerald sin saber que decir, sintiendo que el corazón le latía a mil por horas, siempre él, siempre Arnold siendo el príncipe que la sacaba de los apuros.

—Vámonos Arnold- Dijo Gerald cuando vio que no quedaba mas gente

—En un momento Gerald, quiero hablar con Helga— El moreno se encogió de hombros y se fue por su camino— ¿Estas bien?

—Claro que estoy bien cabe…—Helga detuvo sus palabras, no tenia energías para discutir, para ser ruin con ese chico que siempre la había tratado con respeto- Gracias- Arnold no se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras, Helga no siempre era mala y el lo sabia, y en mas de una ocasión él había logrado ver un poco de esa persona que ella intentaba ocultar de todo el mundo.

—Hablare con Rhonda después

—No te preocupes, así es ella...— Helga suspiro y se dirigió al patio, Arnold la siguió— _Oh Dios santo, Arnold me esta acompañando al patio_…—Su mente no dejaba de flotar entre nubes, el timbre acababa de sonar y solo estaba él y ella- Llegaras tarde a clases

—Estaré bien— Dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros- Solo quiero asegurarme de que tu estés bien… después de todo Rhonda se paso el dia diciendo esa mentira sobre ti— Helga sintió que algo helado recorría su espalda. Al parecer Arnold noto el rostro alterado de Helga, porque inmediatamente su rostro cambio también— Son mentiras ¿Verdad?— Entonces el corazón de Helga dio un vuelvo gigantesco ¿Qué pensaría Arnold si sabia que era verdad? Ella tenia claro que nada había pasado, sin embargo quizás nadie le creería eso. En ese momento Helga tenia que hacer lo que siempre había echo cuando se sentía un poco vulnerable, volverse arisca.

—¿Es tu asunto acaso cabeza de balón? Estas igual que todos ellos, fisgoneando en la vida de los demás— Arnold no pareció sorprenderse por el cambio repentino de actitud de la joven, años de conocerla lo habían acostumbrado a eso

—No intento entrometerme, solo estoy haciendo una pregunta

—Y yo te estoy diciendo que no es tu asunto

—Helga— El ceño de Arnold se volvió un poco mas severo, aquello calmo la actitud insolente de la joven— No creo que debas relacionarte con gente como Dinn, tu no eres como ellos— Una pequeña risita se escapo de los labios de la chica.

—Él dijo lo mismo sobre ustedes… entonces Arnold ¿Dime quien soy?— El chico la miro sin entender, pero Helga sabia donde estaba parada, ahora lo sabia, Dinn con solo verla un par de veces había descubierto como era realmente, sin embargo allí entre sus amigos de la infancia parecía que nadie la conocía.

—Eres Helga Pataki, solo tu sabes que significa eso

—No, Dinn lo sabe, Arnold, y creo que lo sabe aun mejor que yo— Helga sintió que algo dentro de ella dolía, Arnold no la conocía, el chico del cual ella había memorizado cada detalle no sabia nada respecto a ella, y aunque ella siempre supo eso ¿Por qué dolía confirmarlo?. Le dio la espalda al chico para irse de allí, alcanzo a dar dos pasos antes de que Arnold volviera a hablar.

—Entonces es verdad…—La decepción en la voz de Arnold era tan evidente que casi podía tocarse, otro punzaso de dolor atravesó el pecho de la joven. Helga se volteo a ver a Arnold

—Si, es verdad, y es mi asunto así que te agradecería que te mantuvieras lejos de todo esto- Arnold suspiro y negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—Como quieras Helga, como quieras…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La hora de almuerzo había llegado finalmente, el casino se había abarrotado de gente que luchaba por su lugar en la fila de la comida, en una de las esquinas de la parte izquierda del casino un chico dejo caer su bandeja pesadamente sobre la mesa.

—Estoy seguro que esto no es comida— Se quejo, las otras tres personas que estaban en la mesa se limitaron a reír— Enserio ¿Por qué tenemos que comer esto?

—Si no te gusta no lo comas, detesto almorzar con alguien lloriqueando frente mio- Contesto la voz decidida de la chica de pelo corto frente a él

—Dinn, yo que tu guardo las quejas para después, Stell tiene pésimo humor antes de almorzar— Le sugirió Arthie, Dinn volvió a suspirar y comenzó a comer de mala gana- Ey, no te pregunte ¿Por qué no volviste la otra noche a la Banquetera? Te perdiste muchos grupos- Dinn se encogió de hombros

—Acompañe a Helga su casa

—¿ No es adorable? Nuestro pequeño Dinn esta haciendo algo por alguien mas-Se burlo Clint al mismo tiempo que masticaba su trozo de carne— Si te gusta no tienes que ser su mayordomo, solo díselo

—No se trata de eso idiota— Dinn le tiro un trozo de pan al chico— Helga esta perdida, hay algo en ella que es diferente y alguien debería hacer algo por sacarlo a la luz

—¿Y con alguien te refieres a ti?— Pregunto Stella

—Si, me refiero a mi ¿O acaso prefieres hacerlo tu?

—No, no, yo solo preguntaba— Mientras Stella le respondía Clint se acerco a Arthie y le dijo algo al oído, ambos chicos comenzaron a reír.

—¿De que se ríen idiotas?— Arthur y Clint se miraron y luego le sonrieron a Dinn

—Solo nos preguntábamos como reaccionarias cuando supieras de lo que me entere— Arthur dibujo una sonrisa bajo su naricita respingada

—Solo habla

—Bueno, me llego un texto de mi hermana menos, ya sabes que esta en la secundaria

—Ve al grano Arthie, no quiero saber de tu vida, solo dime lo que me quieras decir

—Como decía…hay un rumor referente a ti en la secundaria

—¿Qué?

—Y no solo tuyo, si no que de "algo en ella es diferente" también- Dinn frunció el ceño y fijo la vista en Arthur

—Dime ya de que se trata

—Al parecer alguien te vio salir de casa de Helga el sábado por la noche y los chicos en la secundaria están todos revolucionados, según parece han acosado a la chica un poco

—¿A Helga?

—No a mi hermana, evidentemente a Helga—Arthur no pudo ver la reacción de Dinn ante su poco ingenioso comentario sarcástico porque el chico se levanto de la mesa a prisa.

—Hey chico ¿Dónde vas?-Pregunto Stella gritando sin que fuera realmente necesario

—A golpear a cualquier idiota que este hablando de esa estupidez

—Espera espera- Dinn se detuvo apenas Stella se lo pidió— Si estas preocupado por Helga, la chica se ve fuerte, se las arreglara sola— El muchacho se mordió el labio inferior y miro a su amiga

—Helga "se las ha arreglado sola" mucho tiempo Stell, creo que vendría siendo tiempo de que alguien le diera una mano— Y sin decir mas Dinn se fue de la cafetería a paso veloz

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**N/A: Porfin un capitulo con algo mas de emociones (?). Bueno primero que nada quiero darle las gracias a las personas que leen y comentan este fic 3!**

**Como cada capitulo invitarlos a que me digan que les gusta y que no, que cosa cambiarian etc. Y también preguntarles que opinan del personaje de Dinn.**

**Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente episodio, un beso enorme a todos.**


	5. Lagrimas

El corredor estaba vacío, no había una sola persona en él exceptuando a Helga que veía la puerta de entrada a su salón de clases, frente a ella. De él salían la voz del maestro que impartía su cátedra y los murmullos poco disimulados de los estudiantes, ella debería estar adentro, pero no quería, no quería sentir como las miradas la seguían, como la juzgaban. Helga soportaba muchas cosas, pero jamás había estado en el escrutinio publico, jamás se había involucrado en algo parecido a un rumor, simplemente no sabia como manejarlo, la sensación que le producía sentir a todas las personas con los ojos sobre ella le daba mareos, rabia y un sentimiento de inseguridad.

—Solo entra— Se dijo en voz alta y volvió a repetirse que daba lo mismo lo que todos pensaran, ella era Helga Pataki, era mas que cualquier rumor, todos sabían como era ella, nadie seria capaz de meterse con ella ¿Verdad?. Trago saliva, eso era diferente, en su vida había tenido mucha peleas con los chicos, de alguna forma se entendía mejor con ellos, pero con las chicas no, apenas y les hablaba, las personas como Rhonda solían ignorarla, no sabia como defenderse de ellas, no era igual con Harold a quien podía golpear, no, eso era diferente, las armas de las mujeres era algo desconocido para ella, y ni su reputación de chica ruda podía ayudarla. —Entra— Se volvió a repetir, odiaba seguir allí en el limbo de una decisión, sintiéndose una cobarde, odiaba todo respecto a ese sentimiento de vergüenza que era desconocido para ella. Finalmente entro a la sala, el profesor le dijo algo referente a que no eran horas de llegar, sin embargo Helga solo hizo un mohín con la mano y fue a su asiento de cualquier forma, tal como ella lo había predicho la mirada de sus compañeros la siguieron, sin embargo no le habían importado como ella creyó, solo podía sentir los ojos de Arnold sobre ella, como enjuiciándola con tristeza, cuestionando sus decisiones. La rubia fingió indiferencia, pero podía sentir la tensión de su cuerpo, el golpeteo de su corazón, preguntándose que pensaba Arnold, los ojos azules del chico iban desde la pizarra al cuaderno, del cuaderno a la pizarra y de vez en cuando de soslayo miraban a Helga. La chica no podía casi respirar, hubiera dado lo que fuera en ese momento para meterse en la cabeza de Arnold, por saber que pensaba, finalmente y cuando el profesor hizo una pausa el la saco de la duda.

—Helga— La chica se volteo a verlo—Quería disculparme, no se bien porque pero, al parecer te enfadaste conmigo— Helga contuvo el aliento y lo miro, tenia tantas cosas que decirle, decirle que lo que le dolía era que él no la conociera después de tantos años, que se preocupara de ella solo en momentos así, que no la viera, sin embargo como siempre las palabras no lograban salir de su boca. Un simple gesto al encogerse de hombros fue todo lo que le dio por respuesta al chico.

—Esta bien Arnoldo, estoy enfadada con todos ahora, no solo contigo— El la miro unos segundos mas y luego se volvió a sus asuntos, Arnold sabia perfectamente que no recibiría mejor respuesta por parte de la rubia.

En su bolsillo el telefono vibro, en la pantallita las palabras _"idiota arrogante_" se movían al tiempo del telefono, Helga no hizo mas que verlo y colgó el telefono, suficiente tenia con lo que todos estaban diciendo, no necesitaba además que todo su salón la viera contestar la llamada de Dinn. No paso un minuto y el telefono volvió a vibrar, de la misma manera que lo había echo antes Helga colgó, sin embargo Dinn volvió a llamar dos veces mas, finalmente le envío un mensaje de texto.

—"_Escuche que tus amigos tienen vidas poco emocionantes así que tienen que estar hablando sobre la de los demás. Como sea, no escuches lo que dicen de ti, son unos idiotas sin vida. Nos vemos- Dinn_"— Sin que ella lo notara una sonrisa apareció en su rostro apenas leyó el mensaje, Helga debía admitir que ese texto había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en todo el dia.

—"_¿Crees que soy la clase de personas que escucha lo que dicen los demás? No te preocupes por mi, puedo cuidarme sola…_"— Helga miro el texto que estaba por mandar y decidió cambiarlo un poco, borro la ultima parte y volvió a escribir— "_¿Crees que soy la clase de personas que escucha lo que dicen los demás? Pueden decir lo que quieran y me da igual, de cualquier forma gracias por el mensaje-Helga"_— Entonces lo envío, segundos después el profesor dio por terminado el pequeño receso y volvió a dar su clase.

La clase continuo sin mucho diferente a las demás, con la única excepción que cuando ya no faltaban casi minutos para que el dia escolar terminara el profesor decidió ponerles una tarea, un proyecto que debían hacer con sus compañeros de asiento.

—Y bien jóvenes, como saben como escuela preferimos darles el proyecto del semestre lo antes posible para que tengan tiempo de hacerlo bien— Dijo el hombre mientras escribía algo en la pizarra— Y para que no tengan problemas al armar las parejas simplemente lo harán con sus compañeros de asiento— Unos murmullos de desaprobación se escucharon pero el hombre no les dio importancia— El proyecto de este semestre es elegir un acontecimiento histórico y hacer un informe completo, un material plástico sobre el mismo y una presentación audiovisual ¿Se entiende?— Nuevamente se escucharon murmullos que el maestro volvió a ignorar— Pueden elegir el acontecimiento que deseen mientras sea real y de trascendencia mundial, la entrega es en dos meses así que no recibiré nada que sea menos que perfecto— El timbre sonó y el profesor se despidió de sus alumnos. Arnold suspiro con resignación, detestaba hacer trabajos con Helga, en general a pesar de que solían salir bien al final en la mayor parte del tiempo era un desastre.

—Tampoco estoy entre las nubes porque me toque contigo— Bufo Helga apenas vio la expresión del rubio, aunque en honor a la verdad la chica estaba por la nube nueve en ese momento

—Lo siento, pero no somos un buen equipo…eso es todo

—Como sea, es lo que es Arnoldo, y por cierto estaba pensando en la revolución francesa— El chico iba a abrir la boca pero Helga interrumpió— No estoy preguntando realmente, no es como que esto de la historia me interese mucho pero en casa hay unos libros de Olga que son de eso.

—Esta bien Helga… entonces ¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa? Puedo pasar ahora, antes de que nos pongan mas tarea y no tengamos tiempo- El corazón de Helga se detuvo

—Como quieras— A veces Helga sentía que ella merecía algún oscar por actuación o algo por el estilo, simplemente a ella misma le costaba creer que fuera tan buena para esconder su emoción en esos momentos.

Ambos chicos, y el resto del salón, comenzaron a salir para irse a sus casas, Helga agradecía al cielo que ese dia por fin hubiera acabado, había sido definitivamente uno de los días mas largos. Suspiro aliviada cuando vio frente a ella a Rhonda y un grupo mas de chicas, la sonrisa en sus labios le hizo entender que su mal dia aun no llegaba a su fin.

—Helga, tu novio te esta esperando afuera— Sonrío una chica de cabello anaranjado junto a Rhonda, Helga se mordió el labio inferior, odiaba la sonrisa de superioridad de aquellas chicas superficiales, odiaba el echo de que ellas se creyeran mas sin ningún motivo, si así peleaban las chicas entonces ella tenia una lengua afilada y un ingenio agudo para hacerse cargo de eso.

—Si es que fuera verdad al menos tendría uno— La chica pelirroja frunció el ceño— Quizás si dejar de seguir los pasos de Rhonda como un perro faldero y haces algo con tu personalidad de princesita quizás puedas conseguir uno también— La muchacha se mordió el labio de indignación, las chicas que iban con ella también fruncieron el ceño.

—¿Estas admitiendo algo?— Pregunto Rhonda

—¿Sabes que?— La rubia frunció el ceño— No se como funcionan las cosas en tu mundo rosa pero manejare esto de la forma en que funciona en el mio, diciendo las cosas de frente— Arnold que estaba cerca se quedo mirándola, igual que algunos otros chicos de su clase— Si vieron salir a Dinn de mi pieza, y pueden pensar de eso lo que quieran, no hice nada.— Por primera vez en todo el dia Helga volvía a sentirse como la chica todo poderosa que solía sentirse, se irguió aun mas y levanto la frente para seguir hablando— Di lo que quieras de mi Rhonda, y di lo que quieras de Dinn también, pero solo pregúntate antes si es con la clase de personas que quieres meterte.—La chica se acerco a Rhonda hasta quedar muy cerca— Si quieres jugar así conmigo esta bien, jugare bajo tus reglas, pero te diré algo, Helga nunca pierde.

—No estoy jugando contigo Helga, solo me limito a decir las cosas que pasan

—Entonces limítate a decir las cosas que te pasan a ti, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es mi asunto princesita— Rhonda y Helga se mantuvieron la vista fija unos segundos y luego cada una siguió caminando por su lado, tal y como había dicho la amiga de Rhonda, Dinn estaba fuera esperándola.

Helga simplemente sonrío al verlo, su imagen parecía sacada de una mala novela juvenil, su cabello revuelto por el casco de su moto, su chaqueta de jeans gastados y su moto junto a él. Su aire estereotípico le causaba gracia, quizás porque a pesar de verse como cualquier antagonista de una mala novela el chico era diferente a lo que la primera impresión te podía decir.

—Pataki— Saludo Dinn al tiempo que se acercaba Helga, las miradas que lo seguían lo tenían sin el menor cuidado— No he tomado un sorbo de nada así que ahora puedo llevarte a casa sin matarnos— Río

—Mira que chico tan imprudente ¿Acaso te dije que podías venir a buscarme?— Dinn contuvo la sonrisa y se encogió de hombros

—No soy la clase de personas que pide permiso para hacer las cosas

—Que mal niño rudo, porque hoy no puedo acompañarte— Helga señalo a Arnold tras ella— Tengo que preparar un trabajo

—¿Trabajo? Eso se hace en la escuela, ya terminaste con las clases, vamos a la Banquetera— Helga negó con el índice

—Date la vuelta y vete, no voy contigo— EL chico se encogió de hombros, se coloco su casco y se fue en la moto— Muy bien cabeza de balón, ahora vamos a casa rápido y terminemos con esto— Por primera vez lo que decía no se sentía tanto como una mentira, pues aunque Helga moria de ganas por estar a solas con Arnold también deseaba terminar pronto para alcanzar a ir a la Banquetera aunque fuera un par de horas

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arnold suspiro y al tiempo que volvía a hojear el libro que Helga le había pasado sobre la Revolución Francesa, era un libro grueso y con pinta de ser antiguo, las hojas amarillentas transmitían esa sensación de que se harían polvo en cualquier momento, junto a él Helga estaba tirada en el sillón de su casa escuchando música.

—Podrías ayudar aquí, también es tu proyecto…

—Yo puse el tema, la casa y los libros ¿Pretendes que haga todo?— El chico suspiro pero no se quejo, su capacidad de tolerancia era exagerada y Helga aun no llegaba a sobrepasarlo, aunque siendo francos, Arnold sabia por experiencia personal que ella lo lograría tarde o temprano. Arnold siguió leyendo, anotando en su cuaderno algunas ideas centrales para luego darse una buena imagen de que hacer con el trabajo, sin embargo mientras leia y leia no podía dejar de pensar en que tan involucrada estaría Helga con Dinn y sus amigos, probablemente ese era uno de sus defectos mas grandes, preocuparse demasiado por los problemas de los demás, Gerald siempre se lo decía, sin embargo Arnold no sabia ser de otra forma, y a pesar de la dura personalidad de Helga y del echo de que su "amistad" hubiera tenido significativamente mas bajos que altas no era para Arnold un sinónimo de que tuviera que preocuparse menos de lo que lo hacia por sus otros amigos, además a diferencia de todos Arnold se rehusaba a pensar que Helga era la clase de persona que todos decían, que Gerald –principalmente- le solía recalcar que era, no, Arnold era un creyente en que todos tenían una bondad infinita dentro de si, sin embargo la de Helga solo estaba un poco mas escondida que la de los demás, eso era todo, y Arnold no podía permitir que Dinn y esa clase de personas escondieran aun mas profundamente la bondad que teóricamente existía en la chica.

—Helga— El chico no levanto la vista del libro mientras hablaba— Veo que no tomaste en cuenta mi consejo

—¿Qué consejo?

—Sobre Dinn…sobre mantenerlo lejos— La chica se levanto del sillón para quedar sentada, su mente se debatía entre el cuestionamiento que hacia el joven a su independencia y el echo de que Arnold estaba preocupado por ella

—No, no seguí tu consejo… era un consejo tonto— El rubio volvió a suspirar, Helga entonces clavo la vista en él

—¿Qué fue ese gesto?

—¿Qué gesto?

—Ese que hiciste, esa mueca… ¿Tanto te molesta Dinn?— Arnold cerro el libro con delicadeza y lo puso sobre la mesa

—Solo estoy preocupado Helga

—¿De que? ¿No eres tu el que dice que no hay que juzgar a los demás antes de conocerlos?— Arnold guardo silencio, ella tenia razón, sin embargo la edad y el tiempo le habían enseñado que a veces conocer a ciertas personas puede ser un error que es mejor prevenir. El chico se volteo para quedar mirando a Helga.

—Helga se que no somos amigos como lo eres de Phoebe y se que…

—No quiero volver a tener esta conversación, no quiero que vuelvas a decirme lo malo que es para mi juntarme con Dinn— Helga se levanto del sillón, su corazón empezó a latir con prisa, con rabia, se estaba enojando, pero esta vez no era un juego, no era una actuación, no era un intento desesperado por cubrir el amor que sentía hacia Arnold, ahora y por primera vez en su vida sentía que estaba enojándose en verdad con el chico.—No conoces a Dinn

—Tu tampoco—Arnold se puso de pie también, algo en la expresión de Helga lo atemorizaba, no un terror como el que sientes cuando alguien te golpeara, no, un terror diferente, parecido al cuando te das cuenta que pierdes a alguien, esa expresión en su rostro, esa clase de enfados, era diferente, el podía notarlo. Arnold sabia lidiar con Helga, lo había echo desde que tenia cuatro años, sabia que sus enojos iban y venían, pero esa expresión era diferente, era nueva. Su aliento se detuvo un segundo. La voz de la chica no era alta, no tenia el ceño fruncido, los brazos cruzados, su aire de superioridad, no, simplemente tenia una extraña mirada, algo que hacia que Arnold se diera cuenta que había algo diferente, algo con lo que no sabia si podía lidiar.— Dinn no es una buena persona Helga, nadie que sea como él…

—Yo soy como él…— Helga sintió que su corazón se estrujaba, ella era como Dinn, ella era como la clase de personas de las que sus amigos se alejaban, entonces ¿Qué sentía Arnold por ella? ¿Cómo la veía?. Helga no estaba segura de muchas cosas en su vida, pero sabia algo, la forma en que todos miraban a Dinn era la forma en que la miraban a ella, lo que Arnold pensaba de Dinn era lo que pensaba de ella. Un nudo atravesó su garganta, una sensación de llanto que vino de ninguna parte se apodero de ella, pero como siempre pudo controlarla, aquella vez era seguramente la que veía con mas claridad lo lejos que estaba el chico de entender su corazón, de verla realmente como era, de aceptarla, de llegar a enamorarse de ella, esa era la primera vez que Helga miraba a Arnold con los ojos de la adolescente madura que era ahora, de la que tenia los pies un poco mas en el piso que la niña de nueve años, aquel amor al que se aferro con fuerzas quizás nunca conseguiría alas para volar. Arnold siempre seria su príncipe, ella siempre podría verlo así, perfecto, sin embargo ahora veía con claridad que quizás nunca él la vería como una princesa. Su corazón latía lentamente, como si quisiera detenerse, entonces ella volvió a abrir la boca, a hacer una pregunta— ¿Acaso yo no soy una buena persona? ¿Cómo soy entonces?— El chico se quedo en silencio unos segundos, la mirada profunda de Helga lo desorientaba, no podía decir porque pero sabia que algo mal había dicho, algún daño había echo.

—No dije eso

—No estas contestando a mi pregunta

—Bueno Helga…no eres perfecta pero no eres…—Helga se quedo mirándolo

—¿No soy que?

—Hay algo bueno dentro de ti, estoy seguro, no puedes dejar que ellos te lo quiten

—¿Algo bueno? ¿Qué cosa?—Helga sabia la respuesta a esa pregunta, Arnold no veía nada bueno en la chica, solo su esperanza por la humanidad lo hacia creer eso.

—… no lo se—La chica lo miro fijamente, frunció el ceño de forma forzada y cruzo los brazos, si había un buen momento para comenzar a actuar era ese.

—¡Perfecto! No tienes nada lindo que decir ¿Verdad Arnoldo? Bueno tampoco creo que haya nada bueno respecto a ti— El usual tono de molestia volvió, Helga lo empujo hacia la puerta mientras refunfuñaba— ¿Sabes? Hasta que no tengas nada bueno que decir en mi casa puedes quedarte afuera cabeza de balón— Y cerro la puerta, espero hasta escuchar los pasos del chico alejándose, entonces se deslizo suavemente apoyada contra la pared hasta quedar sentada en el piso, un suspiro fuerte salio de su garganta, aquellas lagrimas que no habían salido en años comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, abrazando a sus rodillas y con la cabeza escondida en estas comenzó a llorar, era todo tan claro en ese momento, no había nada que Arnold viera en ella, absolutamente nada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**N/A: Hola a todos y gracias por los comentarios, lamento la demora en la actualización y lo corto del cap, pero prefiero tomarme mi tiempo y intentar darles un fic de la mejor calidad que pueda ofrecerles.**

**Como siempre las criticas, comentarios, etc son bien recibidos. Un saludo enorme y nos vemos.**


	6. Perfección

Arnold camino por las calles con la extraña sensación de que había echo algo malo, con ese sentimiento que te deja un nudo en la garganta y ganas de retroceder el tiempo, sin embargo el chico no lograba entenderlo, repasaba sus pasos una y otra vez sin darse cuenta de que era lo que le provocaba esa sensación.

Sabia que tenia que ver con Helga, con la forma en como lo miro ofendida, diferente, había algo mas allá de la Helga a la que Arnold estaba acostumbrado, un sentimiento de curiosidad nació en su interior. Y aunque era mas que nada una punzada, sabia que había algo en Helga que no estaba viendo, que no había visto todos esos años, pero ¿Qué?, se pregunto una y otra vez sin encontrar respuesta, finalmente llego frente a la casa de huéspedes, subió a su viejo cuarto y se tiro sobre la cama, nada había cambiado mucho allí, su habitación nunca demostró sus nueve años, lo demostraba a él, tal como era, por eso nunca se había visto en la necesidad de cambiarla, mas aun, le guardaba cierto aprecio nostálgico a esas paredes azules y a su vieja manta de cama. En su velador junto al reloj despertador había una foto de él junto a Lila, ella con su deslumbrante sonrisa y aire inocente, era hermosa, al menos para Arnold, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro solo con ver la foto, la chica causaba en el un sentimiento automático de felicidad, como si fuera magia.

Dejo caer su cuerpo sobre la cama y miro fijamente al techo, solía tener buenas ideas allí mismo tendido en su cama, por alguna razón ese lugar le proporcionaba una claridad que nada mas lograba darle, desde su vieja cama Arnold siempre podía ver todo desde el angulo correcto. Se quedo entonces mirando el techo, divagando, pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir con Helga cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió

—¿Qué hay hermano?—Gerald se tiro cómodamente sobre el sillón rojo y se quedo mirando a Arnold, el chico lo miro con cierto desconcierto— Hoy me quedaba en tu casa…¿Verdad?

—Si…si… lo siento, ando algo distraído

—Dime algo que no sepa—Río el moreno y encendió el estero con el control remoto, la música comenzó a llenar la habitación— ¿Paso algo?—Arnold se enderezo y se sentó en su cama, luego se encogió de hombros

—No estoy seguro

—¿Perdón?

—Es solo una discusión que tuve con Helga—Gerald puso los ojos en blanco y suspiro pesadamente

—Viejo, tienes que dejar de darle la autorización para que haga de tu vida un infierno, hablo enserio, ya no estamos en primaria ¿Es que no se aburre?

—No se trata de eso Gerald

—Mira Arnold, se que tienes tu loca idea de un mundo donde todos nos llevemos bien, y lo respeto, enserio… pero Helga es un caso perdido viejo, la conocemos desde hace mas de diez años y solo logra ponernos de mal humor ¿no crees?— El rubio se quedo pensando y suspiro

—A veces se a portado bien

—Si, una vez al año…Arnold entiendo que te quieras preocupar por todos, entiendo que tu loca bondad salga al aire ahora que esta todo este asunto de Dinn y Helga en la escuela pero, enserio, te lo digo como amigo, utiliza tu tiempo en otra cosa… no vale la pena— Arnold se levanto de la cama y se fue a sentar junto a su amigo en el sillón

—Es que sabes…tengo este extraño presentimiento, como …. Como si no la conociéramos realmente— Gerald se quedo mirando a Arnold y negó con la cabeza mientras hacia un sonidito de desaprobación, Arnold conocía ese gesto, era la forma en que Gerald solía darle a entender que se estaba tomando demasiado personal algo y que debía dejarlo ir—…hablo enserio Gerald

—¿Cómo no podríamos conocerla?

—Quizás se oculta…no lo se

—¿De que se ocultaría Helga? Además aunque lo hiciera, nadie puede hacerlo por tanto tiempo… se que quieres creer que hay algo mas que la tosca Helga que conocemos, pero no es verdad Arnold— El rubio se quedo mirando al vacío, había algo en esa idea que le desagradaba mucho— Si lo piensas, quizás Dinn fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar ¿no crees?

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Helga es… mira, cuando éramos niños funcionaba bien porque era como un chico mas pero ahora, cada vez es mas difícil estar cerca de ella ¿Sabes lo que digo?... quizás

—Aun así…Dinn no me gusta… me recuerda a ese chico que conocí a los nueve… ¿Cómo se llamaba?—El muchacho intento traer el nombre a su cabeza pero se le hizo imposible—Como sea, el que andaba en una moto, siempre rudo, él que quiso que robara esa tienda por el ¿Recuerdas?

—Como si fuera ayer

—Nadie debería involucrarse con gente así

—La verdad no sabemos si Dinn sea igual a…

—¿Y dejaremos que Helga lo descubra por las malas? ¿Cómo yo?...Gerald es nuestra amiga

—Ya esta grande para cuidarse sola, y tu mi amigo tienes tu propia vida, céntrate en eso ¿Esta bien?— Arnold suspiro por ultima vez, Gerald nunca vería la preocupación que el sentía, él entendía lo que Gerald intentaba decirle, y sabia que intentar tomar los problemas de todos en sus manos no era la solución y por lo general solía traerle mas problemas de los que solucionaba, sin embargo, la extraña sensación de que si él no ayudaba a Helga nadie lo haría no lo abandonaba, era como un ancla que había cargado siempre, desde pequeño. El había visto a Helga entrar y salir de problemas una y otra vez, y cada vez que pasaba ella lo hacia por su cuenta, recordaba perfectamente todas las veces que Helga tuvo problemas porque Olga venia a la ciudad, cuando tenia problemas con sus padres, ella siempre maquinaba extraños planes por su cuenta, sin pedirle ayuda a nadie, Arnold lo había notado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿a dónde vas?— La voz de Bob se escucho lejana desde la puerta de entrada, Helga suspiro

—Voy donde Phoebe

—¿A mitad de semana?

—Es por un trabajo Bob— El hombre no dijo ninguna palabra mas con lo que Helga entendió que estaba de acuerdo— Por cierto, me llevo el auto— La chica tomo las llaves de la camioneta y se subió a ella, era un auto grande, bastante acorde con la apariencia y la personalidad de su padre, un auto algo viejo que hacia un gruñido único al encenderse el motor, sin embargo era confiable y Helga lo amaba, en el fondo deseaba mucho que Bob y Myriam se compraran un auto nuevo y le dejaran la camioneta a ella. El motor gruño y el auto se puso en marcha, la luz de los faroles y las estrellas iluminaban a Helga en su camino, ella sabia a donde ir, no tenia otro lugar al que quisiera ir, lo necesitaba.

Se estaciono y bajo lentamente, la Banquetera no estaba a mas de una cuadra, caminaría desde allí, al entrar noto que estaba mas vacío que la ultima vez que fue, quizás porque era Lunes, sin embargo habían un par de personas en la barra y otras en las mesas, Helga no tardo mucho en darse cuenta que una chica de pelo corto la saludaba desde una mesa.

—Por aquí— Le señalo, Helga fue y se sentó junto a la chica

—Stella ¿Verdad?

—Stell para los amigos— La chica tenia el cabello corto y color arándano, así mismo era su aroma dulce, sus ojos estaban envueltos en delineador negro, demasiado exagerado para Helga que nuca en su vida había considerado la opción de usar maquillaje, la chica era menuda, mas flaquita que el promedio, pero sin embargo daba una sensación extraña que te quitarían todas las ganas de meterte con ella.

—Stell entonces—Helga miro el lugar, el escenario estaba vacío aun y sonaba una monótona música de ambiente— ¿Va a venir alguna banda?

—Siempre vienen— Tras la espalda de Helga apareció Arthie sosteniendo dos vasos de gaseosa— Lamento no haberte traído, no sabia que estabas aquí— La rubia se encogió de hombros

—Crei que tomaban cerveza…digo, cuando están aquí—Stella se río por lo bajo

—Es dia de semana, no estamos tan locos Helga… no puedes llegar a la escuela oliendo a cerveza, además mañana tengo examen— La chica y Arthie brindaron con sus dos vasos de gaseosa— No venimos aquí solo porque haya barra—Río— Es el mejor lugar para pasar el rato…— Stell comenzó a pasar la yema de su dedo por el borde de su vaso helado— ¿Tu donde sueles pasar el rato?

—¿Yo?— Helga se quedo pensando— En el parque hablando, en el centro comercial… o en la casa de algún amigo… supongo que no suena muy emocionante—Sus dos acompañantes rieron por lo bajo

—No te estamos juzgando—Sonrío Arthie—Esta bien pasarla como mas te guste, quizás no funcione para nosotros pero si te entretiene solo hazlo—Helga se quedo mirándolo

—No tienes que creer que tienes que actuar como nosotros— Stell le alcanzo el vaso para que bebiera un poco— No nos interesa si no bebes o fumas, si no conoces lugares como estos, eres agradable, eso es suficiente para nosotros— Helga no pudo evitar sonreír, ellos eran bastante diferentes a como pensó que serian

—Crei que tenían mas requisitos— Río la rubia, los dos chicos correspondieron a su risa

— Odiamos juzgar a la gente Helga— Arthie suspiro— Las personas creen que todos pertenecen o no a un grupo, que todos son iguales, mucha gente nos ve, como nos vestimos, que fumamos, como lucimos, como nos va en la escuela… creen que somos delincuentes

—Nos tratan como si lo fuéramos Helga, pero no somos delincuentes— Stell también suspiro— La gente ve a alguien y se hace a una idea de cómo es, como se supone que debería ser, en que grupo encaja…odio eso, jamás le haría eso a una persona

—Oh…— Helga guardo silencio, era verdad, Arnold creía eso de ellos. Apenas Arthie vio la expresión de Helga se apresuro a hablarle con una sonrisa

—Oye oye, no te preocupes… la verdad no es tan malo como lo hicimos sonar, al menos podemos ser nosotros mismos ¿No crees? Si nadie espera anda de nosotros entonces podemos actuar como realmente somos, sin escondernos_—__ "sin escondernos" _esa palabra retumbo en la cabeza de la chica, a veces ella sentía eso, que se escondía, nunca logro descifrar de que o de quien, solo lo hacia, quizás porque si se mostraba sensible como realmente era podían burlarse, al menos cuando era niña y ahora quizás solo era una rutina, era algo que ya todos creían, finalmente su escudo de defensa se había transformado en una mascara con los años, pudiendo sacársela solo frente a Phoebe, nadie mas.

Luego de unos minutos una banda empezó a sonar, pasaron casi dos cuartos de hora antes de que Dinn apareciera, al ver a Helga sonrío abiertamente, la chica no pudo evitar notarlo, había algo en Dinn que la sorprendía, era totalmente transparente, sus expresiones, sus palabras, lo que quería, solo lo decía. Helga hubiera deseado ser un poco mas como él, quizás de esa forma ella hubiera podido confesar sus sentimientos con Arnold hace años, quizás si fuera así de transparente el mismo Arnold se hubiera dado cuenta solo. Las bandan iban pasando una a una, así mismo las horas, Arthie y Stell se fueron antes de que Helga pudiera notarlo, estaba distraída con la música, con el olor a humo de incienso y cigarro de la Banquetera y sobre todo con sus propios pensamientos, aun sentía una punzada de dolor en el pecho por la ultima conversación que tuvo con Arnold.

— ¿No iras a tu casa?— Helga casi se sobresalto cuando escucho a Dinn, el joven había estado extremadamente callado desde que llego.

—No aun… necesitaba salir

—¿Paso algo?—Helga lo miro preguntándose si había sido una pregunta al azar o el se había dado cuenta que había algo mal, ella se encogió de hombros.

—Nada muy nuevo a decir verdad, lo mismo que ha pasado siempre—Suspiro

—Entonces quizás estas buscando un cambio— Helga río

—¿Y tu sabes donde encontrarlo?— Dijo con un tono de burla, el chico solo le sonrío con aire de suficiencia

—Quizás— Helga le pego un codazo leve y río

—Apuesto a que no tienes ninguna respuesta—La chica sonrío en tono de burla

—No— Dinn simplemente sonrío y se quedo mirando a la banda—Pero es difícil tener respuestas si tu no haces preguntas— La chica río con la simplicidad del comentario, de cualquier forma sabia que Dinn no tenia la respuesta a sus problemas, a su problema, porque Helga debía afrontar que su problema tenia nombre. El tiempo siguió pasando y Helga no parecía tener intenciones de irse, no quería hacerlo, a decir verdad no quería afrontar nada, su casa, su escuela, a Arnold, la Banquetera estaba tan lejos de su realidad que era como un sueño, ella podría haberse quedado toda la noche allí si la hubieran dejado—Eh, Pataki, ya es hora de que nos vayamos, mañana hay escuela— La rubia se volteo a verlo

—No pensé que te preocupara la escuela—Dinn río por lo bajo y negó con la cabeza

—No demasiado, pero tengo el presentimiento de que a ti te preocupa mas de lo que dices—Helga solo río y negó con su índice

—Tus presentimientos apestan, vamos chico déjale eso a las psíquicas y tu preocúpate de tus asuntos

—Tu eres mi asunto ahora— La sonrisa cordial pero presuntuosa del joven apareció nuevamente, ella solo se quedo mirándolo— Vámonos, te dejare en tu casa

—No es necesario, traje el auto de Bob

—Entonces tu ve a dejarme a la mia, no traje la moto— Helga se río y asintió, luego se levanto de la mesa.

Ambos chicos se subieron a la camioneta, el olor a pino de vainilla los ataco apenas abrieron las puertas, los asientos con peladuras en la piel, la pintura desgastada y la rendija rota del aire acondicionado, por alguna razón todas esas cosas hacían pensar a Dinn que esa camioneta se adaptaba perfectamente a la chica que la conducía. Helga comenzó a conducir mientras Dinn le decía por donde debía irse, luego de unas cuantas cuadras Helga se dio cuenta que se estaba adentrando a un buen vecindario, el mejor de la ciudad para ser preciso.

—¿Vives por aquí?— Pregunto al tiempo que asomaba la cabeza por la ventana, enormes casas se erguían frente a ellas, con inmensos patios y rejas que llegaban hasta los cielos, Dinn solo se encogió de hombros

—Es lo que me toco, supongo

—¡Wow! ¿Y porque gastas tu tiempo en una mugre como la Banquetera? ¡Podrías contratar tus propias bandas!¡Esto es asombroso!—El chico río— ¿Cómo alguien con tanta suerte puede verse como si nada bueno le pasara?

—Supongo que soy algo malagradecido

—¡Ya lo creo!—Dijo Helga al tiempo que lo golpeaba en el hombro— Esto es asombroso…— El auto se detuvo frente a una casa enorme de cuatro pisos, Helga se quedo mirándola de arriba abajo, luego de observarla con cuidado miro a Dinn y se pregunto como era que sabia tanto sobre problemas con sus padres, es decir, su vida parecía asombrosa desde donde Helga estaba parada.

—Siento cierta curiosidad de tu parte rudita

—Por una vez tus instintos no están fallando—Río— ¿Por qué juegas al chico malo si tienes todo lo que todos quieren?—Dinn se encogió de hombros— ¿Es para llamar la atención de tus padres?

—Todo lo contrario— Río— Mis padres son separados pero viven juntos, ya sabes, tema de imágenes— Suspiro— Soy lo único que tienen, ambos, y pelean constantemente por mi atención, por ver a quien le agrado mas… no importa lo que haga ellos están de acuerdo

—Suena como un infierno—Dijo con un evidente tono sarcástico, él no podía estar quejándose de eso enserio, que intentara vivir un dia donde todos lo compararan con Olga y luego fuera a quejarse de su perfecta vida.

—Mira no me quejo, solo empecé buscando un punto donde alguno de los dos me dijera que no, me regañara… donde alguno se comportara como un Padre—Dinn suspiro— Ellos me dan cosas todo el tiempo, o me invitan a lugares pero no escuchan una palabra de lo que digo, no les interesa lo que yo haga… supongo que por eso juego a ser el chico malo— Dinn observo a Helga unos segundos— ¿Tu porque juegas?

—Por todo lo contrario a ti— Una sonrisa nostálgica salio de los labios de la joven— Tengo esta hermana perfecta, Olga— Su voz hizo un mohín al pronunciar ese nombre— No importa lo que haga ella es la mejor, yo soy invisible para Bob y Myriam, como un error o algo… no intento llamar su atención ¿Sabes? Solo soy así porque tuve que defenderme yo sola siempre, cocinarme, ir a la escuela… —Dinn quito la vista de Helga y se quedo mirando por la ventana.

—No creo que tu hermana sea tan buena…digo, nadie puede ser mas perfecta que tu— Sonrío, Helga frunció el ceño y lo golpeo, pero no enfadada, si no como en un pequeño juego.

—No juegues conmigo idiota, se que no estoy ni cerca de la perfección— Los dos rieron

—Quizás no la perfección de la mayoría pero ¡Rayos! La forma en como te defiendes sola, el garbo y la fuerza con la que haces las cosas…eso debe ser perfecto en alguna manera ¿No crees?— Helga se quedo mirándolo unos segundos

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Dinn?

—Si, las que quieras

—Sonara algo extraña…

—Solo hazla

—¿Qué tengo de bueno?— Helga no pudo evitar juntar sus manos como puño presa del nerviosismo, podía escuchar la voz de Arnold titubeando, diciéndole que no lo sabia, podía sentir el pecho oprimido nuevamente

—¿Bromeas? ¿Quieres que me quede toda la noche hablando?—Río Dinn, la rubia abrió sus ojos de par en par— Eres increíble Helga, eres inteligente, y fuerte y tienes un sentido del humor algo…agresivo pero es asombroso— La sonrisa del chico entibio a Helga, por primera vez en la vida había escuchado a alguien decirle algo así, algo realmente bueno, Dinn podía verlo sin siquiera conocerla, el lograba encontrar algo en donde a veces ni siquiera ella podía encontrar nada.

—Gracias… idiota arrogante—Helga se limito a sonreírle, el chico le devolvió la sonrisa y tomo la mano derecha de la joven

—Eres lo máximo Pataki, no deberías dejar que alguien te hiciera dudarlo

—No dije que hubiera un alguien… ¿Sigues haciéndole caso a tu patético instinto?—Río la chica por lo bajo

—Siempre hay un alguien— Helga apretó la mano del joven y luego la soltó

—Deberías entrar a tu mansión niño rico— Dinn soltó una carcajada y asintió, entonces bajo del auto—Espera…— El chico se detuvo en el marco de la puertecita del coche y se volteo a verla

—Mañana si quieres pasarme a buscar… tienes permiso….—Río, y sin decir nada mas dio marcha al motor, el joven cerro la puerta y Helga se dirigió nuevamente a su casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Helga con suerte había dormido dos horas esa noche, y no solo por el echo de haber llegado ridículamente tarde a su casa, si no porque aun en la cama no lograba conciliar el sueño, finalmente su cuerpo se dio por vencido pero no mucho después sonó el despertador.

La mañana de la chica fue lenta y pausada, marcada por bostezos largos y pequeñas lagunas donde olvidaba que iba a hacer, al subir al autobús sintió que pasaba por una pasarela de ojos que la observaban con atención, aparentemente todo ese ridículo rumor sobre Dinn se demoraría mas de un dia en desaparecer.

—Buenos días Helga—Le saludo Phoebe al tiempo que la rubia se dejaba caer en el asiento— Lamento no haber venido ayer a la escuela…ya sabes… para estar contigo— Helga se pregunto que país enorme había salvado ella en su vida pasada para merecer a una amiga como Phoebe.

—Esta bien Phoebs, lo que estos perdedores anden diciendo de mi no me afecta en lo mas mínimo— Phoebe se quedo mirándola y le sonrío, saco de su mochila una bolsita de papel con una rosquilla y se la dio a Helga

—De cualquier forma si quieres hablar…

—No hay nada de que hablar— Dijo al tiempo que le daba un bocado a la rosquilla— Si no les presto atención entonces dejaran de hablar de mi

—Bueno en realidad…. No si sigues juntándote con Dinn ¿no crees?—La chica bajo la mirada para decir eso.

—Encontraran algo mas de que hablar tarde o temprano

—Helga…

—¿Qué?

—No creo que sea bueno para ti juntarte con Dinn digo… la gente ya dice suficientes cosas sobre ti ….— Helga frunció el ceño ¿Acaso se veía ella como la persona a la que le importaba si la gente hablaba?, dio otro bocado a su rosquilla y respondió

—Me gustaría saber porque todos hacen tanto escándalo con esto de Dinn… realmente… es solo un chico.

—Pero Helga, hay tantas cosas que dicen de él…de sus amigos

—¿Quién las dice?

—….la gente de la preparatoria...no lo se Helga, es solo algo que todos saben, supongo…

—No me interesa lo que todos digan Phoebe, no dejare de juntarme con Dinn y los demás, si nuestros amigos quieren pasarse la vida hablando de eso, bien por ellos.—Phoebe se quedo mirando a la chica, una duda repentina atravesó su cabeza

—Helga…no será… ¿te gusta Dinn?— La rubia soltó una carcajada.

—No—Afirmo tajante, sin embargo la pregunta siguió rondando su mente, la verdad no sabia que sentía por Dinn, lo conocía hace tan poco, además era algo tan diferente a lo que sentía por Arnold. Dinn era algo nuevo, jamás en su vida había conocido a alguien así, que pudiera verla sin dificultad, verla a ella tras su mascara, que pudiera entenderla, sin embargo su corazón no parecía acelerarse frente al chico, sus palabras no se acortaban y no tenia la necesidad de alejarlo como lo había echo toda la vida con Arnold, era imposible que le gustara.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

**N/A: Gracias a todos por los reviews, por comentar que les parece como va la historia –soy muy feliz al leer sus reviews- Disculpen si los capítulos son algo cortos pero lo hago de esta forma para no demorarme tanto en subirlos.**

**Si prefieren capítulos mas largos –pero me demoraría un poco mas- háganmelo saber (:**

**Nuevamente les agradezco mucho el tiempo que se dan en leer, tanto a los que comentan como a los que no.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo 3**


	7. Desconocidos

Pasaron unas semanas y poco a poco la gente comenzaba a hablar menos, mas que nada por costumbre, Dinn había optado por ir a buscar a Helga a la escuela varias veces por semana, y la mayoria de las veces iba con sus amigos también, de esta forma poco a poco quienes rodeaban a Helga dejaron de comentarlo entre murmullos y comenzaron a centrar su atención en otros acontecimientos y en la vida de otras personas.

Aquella tarde de viernes Helga había invitado a Clint, Arthie, Stell y Dinn a su casa, los chicos solian ir allí muy a menudo también, no solo porque quedaba cerca si no porque Myriam solia dormir y Bob no llegaba hasta la noche. Como siempre estaban dispersos en la sala de estar, hablando de nada en particular mientras escuchaban un nuevo CD que Stell había conseguido en una venta de jardin.

—Este grupo es asombroso— Dijo emocionado Clint al tiempo que fingia que tocaba una bateria invicible— ¿De que epoca dices que son?

—Según la señora que me lo vendio son de los 80', pero no fueron conocidos— Contesto Stell mientras undia su cabeza en una revista.

—Deberiamos ir todos a esas ventas de jardin que tu siempre cuentas ¿Por qué nunca nos llevas contigo?

—¿Y que se queden con las cosas que quiero para mi? Consigue tus propios lugares Clint—La chica saco la lengua por sobre su revista y volvio a leerla

—Eres una pesima amiga, pesima, te digo— Mientras Clint intentaba que Stell le prestara mas atención a sus quejas que al articulo de la revista que leia Helga se quedo mirandolos a todos en silencio, era asombroso lo comoda que se sentia, podia ser gritona y mandona y a nadie le importaba, y mas que eso, podia ser suave sin que a nadie le pareciera extraño tampoco, esos chicos no la cuestionaban, y por extraño que pareciera la conocían mas que sus amigos de infancia.

—¿En que piensas?—La pregunta de Dinn saco a Helga de sus cavilaciones, ella nego con la cabeza

—Pensaba en que Clint tiene razón y Stell deberia compartir sus ventas secretas ¡Que no lo haga es como que yo no los deje venir a casa!—Se quejo entre risas, Stell dejo la revista a un lado y la miro ceñuda con un gesto de diversión en el rostro

—¡No pueden ponerse todos contra mi!

—Vamos Stell, llevanos contigo— Dinn pico a la chica en la frente al tiempo que se lo pedia, a los segundos Arthie se le unio

—Esta bien… que molestos son… ¿Les parece si vamos alguno de estos fines de semana?—Mientras todos se ponian de acuerdo el timbre sonó, Helga se extraño pues nadie solia venir sin avisar, entonces callo en la cuenta.

—¡Oh no! ¿Qué dia es?— Salto de su asiento y miro en todas direcciones en busca de un calendario

—Viernes 28 ¿Por qué?—Respondio Arthie

—Le dije a un compañero que pasara a casa para trabajar en un proyecto, no puedo creer que lo olvidara— Helga sintio que el tiempo se detuvo un segundo ¿Acaso había olvidado una cita de estudios con Arnold?— Realmente no puedo creer que lo olvidara…

—Vamos, no es para tanto, si quieres nos vamos en cinco segundos—Sonrío Arthie

—No, no… estudiaremos en mi habitación, no es necesario que se vayan, en cuanto terminemos bajo con ustedes— Helga sonrío y corrio hacia la puerta, Dinn siguió a la chica con la mirada

—Hola Helga— Y allí estaba Arnold parado frente a Helga, con unos libros bajo el brazo y su aire calmado, la rubia no podia creer que hubiese olvidado aquello.

—Oh, había olvidado que venias, lo siento…—Con un gesto le dijo que pasara, el chico abrio los ojos de par en par cuando vio a Dinn y a los demas— Estudiemos arriba

—C…claro… ¿Tus padres?

—No estan— Arnold miro hacia la sala de estar mientras subia las escaleras— No quemaran nada si eso es lo que piensas— El chico nego con la cabeza y miro hacia otro lugar

—No dije nada— Aclaro el joven al tiempo que entraba a la habitación de Helga, la pieza era una extraña mezcla de la habitación de una adolecente y la de una niña, como si en el transcurso de los años y a medida que Helga incorporaba nuevas cosas a la habitación le hubiese dado tristesa botar algunas cosas, una repisa poseia tres muñecas de trapo que miraban a Arnold con rostro sonriente.

—No es por lo que dijiste, es por la forma en que los viste…— Helga suspiro y fue hacia su escritorio para vaciarlo un poco y que los dos pudieran comenzar a trabajar, su corazon latia rapidamente como era usual cuando estaba cerca de él, sin embargo no estaba atesorando cada precioso minuto como ella ubiera creido que lo haria, en vez de eso deseaba fervorosamente bajar y terminar de escuchar el magnifico disco que había conseguid Stell.

Arnold se sento en una silla junto a la de Helga y puso sobre el escritorio los libros que Helga le había pasado para que leyera.

—Realmente fue una buena idea elegir la Revolucion Francesa Helga, es un tema interesantisimo– Dijo con su usual tono cortez— ¿Has leido algo?— La chica asintió

— Hice un resumen— Helga saco de uno de los cajones de su escritorio un par de papeles escritos, Arnold se quedo mirandola con desconcierto— ¿Qué? ¿No crees que sea suficiente?

—No…es solo que

—¿Es solo que-qué cabeza de balon?¿Tengo monos pintados en la cara?

— Es solo que no crei que realmente ayudarias en algo…— Un silencio incomodo se produjo, la chica frunció el ceño y se lo quedo mirando con gesto ofendido, pero Arnold solamente suspiro y le sonrio— Lamento si te ofendi, pero siempre que nos toca trabajar, bueno, no eres muy cooperativa

—Empezemos con el trabajo Arnoldo, mientras antes termine con esto antes bajare a estar con mis amigos— La chica comenzó a abrir los libros y a leer en silencio, sentia esa extraña sensación de que se estaba comportando diferente, usualmente demoraria el trabajo para pasar mas tiempo con Arnold sin embargo en ese instante solo queria poder volver abajo. De alguna forma u otra Helga noto que en los ultimos años todos sus movimientos orbitaban en torno a Arnold, a ocultarle su amor, a saber de él, a que la notara, sin embargo algo en la forma en que se movia su universo estaba cambiando, Helga podia sentirlo, poco a poco Arnold dejaba de ser el sol en su sistema solar y ella misma se volvia el propio centro de su mundo.

Durante varios minutos si es que no fue casi una hora, lo unico que se escuchaba era el sonido de los lapizes escribiendo sobre el papel, de vez en cuando Helga miraba de solsayo al rubio por unos segundos, como para confirmar que sus cabellos seguían igual de dorados o sus ojos igual de azules, y cada una de las veces que lo miraba mientras lo observaba la invadia una sensación de paz, aquella que la había reconfortado miles de veces desde que era pequeña.

—Creo que hemos avanzado mucho hoy— Dijo sonriente Arnold mientras miraba lo mucho que habian averiguado del tema— Supongo que podriamos seguir otro dia, así podras bajar con tus amigos.— Helga asintió mientras lo miraba.

—¿Qué? ¿Ningun comentario molesto sobre que hacen en mi casa o lo peligrosos que son?— Su tono prepotente y de burla logro borrar la sonrisa en Arnold.

—Es obvio que nada de lo que te diga te hara cambiar de opinión respecto a Dinn y sus amigos, así que decidi simplemente dejar el tema— Suspiro— Eres una chica grande y sabes lo que haces

—Así es Arnold, se lo que hago— Helga se quedo mirandolo solo esperando escuchar su voz una vez mas. El chico noto la mirada persistente de Helga y se quedo mirandola también, sin poder evitar pensar que últimamente había algo diferente respecto a Helga, sierto cambio en su aire.

—Bueno, yo me voy— Arnold comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, por alguna razón Helga sintio ese momento como segundos, podia escuchar su corazon latir al ritmo de los pasos de Arnold, solo queria escuchar su voz una vez mas, escucharlo decir su nombre, algo. Porque para Helga eso era siempre mas que suficiente para ser feliz.

—Espera— Dijo al tiempo que lo tomaba de la muñeca para que no saliera

—¿Pasa algo?— Helga lo solto con brusquedad apenas el se volteo para verla, miro al piso y luego lo miro a él.

—Yo— Eso era malo, solo había actuado impulsivamente y no tenia idea de que excusa se inventaria en ese momento— Yo… me gustaria que dejaras de mirar a los chicos como si fueran una clase de delincuentes— Helga se sorprendio a si misma disiendo algo que ella realmente pensaba— Me molesta que lo hagas

—¿Los chicos? ¿Te refieres a Dinn y los demas?

—¿A quien mas si no?

—Lamento si te he dado esa sensación, pero…—Arnold miro al piso— Estoy sinceramente preocupado Helga, y te lo dije

—No tienes de que preocuparte, son buenas personas, y quisiera que dejaras de poner eso en duda cada vez que los ves

—Solo creo que

—Se lo que crees, estoy aburrida de escuchar lo que crees y de esta conversación absurda que se ha repetido mil veces, lo unico que te digo es que dejes de creer que tienes la razón y yo soy la estupida que se esta metiendo por el camino equivocado— Helga se cruzo de brazos— Ellos son lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo Arnold, y saben mas de mi que todos ustedes juntos, por eso me molesta tu actitud con ellos

—Es imposible que te conozcan mejor Helga, o que tu los conoscas bien a ellos… estoy intentando ayudarte

—No necesito ayuda, ademas ¿Qué sabes de mi Arnold?— El chico se quedo cayado— Nos conocemos desde casi siempre pero ¿Qué sabes de mi?

—Yo… —Helga no queria escuchar lo que seguia, porque no nesesitaba volver a corroborar que el chico por el que moria no la conocia ni siquiera un poco.

—¿Sabes que? Da igual… piensa lo que quieras de ellos, o de mi….— Dijo al tiempo que lo empujaba fuera de su habitacion— El tiempo te demostrara que te equivocaste— Arnold la miro, algo en su voz sonaba diferente, algo parecido a miedo se reflejaba claramente en sus ojos, el solo obedecio y se fue. Helga se dejo caer sobre el piso y cubrio su rostro con las manos, odiaba sentir que Arnold tenia tanto poder sobre ella, como podia hacerla la persona mas feliz del mundo solo mirandola y al mismo tiempo como podia hacerla sentir tan desdichada. Había llegado un punto en el que Helga odiaba en lo que se había convertido toda esa obsecion, todo ese dolor constante, porque, no era como cuando eran pequeños, era peor, la edad solo los había distanciado mas y la brecha que los separaba ahora se veia casi infinita.

Dolia, cada vez que lo miraba dolia, porque en el fondo sabia que ella no era mas que una casualidad en su vida y que quizás Arnold jamas había reparado realmente en su presencia, en lo que era ella realmente, en quien era en realidad.

Un nudo en la garganta se formo rapidamente, las ganas de gritar estaban a punto de desbordarse cuando sintio que la puerta se abria, Helga se sento en el piso mientras veia como Dinn entraba en silencio. El chico la miro y se sento junto a ella.

—Tienes que dejar de permitir que te haga daño— Dijo al tiempo que miraba a otra parte, la chica se sobre salto

— ¿Qué dices?

—Para mi eres como un libro abierto Pataki— Le sonrío el chico— Y supe desde la primera vez que te vi y ese chico intento ayudarte que él era mas que un compañero para ti, tus ojos te delatan— Helga se quedo mirandolo sorprendida.

—Jamas me habian delatado antes

—Es porque nadie se a dado el trabajo de mirarlos a fondo— Helga no supo bien si sentirse feliz o triste por ese comentario, así que solo mantuvo la vista en Dinn— Te conozco

—Lo se— Dijo con simpleza, no era necesario si quiera cuestionar eso, Dinn la conocia sin siquiera nesesitar que ella le explicara nada. Se produjo un silencio.


	8. Mascaras

—_Para mi eres como un libro abierto Pataki, Y supe desde la primera vez que te vi y ese chico intento ayudarte que él era mas que un compañero para ti, tus ojos te delatan_

—_Jamás me habían delatado antes_

—_Es porque nadie se a dado el trabajo de mirarlos a fondo, te conozco._

Helga volvió a moverse en la cama intentando dormirse sin conseguirlo, las palabras de Dinn seguían persiguiéndola y alejándolas del sueño, suspiro pesadamente.

—¿Por qué no puedo olvidar lo que dijo?— Se pregunto en voz alta mientras sentía como un extraño hormigueo la invadía, había algo en Dinn que era extraño, algo en la forma en como se sentía cómoda y libre junto a él que jamás había sentido antes.— Estupido Dinn…— Finalmente se sentó en su cama y saco uno de sus tantos cuadernos, tomo un lápiz y comenzó a escribir rápidamente mientras dejaba que el sonido del bolígrafo sobre el papel la calmara, la poesía siempre lograba calmarla. Termino rápidamente y miro su poema con extrañeza— _"Idiota Arrogante"_- Escribió en la parte superior del papel y luego lo subrayo, miro su trabajo y sintió aun mas inquietud, aquel poema era el primer poema que no había escrito pensando en Arnold, el primero de toda su vida.

Ese chico Dinn, había algo raro en la manera en como la hacia sentir.

-.-.-.-.-

Apenas y pudo despertarse aquella mañana debido a que no había dormido bien, con suerte había logrado dormir dos horas y como si fuera poco era lunes, no había peor dia que los lunes.

Helga se coloco una remera negra y se calzo unos jeans teñidos de rosa, peino su cabello con las manos y se dirigió hacia la cocina, como siempre no había desayuno esperándola, Myriam dormía sobre el sillón de la Sala y Bob aun se estaba bañando en el primer piso. Sus mañanas siempre la desalentaban un poco pero bastaba con salir a la calle como para que se sintiera repuesta nuevamente, no solo porque el aire fresco era un placer para cualquiera si no porque en el autobús podría ver a Arnold. Río para si misma y salio a la calle.

—Buenos días rudita— Apoyado en su moto Dinn la saludaba con un gesto. Helga lo miro y sonrío inconciente y siguió caminando como si no lo hubiese visto— Eh, vine a llevarte—La chica río y se volteo a verlo

—Lo asumí— Lo miro de arriba abajo y luego negó utilizando su índice— Pero si quieres hacer estas cosas avísame antes, ya te lo he dicho

—Es una sorpresa Pataki, tómatelo con humor—Helga río

—Hoy tomare el autobús de cualquier forma— El chico dibujo una media sonrisa en su rostro

—Vamos, acompáñame. Mi hermosa es mejor que cualquier autobús escolar

—¿Te he dicho que encuentro extraño que tu motocicleta se llame "hermosa"?—Dinn soltó una carcajada y asintió

—Si, tu y Stell lo han dejado claro en varias oportunidades…. Aun así, vamos— Helga medito unos segundos y finalmente asintió, el chico se acomodo y ella se acomodo tras el ubicando sus manos alrededor de la cintura del joven. La moto partió con un sonido suave y susurrante, como el ronroneo de un gato, y entonces empezó a andar. Helga miraba como los vehículos y todo se movía a su alrededor mientras ella avanzaba velozmente, sin duda andar en moto era una de las mejores experiencias jamás creadas –pensó- podía sentir el viento, el ruido de la calle, los sonidos susurrante, podía sentir el latido de Dinn…— ¡Hey no te sueltes!

—Lo siento— Helga se sorprendió al notar que sin darse cuenta había soltado a Dinn cuando se percato de que sentía los pausados latidos de su corazón, a pesar de no estar tocando su pecho podía sentirlos. Entonces se sintió realmente incomoda sin razón aparente e intento concentrarse nuevamente en el sonido de la calle o las formas que se veían al pasar a toda velocidad, sin embargo lo único a lo que podía prestarle atención era a los latidos de Dinn. Para cuando llego a la escuela podía escucharlos dentro de su cabeza, como una melodía guardada.

—Tal como lo prometí, un paseo en "Hermosa" es mas rápido y mas divertido ¿A que no?— El chico río mientras se sacaba el casco, Helga se tardo unos segundos en notar que aun seguía aferrada al pecho del chico.

—Pudo haber sido peor—Dijo al tiempo que lo soltaba, Dinn lanzo una carcajada y se bajo de la moto para quedar frente a Helga que seguía sentada atrás.

—¿Qué pasa rudita? Crei que ya te había dicho que podía leerte como un libro, dime que piensas— La sonrisa confiada logro molestar a Helga, era obvio que él ya sabia que pensaba ella, no era necesario leer su cabeza bastaba con haber notado las manos temblorosas de la chica durante todo el viaje, aun así ¿Tenia que hacer tan evidente que la conocía así de bien solo con mirarla?. Helga resoplo.—Estuviste rara todo el viaje

—Si me conoces tan bien adivínalo, idiota— El chico volvió a soltar otra carcajada, como riéndose de sus inútiles intentos por permanecer escondida frente a él, sin saber porque Helga empezó a reír también, quizás de ella misma, quizás de la situación, pero en algún punto encontró pertinente simplemente reír. Intentar crear mascaras o barreras con Dinn era inútil, solo debía rendirse. Helga jamás había sido alguien muy honesta en la vida pero, de empezar a ser honesta con alguien ¿Por qué no con Dinn?

—Adivinaría, si, pero estoy seguro que es mas divertido si me lo dices tu— Su sonrisa confiada volvió a aparecer y le causo la misma sensación de irritabilidad a Helga, volvió a resoplar.—Esta bien, si no quieres decírmelo, pero apostaría a Hermosa a que tiene que ver con lo que te dije el otro dia —La primera reacción de Helga fue de sorpresa ¿El chico era demasiado arrogante o simplemente ella era tan cristalina frente a él?— Por tu expresión asumo que acerté— Dinn le ofreció la mano a Helga para que se bajara de la moto pero ella lo hizo sola.

—Algo así— Él se limito a sonreír.

—Me gustaría pensar en algo que hayas dicho pero, debes admitir que no eres alguien de muchas palabras— Dinn no dijo eso como un reproche, sin embargo Helga sintió como si le estuviesen echando algo en cara, a decir verdad Dinn podía quejarse al respecto, el chico había sido bastante hablador desde que se conocieron, y varias veces sus palabras la sacaron de un mal estado anímico, sin embargo Helga jamás le había dicho mas que lo justo. Era una amistad dispar, eso era seguro.

—Para que no digas que no te digo lo que pienso— Helga hurgo en su bolso y saco un cuadernito, arranco una hoja y se la paso.

—"Idiota Arrogante"—Leyó el chico en voz alta antes de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, no de superioridad, no de arrogancia, una pequeña sonrisa de verdadera felicidad, este pequeño gesto hizo que Helga quisiera sonreír también, pero se contuvo.

—Con esto deberías dejar de molestarme con tus babosadas por un tiempo, nos vemos— Se hecho la mochila a la espalda y camino hacia el colegio, cuando por fin cruzo la puerta sintió como su pecho se estremecía, era la primera vez en su vida que dejaba que alguien leyera su poesía. Trago aire y siguió caminando, su mañana había sido lo bastante extraña, no iba a dejar que el dia siguiera poniéndose raro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El chico apenas y podía percibir el mundo que lo estaba rodeando, sus pensamientos estaban demasiado distantes como para si quiera lograr distinguir de quienes eran las voces que lo rodeaban, llevaba dos días en ese mar de pensamientos que no lo dejaban tranquilo.

—¡Arnold!— La mano de su novia tocando la suya lo despertó de su ensimismamiento— ¿Qué te pasa el dia de hoy? Has estado distraído desde la mañana— Suspiro, entonces Arnold recordó que era la hora del almuerzo y estaba sentado con Lila, Gerald, Stinky, Sid, Harold, Ronda y Nadin.

—Lo…lo siento Lila, seguramente es porque no dormí bien—Se disculpo mientras revolvía aun mas su puré de papas con el tenedor.

—Bueno, esta bien…solo estábamos hablando del trabajo de historia, no es como si fuera una conversación tan importante— El chico dejo de mover el tenedor y volvió a hundirse en su mar de pensamientos, eso era, eso era lo que lo tenia tan inquieto ¿Quién era Helga Pataki?, el fin de semana que acababa de pasar ella se lo había preguntado, le había preguntado si realmente la conocía y el se había quedado mudo, aun después de todos esos años, aun después de ser vecinos de toda una vida el no lo sabia, el no sabia quien era Helga Pataki, y eso le molestaba, mas que eso, el hecho de darse cuenta que probablemente ella lo conociera mejor.

— ¿Tierra llamando a Arnold?—Ahora era Gerald el que lo volvía a la realidad, todos los presentes en la mesa lo miraron con especial preocupación— Viejo, enserio que necesitas dormir mejor.— Arnold asintió pero no era capaz de prestar atención a la conversación, ¿Cómo era posible que supiera tan poco de la persona con la que había convivido tanto tiempo?, si cualquiera en esa mesa le hubiera hecho la misma pregunta él hubiera podido responder en cosa de segundos, pero cuando la pregunta salio de los labios de Helga no pudo hacer mas que quedarse callado. ¿Quién era ella?.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El dia termino sin mas novedades, tal como Helga lo había deseado, volvió a su casa caminando lentamente mientras escuchaba música y luego se desparramo sobre el sofá de su casa para tomarse una bien merecida siesta. Aquel dia no había tomado el bus y apenas y había visto a Arnold, podía sentir el vacío de su presencia y la ausencia de un leve recuerdo con el sonido de su voz, sin embargo era una incomodidad aguantable, era como si todos los días almorzara emparedado de mantequilla de mani y jalea –su favorito- y un dia simplemente no lo comiera, en verdad lo extrañaría, si, pero seria mas que nada por la costumbre que por otra cosa, porque en realidad, después de un tiempo comer siempre lo mismo, aburre.

Helga se sorprendió ante el camino al que la conducían sus pensamientos. Salio del sillón de un salto y corrió a su habitación, hurgo dentro de su armario y cogio una caja que tenia varios diarios y cuadernos adentro, los leyó aunque se sabia la mayoría de los poemas de memoria, cada vez que leia en sus propias palabras lo brillantes que podían resultar los ojos de Arnold, o lo armónica que lograba ser su risa, recordaba lo mucho que le gustaba y que ese extraño sentimiento de cambio seguramente se debía mas a cansancio que a otra cosa, porque, para ser sinceros, Helga no imaginaba un mundo donde Arnold no fuera el centro de su devoción.

Guardo los diarios nuevamente en la caja y esta en el closet, necesitaba verlo. Quizás era por todo lo que había leído o porque había entendido finalmente que necesitaba verlo, fuera cual fuera la razón se calzo sus deportivas y salio a la calle en dirección a la casa de huéspedes. Alguna excusa vendría a su mente cuando llegara allí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Arnold se dejo caer sobre su cama mientras miraba como las nubes surcaban sobre su cabeza tras su techo envitriado, el sentimiento de incomodidad que lo había acompañado durante todo el dia no hacia mas que hacerse mas y mas grande a medida que pasaban las horas. La pregunta que lo acosaba seguía rondando su cabeza sin encontrar respuesta, entonces comenzó a ver en su librero y busco los anuarios de años anteriores, ella estaba en todos ellos, con el ceño fruncido y con un gesto impaciente, con una mirada imposible de leer y nada que le diera una pista, entonces se centro en sus propios recuerdos. Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fueron todas esas veces que fue empujado, molestado o humillado por la chica, las miles de veces que fue llamado "cabeza de balón", todos esos momentos en que se pregunto como seguía siendo amigo de ella, pero tras todos esos recuerdos estaban un pequeño fragmento de recuerdos que el tenia casi olvidados, algunos con la mirada desviada o un aire pensativo, con un pequeño gesto de ayuda o una sonrisa escondida.

Él sabia quien era ella, quizás no del todo, quizás solo un poco. Pero lo sabia.

Tomo su chaleco y se lo puso rápidamente mientras salía a la calle, debía verla, eso era lo único que sabia, le debía una disculpa y sobre todo, se debía a si mismo un poco de paz.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Faltaba una cuadra para llegar a la casa de huéspedes cuando lo vio, parado en la calle frente a ella, mirándola, con los ojos sorprendidos de verla y un aire de cansancio, sus cabellos rubios alborotados enmarcaban sus mejillas coloradas, como si hubiera estado corriendo, solo necesito verlo cinco segundos, así, frente a ella para corroborar lo que siempre supo, su corazón era eternamente de Arnold. Algo en ese sentimiento la hizo sentir algo triste e inquieta, algo prisionera.

—Helga—La voz del chico diciendo su nombre la sobresalto, Arnold camino para acercarse mas a ella— Se quien eres— Las palabras la sorprendieron, tanto que no pudo reaccionar con su usual sarcasmo.

—¿Qué?

—El otro dia me dijiste que no te conocía, que no podía decir como eras, quien eras…pero, te equivocaste—Los ojos azules de Arnold se clavaron firmemente en los de ella— Se quien eres Helga.— Ella solo guardo silencio— Eres la persona que teme que los demás la vean hacer las cosas mal, la que en el momento mas inoportuno y cuando nadie lo espera hacer algo para salvar el dia, la chica que ama demasiado a su hermana pero se siente su sombra, eres la persona que sonríe mirando al piso, que buscas ser parte de los chicos porque nunca encajaste con las chicas… eres la chica que puede resolver todos los ejercicios de la clase pero se esfuerza por que todos crean que no le interesa su futuro, eres la persona que nunca quiso que la conociéramos, como si siempre estuvieras escondiendo cosas…— Arnold dejo de hablar mientras miraba aun mas fijo a la persona frente a él— ¿De quien te escondes Helga?— Entonces lo entendió, aquella personalidad hostil que siempre había odiado, aquel sarcasmo irritante, el exceso de fuerza bruta todo, todo era un escondite, pero muy dentro de todo eso esta la persona que por primera vez Arnold estaba viendo a los ojos. Suspiro y cuando volvió a ver a Helga sintió que vio a una persona completamente nueva.

Se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos, sin que nadie mas digiera nada, entonces el silencio fue cortado por el sonido del móvil de Helga, un mensaje.

—"¿Podemos hablar ahora? Por favor, voy a estar en la Banquetera en diez minutos, nos vemos Pataki"—Era lo único que decía un mensaje firmado por Dinn, Helga levanto la vista de su celular y vio a Arnold quien la miraba como esperando sus palabras.

—Lo siento, es Dinn… tengo que irme— Arnold no sabia que era pero cuando vio correr a Helga en otra dirección buscando a Dinn, algo dentro de el se quebró y sintió un pequeño pinchazo de dolor que no entendía de donde había venido.

**N/A: Hola a todo/as, lamento haber estado tanto tiempo ausente, pero ahora volví con dos actualizaciones del fic (¡Y una nueva portada!) que espero que les haya gustado. **

**Espero que nos veamos pronto en una nueva actualización, ya estoy trabajando en el capitulo nueve así que no deberíamos pasar mucho tiempo sin vernos ¡je!. Mientras –como favor personal- me gustaría que me dijeran que rumbo les gustaría que tomara la historia, refiriéndonos a si prefieren a Helga con nuestro amado cabeza de balón o prefieren que tome otro rumbo. También me gustaría que me dijeran que cosas les gustaría leer en las siguientes actualizaciones.**

**Cualquier critica constructiva y sugerencia será bien recibida. Les agradezco mucho el tiempo que se han dado para leer esta historia, nos veremos en una siguiente actualización. ¡Nos vemos!**


	9. Poemas

Helga camino por la despoblada calle que la conducía a La Banquetera mientras agradecía internamente el mensaje de Dinn, la verdad era mas que evidente que no era algo urgente pero le había dado una excusa real para irse de donde estaba.

Todas las palabras que dijo Arnold no hicieron mas que confundirla ¿Qué había sido todo eso?.

—_¿De quien te escondes Helga_?— Escucho la pregunta de Arnold en su cabeza, como hubiera deseado gritarle la respuesta, como hubiera deseado decirle que era de él quien de quien se escondía, decirle que no había nada en el mundo que la aterrara mas que mostrarse tal cual era frente a sus ojos y descubrir la desaprobación en ellos, el rechazo, como le hubiera gustado decirle que ella jamás quiso esconderse tan profundamente, que simplemente paso, como hubiese querido gritarle que lo único que había deseado durante todos esos años es que él la salvara de su pequeño escondite, que la encontrara. Pero no, Helga no tenia tanto valor como para responder honestamente a las palabras de Arnold, apenas y tenia valor como para haber mantenido la mirada con él durante esos segundos eternos.

Arnold lo sabia, sabia ahora que ella había vivido su vida con una mascara en el rostro, aun así seguía sin saber que había tras esa mascara, y Helga no estaba segura si estaba lista para mostrarle aquello.

Era todo demasiado confuso y había pasado en un lapsus muy corto de tiempo, ese dia no dejaba de volverse mas y mas loco conforme pasaban las horas.

Finalmente entro a La Banquetera, no tardo mucho en encontrar a Dinn, sentado mirando como una chica con el cabello semi rapado cantaba en el escenario acompañado de un guitarrista con un rostro andrógeno, Helga se sentó junto a él.

—Hola— Saludo, Dinn se limito a hacer un gesto pidiendo que esperara al fin de la canción para hablar. La chica se quedo mirando la función mientras sentía como el olor a humo de cigarro y a licor viejo tan característico de La Banquetera se impregnaba en ella, hace algunos meses el olor le hubiera resultado por mas desagradable pero ahora se sentía como estar en casa. Luego de unos dos minutos la canción finalizo y Dinn se volteo para recibir a Helga con una sonrisa

—Debía terminar de escuchar este tema, lo siento—Helga negó con la cabeza, la verdad a ella no le molestaba el silencio.

—Da lo mismo, me gusta la música que tocan aquí—El chico asintió y miro al escenario –ahora vacío- por unos segundos— Y bueno, dime que era tan importante que me hiciste venir volando.

—Cierto, gracias por venir, no estaba seguro de que vinieras con tan poco tiempo de aviso— El chico río y luego busco en un bolsillo dentro de su chaqueta—La verdad no es una urgencia ni nada, pero quería preguntarte si podía usar esto para una canción— Helga noto apenas el chico puso el papel frente a ella que era el poema que le había dado esa misma mañana.

—Algo ególatra ¿No crees?— Dinn se toco la nariz con la punta del dedo como cuando se juega a las charadas para decir que estas en lo cierto, Helga río.

—Me gusta mucho como escribes, y creo que es un desperdicio que todo lo que piensas se quede guardado en algún lugar de tu casa sin salir a la luz ¿Puedo usar tu letra?

—Déjame ver si lo entiendo, me molestas con un mensaje urgente para pedirme que te de permiso de usar mi material ¿Y ni siquiera me gano un vaso de gaseosa?, eres un pésimo negociante Dinn— El chico río al tiempo que se levantaba para ir a buscar algo para tomar— Jugo de limón, y mas te vale que sea el mejor jugo que he probado en mi vida— A los pocos minutos Dinn volvió con dos vasos de jugo

—¿Su majestad esta feliz ahora?— Helga levanto una ceja y luego dejo salir una sonrisa

—Usa la letra, es tuya—El chico dibujo una amplia sonrisa en su cara mientras tomaba un gran sorbo de jugo. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio escuchando al nuevo grupo que subió al escenario antes de que Dinn volviera a hablar.

—Otra cosa Pataki ¿Lo que escribiste es verdad?—Ella se quedo mirándolo

—¿Qué parte? ¿Dónde digo que siempre intentas estar en todo lugar y hacer todo a tu manera? ¿Dónde digo que crees que eres el centro del universo? Si… es bastante cierta—Ella río

—Me refería al final— El chico abrió el papel y leyó en voz alta—_"Y a veces me pregunto si sus ojos serán realmente los únicos que me puedan ver de verdad"_— Helga trago saliva y miro a la mesa— ¿Es verdad?

—Bueno… la literatura es algo que puedes interpretar libremente…

—¿Dime como es que nadie en todos esos años ha visto lo grandiosa que eres? No me lo creo—Helga sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a ganar color—Tus amigos son unos idiotas—Lanzo finalmente, Helga entendió que a Arnold y a los demás no les gustaban Dinn su grupo mas de lo que a Dinn le gustaban sus amigos.

—No es algo que tu puedas juzgar— Dijo algo irritada, después de todo Dinn no conocía a sus amigos. Él se limito a resoplar.

—Vamos a tu casa

—¿Qué?—La frase sonó mas que nada como una orden, y fue tan desconcertante que Helga apenas y pudo articular la pregunta.

—Quiero leer las otras cosas que has escrito— Dinn se paro de la mesa y dejo el dinero de la propina sobre la misma—Por favor.

—No ¡son mis poemas!—¿Por qué ella habría de mostrarle todo el trabajo de su vida, aquel que había sido tan oculto, solo porque el se lo pedía sin mas?

—Por favor— El chico abrió su bolso y saco un block de croquis que tenia varias hojas sueltas de cuadernos dentro del mismo— Toma, son todas las letras que he escrito desde que tengo memoria, estaremos a mano.—Helga miro el block en sus manos y sintió curiosidad.

—No me dejaras leerlas si no te llevo a casa ¿Verdad?—Dinn volvió a colocar su dedo índice en la nariz, luego río. Helga se quedo mirándolo, mirando el block de canciones.— Esta bien— Una mezcla de sentimiento atravesó a la chica en ese momento, se sentía derrotada pero al mismo tiempo sentía como la emoción comenzaba a brotar dentro de ella, en algún lugar de su interior ansiaba saber que opinaba Dinn de sus poemas.

Dinn y Helga caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la casa de ella, cuando por fin estuvieron en su habitación Dinn se sentó en el piso esperando a que Helga encontrara lo que habían venido a buscar.

—¿Quieres que te los pase todos?—Pregunto

—Si, me gustaría leerlos todos— Helga río al tiempo que abría su armario

—Bueno, pues espero que estés dispuesto a leer toda la noche— Saco una caja y la puso frente a Dinn, luego saco otra he hizo lo mismo, dentro de cada caja habían por lo menos, quince diarios o cuadernos. Dinn dejo salir un suspiro de exclamación.

—Parece que te has mantenido ocupada en tus ultimas catorce vidas pasadas, Pataki—Ella río

—Ahora pásame tu block, lo guardare para leerlo en otra ocasión— Dinn obedeció y luego eligio un cuaderno al azar dentro de la caja, Helga se acostó en la cama mientras examinaba la expresión de Dinn al leer, poco a poco la imagen fue volviéndose borrosa y la chica se quedo totalmente dormida.

Cuando el despertador sonó a la mañana siguiente Dinn ya no estaba ahí, y todos los cuadernos y diarios estaban dentro de sus respectivas cajas en el armario.

—Pudo haberse despedido al menos— Rezongo Helga mientras comprobaba que no habían mensajes de Dinn en su celular.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esa noche Arnold no pudo dormir, simplemente no era capaz de sacarse la imagen de Helga de la cabeza, mirándolo atentamente en medio de la calle, pareciendo una persona completamente nueva después de que él notara que a la persona que siempre había visto no era quien ella era realmente, había toda una vida, todo un mundo sobre Helga que el ni siquiera era capaz de imaginar, y eso le inquietaba.

Cuando noto que ya era de madrugada comenzó a arreglarse para ir a buscar a Lila a su casa y poder tomar el autobús juntos. Camino a la casa de Lila paso por la misma calle en la que había estado la noche anterior, un sentimiento extraño lo inundo cuando recordó a Helga correr rápidamente lejos de donde estaba él, sin darle ninguna respuesta o reacción a sus palabras, Arnold se mordió el labio, había algo en toda esa situación que lo ponía en exceso incomodo.

Llego finalmente a casa de Lila quien lo saludo con un beso, subieron al bus y ahí él la busco inconcientemente, sentada donde siempre estaba junto a Phoebe, con el cabello rubio corrido hacia un lado y su camisa a cuadros rosa, con el ceño medio fruncido y la estruendosa risa que la caracterizaba, por un segundo –y pudo haber sido solo la imaginación de Arnold- Helga levanto la vista y lo vio mirarla, entonces la bajo rápidamente, casi con vergüenza, algo que no era muy común en Helga.

El dia trascurrió con bastante normalidad, sin embargo la ultima hora era Historia y por alguna razón aquello inquietaba a Arnold de una manera extraña, como siempre él llego antes a su puesto que su compañera de banco, comenzó a sacar el cuaderno y la cartuchera al tiempo que el salón comenzaba a llenarse poco a poco, cuando Helga llego se sentó junto a él dejando caer sus cuadernos sobre el pupitre sin decirle nada.

—Buenos días Helga

—¿Qué hay Arnoldo?— Soltó en su tono despectivo de siempre mientras miraba su teléfono.

—¿Cómo te fue ayer con Dinn? ¿Esta bien?— Helga se quedo mirándolo sin entender— Ayer en la noche cuando… nos encontramos en la calle, dijiste que…

—Ah, si, si eso… no era nada, solo quería pedirme algo, de cualquier manera ¿Qué te importa? Después de todo tienes todo ese odio hacia Dinn y mis amigos, así que no se porque preguntas tanto

—Te he dicho que no los odio—Resoplo, el esbozo de fragilidad que había visto en ella en el bus se había esfumado, frente a él estaba la Helga de siempre— Por cierto ¿Cuándo vamos a continuar con el trabajo? La fecha de entrega esta cada vez mas cerca

—¿Qué se yo? Dime una fecha, por mi esta bien—volvió a mirar al celular

—¿Pasa algo—Pregunto mientras veía el teléfono de Helga, ella lo escondió en su bolsillo y negó.

—No es que sea de tu incumbencia pero me parece raro que Dinn no me haya mensajeado en todo el dia, eso es todo.— Antes de que Arnold si quiera pudiera pensar que decir el profesor llego y comenzó a dar la clase.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasaron casi dos semanas y Helga no tuvo noticias de Dinn, el chico ya no iba a buscarla a la escuela, ya no la invitaba a la Banquetera y ni siquiera era capaz de contestar sus llamadas o responder sus mensajes. Los primeros días Helga se había preocupado pero conforme pasaba el tiempo comenzaba a enojarse mas y mas con el chico.

Cierto dia en la hora del almuerzo su enojo pudo mas que ella y llamo a Stell para conseguir algunas respuestas.

—¿Hola?—Pregunto la voz de Stell al otro lado de la línea

—¿Stell? Soy yo, Helga… se que ahora deben estar en el colegio así que quiero que le pases el teléfono a Dinn— Helga casi escupió las palabras de lo frustrada que se sentía

—Emmm

—¿Qué? ¿No quiere hablar conmigo? Dile que entendí perfectamente el mensaje , pero que no quiera no significa que no me deba unas respuestas…— Stell se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos

—Helga, Dinn tiene un carácter algo…impulsivo, el problema no es contigo, es el mismo el que se tiene que calmar…si le dieras unos días mas…

—¿Calmar?¡¿De que rayos estas hablando?!—Stell suspiro al otro lado de la línea, Helga ahora si que se sentía cabreada, que era todo eso de que le diera unos días mas, Dinn dejaba de hablarle de la nada y ahora todos creían que él era el que necesitaba comprensión ¿Qué era toda esa locura?— ¡Esta bien! Si no quieres pasarle el teléfono por mi bien, pero dame su dirección, hablara conmigo quiera o no. —Resoplo frustrada— Lo juro, así como que me llamo Helga G Pataki

—Helga….—Entonces noto que Stell susurraba, probablemente no quería que Dinn supiera que estaba hablando con ella— Ahora no es un buen momento, hablemos luego ¿si?— Y colgó, así sin mas, Helga estaba a punto de tirar su celular contra el piso cuando lo sintió vibrar en sus manos, era un mensaje de Stell con la dirección de Dinn, abajo decía "No seas muy dura con Dinn, no esta acostumbrado a sentirse así, intenta entenderlo - Stell". Lo que faltaba, ahora ella tenia que ser considerada con alguien que no tuvo una gota de decencia en dejar de hablarle del dia a la mañana. Eso era todo, Dinn iba a escuchar lo que Helga tenia para decirle quisiera el o no.

Cuando salio de clases se dispuso a ir derecho a la casa de Dinn, sin embargo noto que los nombres de las calles no le resultaban familiares en lo absoluto y que probablemente viviera en otro barrio como algunos de los chicos del colegio, no tenia idea que bus tomar. Helga reviso en su mochila y noto que aun tenia el dinero restante de su Domingo, la verdad era mas prudente ir a casa y buscar un mapa y preguntar por el bus pero ella no quería perder mas tiempo y tomo un taxi.

El taxi se detuvo luego de quince minutos de recorrido y Helga se bajo, cuando vio el lugar en el que estaba entendió que eso no podía ser otra cosa que una broma cruel de Stell, era imposible que Dinn viviera allí. Frente a ella habían casas enormes, casas del tamaño de calles enteras, con enormes rejas que se erguían a lo alto y ostentosos autos aparcados en los antejardines ¿Qué haría viviendo Dinn allí?. Estaba ella a punto de volver a casa cuando escucho el inconfundible sonido de "Hermosa", la moto de Dinn, su rugido suave como el ronroneo de un gato, era algo único, entonces lo vio, salir de una de las enormes casas montado sobre "Hermosa", Helga no lo pensó ni medio segundo y corrió frente a la moto, se detuvo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y dejándole el tiempo justo para frenar tan cerca de ella que parecía imposible que no le hubiera plantado la moto encima.

—¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!— Grito Helga sintiendo como la sangre le hervía a borbotones, había alimentado la esperanza de que quizás la ausencia de Dinn se justificara con alguna clase de enfermedad, sin embargo allí estaba él, sano y salvo frente a ella.

—¿¡Mi problema!? Acabas de saltar frente a una moto en movimiento ¿¡Quieres suicidarte acaso?!— Dinn apago el motor de la moto y mantuvo la vista fija en Helga— ¿¡Tienes idea lo estupido que es lo que acabas de hacer!? ¡Te pude haber lastimado!— Helga ni siquiera escucho sus palabras

—Llevo días llamándote ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tan malo es mi trabajo? Desde que leíste mis poemas no has dado señales de vida ¿Tan malos son? ¿Tenias miedo de mirarme y decirme lo mucho que te decepcionaron? ¡¿Ah?! Porque lo que sea que haya sido pudiste haber tenido las agallas de decírmelo a la cara…— Helga se detuvo simplemente porque sentía que comenzaría a llorar, y era lo único que no deseaba hacer, no era el momento de demostrar debilidad, no ahora.

—Lo siento— Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de los labios del joven, Helga estallo en cólera, aquello era lo ultimo que quería escuchar, no vino por una disculpa, vino por una explicación.—Pero tienes razón, odie tus poemas, cada uno de ellos…—Un sentimiento punzante de dolor atravesó a Helga, nadie jamás había leído lo que ella escribía, y ahora que por fin alguien lo hacia decía aquello. Las lagrimas comenzaron a asomarse, sin embargo las contuvo.

—Pudiste habérmelo dicho a la cara, no esperar a que viniera. Imbecil— Helga se dio media vuelta para irse pero el chico la detuvo de un grito.

—Espera— Helga paro la marcha pero no se volteo a verlo— No están mal escritos, no es sobre eso… solo los odio… crei que lo entenderías.

—Pues creíste mal, todo tu comportamiento estupido es algo que no logro descifrar— Helga se volteo para verlo, entonces noto como la mirada de Dinn la escudriñaba

—No lo leíste ¿Verdad?...Mi block— No, ella había olvidado completamente el bock del chico, estaba tan ocupada preguntándose porque había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra que había olvidado completamente su existencia.

—Lo olvide por completo…— Dinn frunció el ceño y arranco el motor

—Entonces no te puedo pedir que lo entiendas Pataki— Sin decir mas Dinn hizo partir la motocicleta y paso junto a Helga sin decir nada mas, sin si quiera voltearse.

Helga volvió a su casa sin entender absolutamente nada, sin embargo era evidente que toda la rabia se había esfumado para dejar un sentimiento de confusión en su lugar, apenas llego a su habitación lo primero que hizo fue buscar el block de canciones de Dinn, habían varias hojas sueltas, todas con fechas y muchas con partituras adjuntas, la mayoría de las hojas que habían sueltas eran con fechas recientes, y además la mayoría tenían algo en común.

—Son sobre mi…— Dijo en un susurro mientras sostenía los papeles llenos de letras sobre su propia persona, y no era por arrogancia, no, era mas que evidente que Dinn hablaba de ella, de las cosas que habían pasado, de las cortas conversaciones que habían tenido, de cómo la veía, de cómo la veía siempre en cada cosa que hacia. Ella reconocía esas letras, reconocía ese sentimiento, lo había leído en sus propios libros, lo había escrito ella misma una y otra vez. Entonces lo entendió todo.

Dinn le había dado un montón de canciones que había escrito por y para ella, ella sin embargo le había dado dos cajas de poemas sobre Arnold, todos y cada uno de ellos eran sobre ese rubio de ojos soñadores que había amado desde que tenia memoria.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**N/A: Hola a todo/as, muchas gracias por leer y por comentar, especialmente a aquellos que me dieron una opinión mas elaborada y me ayudaron a entender que rumbo les gustaría que siguiera esta historia.**

**Gracias sinceramente por darse el tiempo de leer este fic y por acompañarme en esta historia, como siempre están mas que invitados a dejar sus criticas y sus comentarios.**

**Espero poder seguir trayéndoles actualizaciones de forma seguida, nos vemos en una próxima oportunidad ¡Cuídense!**


	10. Noche Estrellada

Cuando volvió a su casa luego de su entrenamiento de esgrima de cada martes vio a su amiga sentada en la escalera de su pórtico, sosteniendo un block viejo de notas y con dos latas de gaseosa junto a ella, le dedico una sonrisa amistosa apenas sus vistas se cruzaron.

—Al fin llegas, siento que llevo esperándote siglos— Dijo al tiempo que le pasaba una de las latas de gaseosa

—No sabia que ibas a venir, Helga— Respondió en tono dulce mientras recibía la bebida y se sentaba junto a su amiga—Pero es una grata sonrisa— Sus ojos de por si diminutos se cerraron mas mientras sonreía alegremente, Helga sonrío también, había algo en Phoebe que la hacia calmarse inmediatamente.

—Bueno, siento que no vengo aquí hace años— Río

—Casi…—Phoebe suspiro y miro al piso, luego clavo sus diminutos ojos en Helga y le dibujo otra sonrisa— Últimamente no pasas mucho tiempo con nosotros, eso es verdad.— Antes de que Helga pudiera hablar Phoebe continuo— Pero, no te preocupes, según como lo veo es de lo mas normal… desde que somos pequeñas has tenido gustos algo diferentes al resto y pienso que no es sano para ti que solo te juntes con un grupo de personas… así que no me he tomado este distanciamiento como algo personal. Entiendo que necesites esto.

—Pfff— Helga resoplo y bebió de su gaseosa— ¿Necesitar que?

—Abrir tus horizonte… crecer un poco, quizás—Phoebe también bebió de su gaseosa para luego poner una mano sobre el hombro de Helga— Solo no te olvides del todo de nosotros—Río. Luego pasaron unos minutos en silencio mirando como los autos pasaban por la calle, Helga recordaba aun como era todo antes, cuando pasaban horas en las calles sin mas entretención que un guante de baseball y un bate, las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde entonces, y a medida que el tiempo pasaba ella solo parecía encajar menos y menos con el grupo que había conformado en su niñez. Phoebe era hoy en dia era la única persona con la que seguía teniendo una conexión real, debido a que pese a que Helga siempre tuvo dificultades de mostrarse tal cual por completo, Phoebe conocía este hecho y no le daba mayor importancia, de vez en cuando solía decirle "Se que no te conozco del todo Helga, y que quizás nunca lo haga pero lo que conozco realmente me agrada, y dudo que haya algo que puedas hacer o ser que cambie eso", eran en momentos así cuando Helga agradecía infinitamente la presencia de Phoebe en su vida, esa menudita chica asiática que había sido su piedra de apoyo durante todos esos años.

—Me sorprende que ya no me regañes por las personas con las que paso el tiempo— Phoebe sonrío

—Eres una persona inteligente, y siempre has sabido reconocer a los "idiotas" a primera vista… asumo que si sigues siendo amiga de Dinn y los demás es porque valen la pena, confío en tu criterio Helga— Sonrío amablemente y volvió a tomar bebida—Por cierto ¿Qué es eso?— Dijo señalando el block en las manos de Helga.

—¿Esta cosa? Es solo la prueba de que las cosas eran mas simples cuando no "abría mis horizontes"—Resoplo— ¿Recuerdas cuando de pequeñas solía decir cosas crudamente reales y lastimaba a algunas personas?

—¿Cuándo pequeña?...

—Bueno, esta bien, en general… ¿Lo recuerdas? Bueno, siempre que hacia eso me daba cuenta, que lastimaba a la gente, digo… No es que me gustara hacerlo pero hay verdades que tienen que decirse, y nadie mas parece querer decirlas.

—Lo se, jamás crei que lo hicieras por maldad— Helga se quedo mirándola, quizás era la única persona que lo creía de esa forma.— ¿Por qué me dices esto?

—Porque jamás me sentí culpable, ni una sola vez… pero ahora hice lo mismo sin darme cuenta, y lastime mucho a alguien… y no creo que podría sentirme peor— Helga miro el block en sus manos y suspiro— Maldita culpa— Rezongo nuevamente al tiempo que fruncía el ceño— No se supone que las cosas deberían ser así Phebs ¿Lo sabias?... siempre crei que para estas alturas de mi vida estaría yendo a casa con Arnold todos los días, que ya le habría dicho todo…jamás pensé…—Helga guardo silencio varios segundos, Phoebe no dijo nada, sabia perfectamente que eran de esos momentos en que Helga debía desahogarse y ella solo debía escuchar— Las cosas no han salido de acuerdo a mi plan…— Abrió lentamente el block y se quedo mirando las letras— ¿Qué pasa si caminar a casa con Arnold todo los días no es lo que se supone que tengo que estar haciendo?... Siempre crei que Arnold era la única persona que jamás vería pero… pero… ¿Qué pasa si soy capaz de ver a alguien mas Phoebe?

—Estas en tu derecho de cambiar la forma en que te siente Helga, no hay nada malo con eso…

—Es que no estoy cambiando la forma en que me siento… ese es el problema ¿Cómo puedo pensar en mirar a alguien mas si se que jamás dejare de sentir lo que siento por Arnold? ¿Cómo eso es justo para la otra persona?— Helga cerro el block y se lo paso a Phoebe— Es de Dinn— Dijo escuetamente, su amiga lo abrió y estuvo algunos minutos leyendo en silencio.

—Oh— Helga río amargamente frente al comentario

—jamás voy a poder cambiar lo que siento por Arnold, y él lo sabe…pero

—Te gusta Dinn ¿Verdad?—Helga se encogió de hombros.

—No lo se, no es lo mismo que con Arnold

—Nada lo será— Phoebe se volteo a mirar a Helga muy seriamente— Estas enamorada como lo estabas hace años, y no es justo para ti Helga, amar tanto a alguien que no hace nada por ganar ese sentimiento. Arnold es parte de ti, jamás podrás superar eso pero… un primer amor no significa también el ultimo.— Phoebe volvió a poner el block en las manos de ella— Creo que, si algún dia Arnold quiere estar contigo debería enamorarte, debería intentarlo como lo esta haciendo Dinn ahora. — Helga suspiro

—Vaya, no esperaba que todo se pusiera tan intenso—Río burlona, Phoebe le sonrío.

—¿Sabes? Rhonda dará una fiesta hoy por la noche, no te invito porque creyó que no querrías ir ahora que tienes nuevos amigos pero estoy segura que no abra ningún problema en que te des una vuelta. Mi Papá puede llevarnos.— Helga miro nuevamente el Block de notas, necesitaba distraerse.

—No tengo que ponerme…en general, sabes que jamás tengo ropa del tipo que le gusta a Rhonda que usemos en sus fiestas

—Bueno, déjame llamarla, seguro que ella puede solucionarlo, después de todo sabes lo mucho que le gustan los retos

—Entonces soy un reto, eso no me ofende en lo absoluto— Dijo en tono sarcástico, aunque realmente el comentario no le había molestado, sabia perfectamente que Rhonda siempre había querido hacer algo con su pelo siempre liso y su ropa de mecánico, y aunque a Helga jamás le había llamado la atención la idea pasar una noche con Phoebe y todos sus amigos valía la pena, en especial ahora que se había dado cuenta lo alejada que había estado de todos últimamente— Esta bien, vamos a esa fiesta de ricachones.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Sabes, este es un hermoso vestido que realza las curvas, y seria perfecto si tan solo tuvieras alguna— Refunfuño furiosa Rhonda después de descartar el décimo vestido, Helga se encogió de hombros, su falta de curvas –como Rhonda lo llamaba- jamás le había molestado y dudaba que algún dia lo haría, quizás no tenia la delantera de Rhonda, o las caderas de Lila o la cinturita diminuta de Phoebe pero según sus propios estándares no estaba mal, su peso era el indicado y el resto poco le importaba.

—Puedo usar cualquier cosa, princesa, no hace falta que te sulfures….Dios, ahora recuerdo porque siempre eludía tus fiestas— Rhonda la fulmino con la mirada.

—Esta bien, puedo hacer algo…como futura modista profesional puedo encontrarle un traje inclusive a alguien como tú.— Helga puso los ojos en blanco y deseo con todas sus fuerzas haber pensado dos veces eso antes de aceptar, claro, pasar tiempo con sus amigos era divertido pero había pasado por alto lo diferentes que eran sus intereses ahora— Mira, creo que esto te servirá— Dijo pasándole un top verde limón, Helga negó con la cabeza ay lo tiro hacia a un lado.

—No me siento cómoda con nada que no tenga hombros…sabes, pásame eso de allá y estaremos bien— Dijo señalando un vestido negro sin mangas hasta un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, no era algo que Helga hubiera comprado pero era lo único en toda esa habitación que no le daba ganas de vomitar.

—Supongo que serviría…podrías ponerte un cinturón con eso y algo de maquillaje y los zapatos indicados….si, creo que servirá— Rhonda termino poniéndole un cinturón de cuero rosa a la altura de la cintura y unos zapatos a juego, la lleno de maquillaje y le ondulo el cabello en las puntas, para cuando termino Helga sentía que no conocía a la persona frente al espejo, suspiro resignada.

Cuando Helga bajo al salón se dio cuenta que apenas y conocía a un quinto de las personas que había ahí, estaban sus amigos de la infancia, claro, pero además un par de docenas de personas que no sabia de donde Rhonda las había conocido.

Camino con dificultad hacia la mesa de bocadillos e intento integrarse a una conversación con Harold y Stinky pero apenas y sabia de lo que hablaban, algo de videojuegos en línea y puntos y cosas que ella no lograba entender del todo, meterse a alguna conversación con las chicas era aun peor, mucho sobre la nueva línea de maquillaje de no se quien y algo sobre todos los chicos que estaban tras ellas y cosas que Helga entendía aun menos que los videojuegos de Harold. Eso había sido una mala idea por donde se la mirara, cuando estaba por probar suerte y conversar con un grupo de desconocidos vio entrar a Arnold tomado de la mano de Lila, la visión de ella le dieron ganas de salir corriendo, se veía tan asombrosamente deslumbrante, con su cabello colorín y su traje de seda verde agua, sus piernas largas y su sonrisa natural, Helga fue conciente entonces de cómo apenas y podía mantenerse en pie con los tacos y de lo ridícula que se debía ver, un sentimiento de vergüenza se apodero de ella y corrió hacia la terraza donde gracias a Dios no había nadie, se sentó en una banca y se saco los zapatos, podía escuchar los comentarios de sus amigos.

—_Bonito atuendo ¿Olvide ponerme la corbata para hablar con usted?_— La voz sarcástica de Clint le retumbo en la cabeza

—_Amiga, en la banquetera jamás te obligaríamos a vestir algo que se viera tan incomodo como eso_— La risita aguda de Arthie inundo su mente ahora

—¿_Zapatos altos? ¿Enserio?... si a ti te gustan esta bien pero me gustaban mas tus viejas converse, van mas con tu estilo_— Era ahora Stell la que le hablaba

—_Vamos Pataki, debes sentirte tan incomoda como te ves.—_ La risa estruendosa de Dinn y su sonrisa la hizo sentir mejor, aunque solo fuera su imaginación. En aquel momento hubiera dado lo que fuera por estar con ellos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por alguna razón lo primero que vio al entrar al salón fueron los ojos de Helga mirándolo por una milésima de segundo, recordaba esa mirada fugaz, aun sin querer admitirlo la había visto varias veces mirándolo de soslayo durante años, jamás le había producido ningún tipo de reacción pero por alguna razón aquella vez fue diferente, apenas sintió la mirada de Helga soltó la mano de Lila, pero para cuando volvió a ver donde ella estaba Helga se había esfumado.

—¡Que bueno que vinieron!—Saludo Rhonda emocionada, Lila le devolvió el saludo mientras Arnold mantenía la vista fija en el lugar donde Helga se había ido.

—Es muy hermosa la decoración Rhonda, te felicito—Sonrío cordial obligándose a mirar a Rhonda a los ojos.

—¿Cierto que si? Me he esforzado mucho…ya saben lo adicta que soy a los detalles— Arnold estuvo trabado en una conversación con Rhonda durante unos minutos, respondiendo amable a todo lo que decía y mostrando mas interés del que realmente sentía en la gran gama de bocadillos que había, luego de unos minutos otro invitado entro y Rhonda lo abandono, entonces Arnold se dirigió inmediatamente al lugar donde había visto a Helga, era esa misma urgencia por encontrarla que sintió semanas atrás, y algo le decía que lo había sentido antes, varias veces pero no se había dado cuenta. Había algo en él que lo impulsaba a buscarla, había sido así varias veces en su infancia, cuando Olga venia, o cuando tenia problemas con Phoebe, él siempre intento que ella estuviera bien, y por alguna razón sentía que Helga lo había cuidado también.

Dio varias vueltas por el salón hasta que decidió entrar a la terraza, ahí sobre una banca la encontró descalza y mirando el cielo, serena, disfrutando algo que muchas veces Arnold creía que era el único que solía disfrutar, la soledad, el silencio y el cielo adornado de estrellas. Sin embargo ella podía, y él siempre lo supo.

—Es una linda noche la de hoy— Helga se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Arnold, pero se quedo quieta en su lugar, el chico camino hasta ella y se sentó junto en la banca. La miro rápidamente para que ella no se diera cuenta, con el cabello ondulado y un vestido ceñido, por la mente de Arnold paso el pensamiento de que Helga se veía mejor en su ropa cotidiana, jamás se había preocupado de cómo se veía como las otras chicas y era una de las cosas que Arnold siempre admiro en secreto.

—Cualquier cosa es mas linda que el circo que hay allá adentro

—Es bueno verte aquí, hace tiempo no pasas tiempo con el grupo— Helga se encogió de hombros. Ambos guardaron silencio— ¿Por qué siempre eres así Helga?...Tan… a la defensiva, se que no es la persona que realmente eres, lo he visto antes.

—Lo mismo aplica para ti, cabeza de balón. No me creo eso de que siempre tengas solo cosas buenas que decir—Arnold río.

—Supongo que tienes razón, siempre dices las cosas incorrectas aunque no las pienses y yo, supongo que a veces intento no decir algo que le podría caer mal a otra persona.—Helga se quedo mirándolo.

—¿Por qué siempre me hablas así? ¿Es que no te das cuenta lo mal que te trato?— Refunfuño, enojada realmente, su vida seria mas fácil si Arnold fuera como los demás, si se hubiese limitado a odiarla. Que siempre buscara la bondad en ella era otra de las miles de razones por las que jamás se podría despegar de él.

—A veces, cuando tu guardia estaba abajo, supongo, veo que hay mas en ti… siempre intento hablarle a esa persona.

—Es probable que esa persona nunca hable contigo, cabeza de balón.—Tristemente Helga creía sinceramente eso.

—La esperare, ahora que se que esta ahí— La chica se volteo a verlo sin entender— Siempre supe que estaba ahí, siempre la vi, te vi… pero supongo que no me di cuenta si no hasta hace unas semanas. Se que te estas ocultando Helga, lo se porque también lo hago— Arnold le sonrío— Tu misma lo dijiste, supongo que lo sabes… tu mascara es la indiferencia, la mia es la bondad— El chico dijo las palabras suavemente, como siempre, era imposible para Helga descifrar en su voz lo mucho que había querido decírselas a alguien, lo libre que se sentía ahora que esa carga no era solo suya.

—No necesitas una mascara Arnoldo, todos te aman— Él volvió a reír.

—Tu tampoco necesitas una mascara Helga, no conmigo al menos.—Arnold se quedo mirando el cielo— Supongo que siempre estuve esperando que desearas mostrarte tal y como eres por ti misma, pero últimamente estoy empezando a cuestionarme eso.

—No entiendo— Dijo ella sinceramente, y para ser francos Arnold tampoco entendía del todo, pero por alguna razón le molestaba pensar que Dinn lograba ver a Helga mas claramente que él, mas claramente que la persona que intento conocerla durante todos estos años.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**N/A: Hola a todos, bueno aquí les traigo el capitulo 10, espero que les haya gustado.  
><strong> 

**Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews dándome su opinión sobre el rumbo de la historia, gracias por consejos y por diferentes perspectiva. También muchas gracias a quienes leen y no dejan reviews, agradezco el tiempo que se dan en leer la historia.**

**Quizás el siguiente capitulo demore dos o tres días en estar listo porque debo viajar, pero les prometo que no demorare mas que eso. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, saludos a todos!**


	11. Tequila

Como cada viernes en la noche La Banquetera estaba mas repleta que de costumbre, todas las mesas estaban ocupadas y algunas personas simplemente se paraban junto a la barra para ver a los diversos artistas que tocaban esa noche.

—¿Te he dicho que tienes un aspecto horrible hoy?—Pregunto Stella, que junto a sus amigos estaban sentados en la mesa mas cercana a la puerta que había.

—Tres veces hoy Stell, entendí el mensaje— Se quejo Dinn mientras miraba distraídamente a la banda

—¿Qué pasa viejo?...Suelen responder de forma mas mordaz que eso— Río Clint mientras acercaba su vaso de cerveza a sus labios

—No estoy de humor— Murmullo concentrado en la canción,

—Es por Helga, Dinn es un idiota y lo arruino todo.

—No arruine todo Stell, y no soy un idiota— Guardo silencio una fracción de segundos y siguió—No uno muy grande

—¿Significa que dejaremos de juntarnos con ella?...Realmente me agrada Dinn— Reclamo Archi con gesto infantil, Dinn negó con la cabeza.

—Nadie dejara de juntarse con nadie ¿Esta bien chicos? Helga se queda.

—Entonces aprende a lidiar pronto con tus ataques de mal genio chico enamorado, se supone que hoy estaríamos todos en la feria de las pulgas que encontré y en vez de eso solo vinimos aquí, como siempre…— Stell se encogió de hombros— Artistas, siempre tan sensibles ante todo…

—¿Nunca te asusta ser la mas masculina en un grupo de hombres?— Río Clint mientras le palmeaba a la espalda a Stell

—Púdrete— Respondió mientras comenzaba a beber su cerveza— Solo digo que quizás llevo las cosas muy lejos, pasarle el block fue un error Dinn, si no lo hubieras hecho no…

—Si no lo hubiera hecho ella no sabría como me siento— Dinn frunció el ceño, Clint y Arthie nunca tenían el valor de decirle las cosas como eran, pero Stell era frontal hasta el punto en que daban ganas de golpearla en el rostro, muchas veces Dinn pensó para si que si hubiese sido un chico ya la habría golpeado hace siglos.

—Y vaya que sirvió eso… te lo dije desde el primer momento en que nos la presentaste Dinn, que no te involucraras demasiado… Helga tiene esa misma mirada demencial que tu— Todos se quedaron mirándola— Ya saben… esa mirada que te da a entender que cuando quiere algo lo quiere con todas sus fuerzas. Testaruda, quizás…— Dinn miro su vaso vacío de cerveza y se paro para ir a buscar otro trago, volvió con una botella de tequila y cuatro vasos.

— Ve al grano Stell ¿Qué intentas decirme?— Arthie miro a sus amigos y decidió intervenir, de vez en cuando, especialmente cuando estaban bebiendo, Stell y Dinn se sumergían en las peleas mas largas jamás vistas

—Lo que Stell intenta decir Dinn— Empezó a hablar el chico— Es que ninguno de nosotros cree que realmente logre olvidar a ese compañero de ella.

—Tampoco lo creo— Confeso el chico y se quedo mirando su vaso, entonces se lo tomo de un sorbo

—¿Y entonces?—Pregunto Clint, Dinn se encogió de hombros.

—No voy a suplicarle a nadie, lo tengo claro…

—¿Pero?—Pregunto Stell sirviéndose un vaso para ella también.

—Pero soy testarudo como ella, lo acabas de decir. Tampoco tengo intenciones de olvidarme de ella— La chica puso los ojos en blanco

—Estas conduciendo a toda velocidad directo hacia una pared en la que terminaras todo embarrado y destripado. Lo sabes ¿Verdad?— Dinn sonrío.

—Cuando pase se que los tendré a ustedes para limpiar mis restos, no seria la primera vez— Amplio su sonrisa al mirarlos y se tomo otro vaso de un solo trago.— Tengo mas miedo de perder sin jugar que de estrellarme contra tu metafórica pared Stell.— Río

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En aquel momento Helga temía mirar cualquier cosa que no fueran las estrellas que resplandecían frente a ella, podía escuchar la respiración calmada de Arnold junto a ella mirando el mismo cielo estrellado, había estado así durante un par de minutos después de que los dos se callaron, ella no sabia que decir o que hacer, nunca lo sabia cuando se trataba de Arnold, sin embargo no paraba de preguntarse que hacia que Arnold decidiera estar ahí sentado en el completo silencio junto a ella en vez de adentro con toda esa gente que seguro conocía, con su hermosa novia Lila.

La música dentro de la casa generaba un eco gracioso en la amplitud del patio, se mezclaba con las voces de todos aquellos que cantaban y toda la otra multitud que hablaba formando una masa de sonido indescifrable, y aun así ella podía escuchar la respiración de él y el golpeteo suave de su pecho.

Lo amaba, y en ese momento se dio cuenta que probablemente lo amaría para siempre, él no necesitaba hacer nada porque ella simplemente lo amaba, sin pedir nada a cambio, sin condiciones, así, en silencio mirando las estrellas, ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de Arnold.

Cuando por fin Helga se iba animar a hablar el sonido de su teléfono la detuvo, la estaban llamando.

—¿Hola?— Arnold desvío levemente la mirada para verla mientras hablaba por teléfono

—¡Contestaste!¡Chicos la rudita contesto!— Helga escucho la voz de Dinn un poco mas emocionada que de costumbre, tras él se escuchaban unas risas—¡ Helga! Hola…

—¿Dinn?

—Lamento haberte dado el block Helga, Stell tenia razón fue un error, odio admitirlo pero ella suele tener razón— Las palabras casi se atropellaban unas con otras en unas partes y luego estaban separadas por silencios largos, Helga tardo un momento en entender que estaba pasando.

—¿Estas ebrio? ¿Dinn?— Los ojos de Arnold se abrieron al escuchar las palabras de Helga, al notarlo ella se paro para hablar un poco mas lejos— ¿Alguno de ustedes esta en un estado decente?

—No lo creo— Dinn soltó una carcajada estrepitosa— Pero esto es genial, si lo piensas es realmente bueno Helga, porque puedo disculparme contigo…lo siento, no debí haberte dejado de hablar, es solo que quería calmarme ¿Sabes? Estaba seguro que si te iba a buscar y veía a ese chico Arnold iba a golpearlo en la cara— Tras se escucho la risa inconfundible de Archi.

—Dinn, no creo que…— Él la interrumpió.

—¿Sabes lo que realmente me molesto, Pataki? Que tu no entiendas lo poco que el te merece, que tu no veas lo mucho que vales y estés llorando por alguien que jamás ha visto mas allá en ti que la bondad que ve en todo el mundo— Helga guardo silencio— Todo esto es estupido, te gusta, vale ¿Pero porque?— Dinn espero medio segundo a que Helga contestara, como no lo hizo siguió— Seguro que no sabes, porque ya no hay razón, seguro que la hubo cuando todo empezó, pero ¿Ahora? ¿Qué es tan grandioso sobre él?...Y sobre todo ¿Qué el encuentra grandioso sobre ti?

—Dinn, hablemos en otro momento, apenas y eres conciente de lo que estas diciendo, no hagas el papel de estupido, hombre

—Yo si se que hay de grandioso sobre ti, yo se porque me gustas ahora…porque Helga, lo que yo siento por ti es real, lo que tu sientes por Arnold es solo…. Es solo el fantasma de un sentimiento que fue real años atrás.— Helga entonces volteo a ver a Arnold que seguía mirándola, y supo que no podía responder a la pregunta de Dinn, ya no sabia que exactamente le gustaba de Arnold.

—Voy a colgar Dinn, hablaremos mañana

—Si es que no estoy vomitando todo lo que tome— Se escucho la risa de Dinn seguida por la de Archi, Clint y Stell, ninguno de los cuatro estaba en condiciones aceptables, eso era seguro. Luego Dinn colgó.

—¿Esta todo bien?—Pregunto Arnold tras ella

—Si— Helga guardo su celular en el bolsito que Rhonda le había prestado— Llamadas de borracho, eso es todo— Arnold frunció el ceño.

—¿Pasa muy seguido?

—¿Qué?¡No!— Entonces Helga noto que Arnold tenia el ceño fruncido— Solo se estaban divirtiendo un poco Arnold ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—¿Encuentras eso divertido?

—¡No dije eso! Pero si ellos lo encuentran divertido es cosa de ellos

—Helga ¿No lo entiendes?...si sigues viéndolos tarde o temprano así serán tus viernes en la noche…— La mirada de preocupación del chico era algo a lo que ya estaba mas que acostumbrada

—Crei que ya habías superado tu prejuicio estupido sobre mis amigos, Arnoldo— Las pocas ganas que Helga tenia de no responderle con la rudeza con la que lo hacia normalmente se había ido.

—Porque pensé que quizás me había equivocado, pero ahora se que estaba en lo cierto. Son peligrosos.

—¡Solo están divirtiéndose un poco! Al menos alguien lo esta pasando bien esta noche— Rezongo

—¿Preferirías estar con ellos haciendo lo que sea que están haciendo antes que estar aquí?

—Si, en este momento me gustaría estar con ellos— Ambos se miraron un rato— ¿No se supone que eres todo bueno y no juzgas a nadie?

—Solo estoy preocupado

—¡Deja de preocuparte! Te lo he dicho mil veces y ya me tienes harta con esto… ¿Te preguntas porque no quiero dejar de ser como soy contigo? ¿Dices que me oculto?... Bueno, soy como esos chicos ¿Esta bien? ¿De verdad quieres que te muestre eso? ¿¡Para que!? Para que me juzgues igual que a ellos, para que creas que soy la basura que crees que son ellos…Hace algunas noches me preguntaste de quien me escondía, bueno, de ti, de ti y de toda la gente en esta entupida fiesta— Helga lo empujo un poco mientra salía rápidamente por la puerta hacia el salón y luego hacia fuera, quería irse rápido, hubiera deseado que Dinn no hubiera esto bebiendo y poder llamarlo para que la recogiera. quería irse, quería desaparecer, quería borrar aquello que pensaba tan firmemente.

Ella estaba enamorada de ese chico sin ningún motivo, ella seguía amándolo y lo amaba por siempre sin ningún motivo, Phoebe tenia razón, Dinn tenia razón, ella solo se estaba aferrando a un sentimiento del cual casi no recordaba el origen. podía estar enamorada de él, jamás lo iba a negar, pero era momento de seguir adelante.

Como bien le había dicho Phoebe, si su destino era estar con Arnold, entonces el debería ayudarla a enamorarla de nuevo. Pero hasta entonces ella no podía seguir atrapada ahí, sufriendo, haciendo sufrir a los demás… Haciendo sufrir a Dinn.

Era tiempo de seguir adelante, de avanzar. Era tiempo de olvidar a Arnold.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mañana siguiente Dinn sentía como si hubiera alguien martillándole la cabeza, el piso se movía bajo sus pies y estaba bastante seguro de estar escuchando un zumbido en su oreja izquierda, abrió los ojos y vio a Arthie durmiendo en el piso sobre una alfombra peluda y a Stell sobre un sillón en el mismo estado, normalmente no se hubiera demorado tanto en entender que todos estaban en el sótano de Clint sin embargo el dolor de cabeza era tal que pasaron diez minutos antes de que uniera los puntos, además, apenas y se acordaba de que había pasado la noche anterior.

—Despertaste— Escucho la voz de Clint y sus pasos al bajar por la escalera, se sentía como si usara botas de metal y a propósito estuviera dando zancadas. Si Dinn pudiera elegir la cualidad que mas odiaba de su amigo era que jamás había tenido una resaca en su vida, con suerte un ligero dolor en la cien, y era en momentos así donde la envidia se transformaba en odio.— Que noche loca ayer — Río

—Habla mas bajo, siento como si estuvieras gritando—Dinn se tapo los oídos y se quedo mirándolo, apenas y recordaba algunas imágenes después del segundo trago de tequila— ¿Cuánto bebimos ayer?

—Bastante viejo, mas que lo normal…la verdad no recuerdo mucho— Clint se encogió de hombros y miro a Stell y Archie que no podrían estar menos concientes de lo que pasaba en el mundo alrededor de ellos— Apenas y tengo un fragmento de recuerdo donde uno de los dueños de la Banquetera nos vino a tirar aquí porque era la casa mas cerca, agradece que mis Papás están de viaje o si no estaríamos muertos Dinn, muertos— Dinn se tapo los oídos nuevamente, el sonido de la voz de Clint –y cualquier sonido en general- le molestaba.

—No me sentía así desde el cumpleaños del primo de Archi el año pasado— Dijo al tiempo que se frotaba las sienes— Y aun así tengo la sensación de que bebimos mas ahora— Dinn tuvo el acto involuntario de olerse la camisa, olía a vomito y no estaba seguro de quien, esa era el momento donde empezaba a arrepentirse seriamente de haber tomado tanto— ¿Recuerdas algo mas además de que nos trajeron?

— Recuerdo que Stell y Archie se subieron a cantar, creo, y a ti con el teléfono, algo así …y luego risas, mas trago, ya sabes…

—¿teléfono? No recuerdo haber llamado a nadie…— Dinn busco en sus bolsillos hasta que dio con el teléfono, la ultima llamada realizada había sido a las tres de la mañana al numero de "Rudita Pataki"— Carajo— Dijo al tiempo que enterraba su frente en sus manos— Dime que te acuerdas de que le dije a Helga

—¿Acordarme? Ni siquiera recordaba que era Helga a la que habías llamado….— El chico río pero Dinn no parecía estar encontrando la situación graciosa en lo absoluto, luego vio que tenia un mensaje sin leer.

—"Mañana hablamos mejor, intenta no matarte esta noche, idiota"— Leyó en voz alta al tiempo que hacia trabajar a su cabeza lo mas posible para lograr rescatar algún recuerdo; Nada.

— No debió haber sido tan grave si aun quiere hablar contigo… y que estés con vida…— Clint se mantuvo pensativo unos segundos—Quizás quiere ser ella la que te mate.

—No estas ayudando

—No lo estoy intentando— Sonrío abiertamente y volvió a dirigirse a la escalera— Voy a buscar algo para que coman, seguramente están a punto de despertarse, y si tienes suerte quizás ellos se acuerden de algo— Clint salio del sótano y volvió unos minutos después con unas tazas con café, una caja de leche, cereales y frutas. Casi no pudieron tragar la comida por el mareo pero todos hicieron un intento.

Cuando finalmente Dinn les pregunto si se acordaban de algo la respuesta de Stell y Archie fue aun de menos ayuda que la de Clint. La única persona que sabia que había dicho la noche anterior era Helga.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**N/A: Hola a todos, lamento lo corto del capitulo pero quería actualizar pronto.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, han sido de mucha ayuda y les prometo que lo posible intentare seguir sus consejos. A partir de ahora en adelante verán el desarrollo de Arnold, lamento si alguno de ustedes lo encontró muy anodino pero necesitaba llegar a este punto de la historia para poder empezar a jugar con su personaje.**

**También muchas gracias por todo el cariño que le han dado a Dinn (?). Me alegro mucho que el personaje no les moleste, se lo incomodo que es para algunas personas leer fics con personajes inventándoos.**

**Bueno, sin mas que decir nuevamente agradezco que se den el tiempo de leer, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo que espero que sea bastante pronto y les mando un saludo enorme a todos!.**


	12. Recuerdos

Sábado, eso significa que hay que levantarse a las 10:00, limpiar el cuarto y bajar a desayunar, ayudar al abuelo a organizar los gastos de la casa de huéspedes, almorzar e ir a buscar Lila. Pasear por el parque o ver una película y volver a las 20:00 a casa, leer y subir al techo a mirar el cielo. Como todos los sábados, sin novedades, sin locuras desde que ella lo había dejado.

—¿Qué pasa hijo?— Pregunto su abuelo mientras lo veía revolver el tazón de cereales y leche, Arnold se encogió de hombros y suspiro— La extrañas ¿Verdad?... si, se como te sientes, me pasa lo mismo todo el tiempo…— Su abuelo le dibujo una sonrisa melancólica y se sentó junto a él en la mesa.

—Desearía que siguiera con nosotros…

—Lo se hijo, pero una mujer tan espectacular como lo fue Pokie no podía quedarse para siempre, las estrellas que mas brillan son las que se apagan mas rápido.— Arnold miro el cereal y luego miro a su abuelo. Su abuela los había dejado hace casi dos años y aun no lograba acostumbrarse a lo silencioso que todo se sentía, al vacío que le había dejado esa mujer quien durante toda su infancia lo transporto a toda clase de aventuras.

—Me gustaría hablar con ella ahora… hace años me dijo algo y… jamás la escuche— Philip lo miro y le palmeo la cabeza

—No te sientas culpable por eso, Pokie decía tantas cosas que a veces era difícil prestarle atención a todas…

—Quizás…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—_¿Qué pasa vaquero?— La mujer casi le salto encima cuando por fin llego a casa, Arnold suspiro y le sonrío— Te ves decaído ¿Quieres algo de Chili? No hay nada que alegre a un vaquero deprimido como el chili—Arnold recibió el tazón de chili y se dirigió a la sala de estar junto a su abuela._

—_Solo estoy algo deprimido, la chica que me gusta tiene novio ahora._

—_¿Esa niña rubia? Sabia que se volvería popular entre los chicos cuando dejara la niñez—Río— Siempre me agrado Vaquero, me recuerda a mi cuando pequeña…y bueno aun puedes pelear como en el viejo oeste por ella ¿no?— Dijo guiñando un ojo_

—_¿Qué chica rubia? ¿De que hablas abuela?— Pokie miro pensativa_

—_¿No estamos hablando de la chica con la ceja?_

—_¿Helga? No…hablo de Lila— Su abuela lo miro unos segundos— ¿Por qué debería estar hablando de Helga? No tenemos nada en común— Su abuela río a carcajadas y le palmeo la espalda._

—_¿Así que aun no te das cuenta? Hay vaquero ¿Cómo puedes ser tan hábil con la soga y el ganado y tan lento con los problemas del corazón?— Río, Arnold –como de costumbre-no entendió a que se refería.—Esa chica es como mi caballo Patas en el rancho, tenia el peor carácter del mundo y pateaba a todos, pero hijo, jamás vi un corcel mas leal en mi vida_

—_Como digas abuela…— Arnold suspiro y subió a su pieza._

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Como cada sábado Arnold espero a Lila en la puerta de su casa, y como cada sábado ella salio exactamente a las 15:20.

—Buenos días Arnold— Saludo Lila con su tono encantador de voz y su sonrisa perfecta, el rubor necesario y exacto se formaba sobre sus pecosas mejillas, Arnold le extendió la mano para que comenzaran a caminar— Estaba pensando que hoy deberíamos ir al parque —Sonrío, la verdad eso era lo que hacían cada sábado desde que Arnold había empezado a salir con ella.

—Claro Lila— Dijo al tiempo que le daba un beso en los labios, ella le sonrío.— Comenzaron a caminar camino al parque.

—Fue encantadora la fiesta de Rhonda ¿No lo crees?— El chico asintió— Por cierto ¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche? Luego de que entramos no te volví a ver.

—Estuve en la terraza hablando con Helga— Arnold frunció el ceño inconcientemente, la verdad no le había gustado como había terminado la conversación de la noche anterior.

— Oh ¿Estuvo ahí?...No la vi en toda la noche, ahora que lo pienso… hace bastante que no la veo fuera de la escuela

—Tiene un grupo nuevo de amigos

—Ah…—Lila se quedo pensativa— Pero eso es algo bueno ¿No crees?

—¿A que te refieres?

—Quiero decir… se que la conocemos hace mucho, en especial ustedes pero ¿Nunca sentiste como si a ella le faltara algo?— Arnold la miro fijamente como intentando entender— No se como explicarlo Arnold… no quiero sonar cruel pero ella jamás estuvo muy adaptada al resto y… y siempre parecías muy preocupado por eso, supongo que ahora que ella ya consiguió un lugar donde se siente cómoda no tendrás que preocuparte mas ¿No?— El chico se quedo en silencio, quizás si los amigos de Helga fueran diferentes efectivamente el no tendría que preocuparse mas, sin embargo ese no era el caso además el no recordaba "haberse preocupado porque Helga estuviera desadaptada" no concientemente al menos.

—No soy capaz de verlo así

—¿Ah?

—Simplemente no quiero que Helga deje de ser amiga de todos, no se siente correcto

—Ay Arnold— Lila coloco su mano en el hombro del chico— Se que siempre quieres hacer lo mejor para todos y tus intenciones son buenas pero deberías dejar pasar esto ¿sabes?. Helga no nos necesita y nosotros no…—Lila se detuvo cuando observo la expresión de Arnold.

—¿De verdad piensas eso?— La chica se mordió el labio

—Bueno, es evidente que es muy amiga de Phoebe pero no es realmente cercana a nadie mas ¿no crees?... además, lleva juntándose con sus nuevos amigos desde el inicio de clases y nadie parece haberlo notado mucho.— Arnold de pronto se sintió molesto.— Es obvio que tu lo notaste porque eres preocupado por los detalles pero… es mejor que aceptes que es una causa perdida.

—No puedo verlo de esa forma— Lila suspiro

—Esta bien, tu tienes una opinión y yo otra, eso no es bueno ni malo— Sonrío— Mejor hablemos de otra cosa— Y siguieron caminando a la plaza, en general cuando tenían opiniones diferentes sobre algo nunca lo hablaban, ahora que Arnold lo pensaba nunca había discutido con Lila, ni una sola vez, si por una rareza de la vida ellos comenzaban a hablar de algo que no fuera la fiesta en la casa de Rhonda o como estaban las clases, los nuevos programas en la televisión o cosas así, Lila solía cortar el tema rápidamente, sonreírle, besarlo y hablar de algo mas superfluo. Si Arnold quería una conversación de verdad siempre debía recurrir a Gerald.

Lila era fantástica, era hermosa y divertida, respetaba a sus mayores y siempre tenia buenas calificaciones, era cariñosa y dulce, por eso Arnold se había fijado en ella en primer lugar, porque era encantadora, porque era imposible que un chico no se detuviera a ver como se le formaban diminutos hoyuelos en las mejillas al sonreír, o lo verdes que eran sus ojos. Arnold sabia que habían varios chicos enamorados de Lila en la escuela, siempre los había habido y por mucho tiempo el fue uno de ellos.

Antes de su relación con Lila el había formado una a mitad relativamente cercana con la chica, de vez en cuando la acompañaba a casa y en algunas asignaturas hacían los trabajos juntos, sin embargo por mas que él intentara acercarse mas ella simplemente le decía que no le "gustaba-gustaba". Pero en algún punto luego de que Lila terminara con el novio que tuvo antes que Arnold las cosas cambiaron.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—_Oh Arnold, que bueno que viniste a la escuela… hace días que no te veía— Dijo la chica sin su habitual sonrisa._

—_¿Pasa algo Lila?— Ella miro al suelo._

—_Mmmm…algo así…— Dijo al tiempo que jugueteaba con sus dedos— Chad termino conmigo Arnold— Soltó finalmente en un suspiro antes de ponerse a llorar. El chico la abrazo y dejo que llorara en sus hombros._

—_Tranquila Lila, no llores, no vale la pena.— decía al tiempo que le palmeaba la espalda— Ya veras como conocerás a alguien que jamás podría cambiarte por nada del mundo._

— _Lo se…— Respiro profundamente y subió la vista para mirarlo— Cometí un error Arnold, y ahora lo entendí… jamás debí haber salido con Chad, el no es como tú— Él la miro en silencio sin tener una pista de lo que estaba diciendo— Tu jamás me hubieras hecho algo así, tu jamás hubieras terminado conmigo ¿Verdad?_

—_No…no… por supuesto que no— Dijo en un tartamudeo nervioso_

—_Oh Arnold, lamento mucho no haberte correspondido todo este tiempo, lo siento_

—_Esta bien Lila, no puedes forzarte a que te guste una persona—Arnold le sonrío con dulzura._

—_Desearía tanto poder obligarme a quererte como tu me quieres—Lila subió sus manos hasta el cuello del chico y lo acerco. Entonces lo beso. Arnold devolvió el beso callando las voces en su cabeza que le decían que no era correcto, que ella no lo quería como él la quería y que posiblemente jamás lo hiciera.— Me gustas Arnold— Dijo al separarse de él._

—_Tu también me gustas Lila— Repitió lo que ya había dicho miles de veces, el timbre sonó y Lila se fue a buscar unos libros a su casillero, cuando Arnold caminaba hacia la sala choco con una persona._

—_Fíjate por donde vas…— La voz se detuvo de golpe—¿Arnold?— Era Helga— Crei que habías muerto, no vienes a clases desde hace una semana ¿Estas bien?— La preocupación en la voz de la chica le sorprendió, era evidente que ella no esperaba verlo ahí._

—_He estado mejor— Respondió, entonce suspiro profundamente— Mi abuela murió hace algunos días…— Helga le clavo la vista encima con tristeza._

—_Lo siento mucho— Arnold le sonrío. La única persona que sabia lo que había pasado en la escuela era Gerald— No se que decirte._

—_No tienes que decir nada Helga, esta bien.— Entonces Arnold siguió caminando, cuando estaba a medio pasillo volvió a escuchar la voz de Helga._

—_Vas a estar bien Arnold, lo se— Arnold siguió caminando sin darle las gracias a pesar de que aquellas palabras era exactamente lo que necesitaba escuchar. Necesitaba saber que iba a estar bien a pesar de todo._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lila y Arnold se sentaron en la banca donde solían sentarse siempre, el chico se quedo mirando el cielo, pensando que aquel cielo era el mismo que lo albergo en su infancia cuando todo era divertido, cuando salía a las calles a jugar y él y sus amigos siempre estaban dispuestos a vivir pequeñas aventuras. Extrañaba tanto eso, cuando comenzaron a crecer y cambiar las calles por juntas y las juntas por fiesta su única conexión con algo que saliera de la rutina era su abuela, ella como siempre lo había mantenido viviendo en la emoción, en sus locas historias y sus excéntricos proyectos, sus escapes y todo lo que conformaba su extraña personalidad. Luego de que ella lo dejara toda su vida parecía un largo Deja Vu, con todo pasando una y otra vez repetidas veces.

Un suspiro largo se escapo. Su vida estaba conformada ahora por cosas todas iguales, sus amigos parecían todos disfrutar de las mismas cosas, de los videojuegos que a el nunca le llamaron la atención, de las fiestas que terminaban por aburrirlo temprano. Siempre lo mismo.

Solo había una cosa que era distinta, que siempre había sido diferente a todo lo demás; Helga.

E incluso ella parecía estar abandonándolo en ese momento. Y él tenia miedo, Lila se equivocaba, el no estaba preocupado porque Helga dejara el grupo, tenia miedo, y no lo había entendido hasta la noche anterior, cada dia que pasaba Helga formaba mas y mas parte de la vida de estas personas y menos de la de aquellos que crecieron con ella en la primaria publica 118.

Y a pesar de todo el recelo que sentía sobre sus nuevas amistades, Arnold no era capaz de culparla por buscar nuevos amigos, ella era diferente –eso era lo que era asombroso de ella- y estaba buscando personas que la aceptaran. Estaba buscando a personas que no se limitaran a admirar su rareza en silencio, a volverla parte de una zona de confort en la que se podía apoyar cuando sentía que su mundo se volvía monotemático y gris, estaba buscando a personas que supieran reconocerla y decírselo.

Helga se estaba alejando cada vez mas y él no sabia como detener eso, no sabia como dejar de sentir el vacío que sentía cuando se daba cuenta que pasaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**N/A: Hola a todos, este capitulo es el mas corto hasta el momento, pero quería dejar este capitulo para comenzar a darle a Arnold la relevancia que comenzara a ganar a partir de ahora en la historia.**

**Nuevamente gracias por leer, por los comentarios y por su apoyo a la historia.**

**Nos vemos pronto en el capitulo 13**


	13. Serpientes

Helga despertó especialmente tarde esa mañana, la noche anterior le había costado tanto dormirse que cuando por fin lo consiguió ya era de dia, así que durmió hasta sentirse totalmente descansada. Al despertarse aun llevaba el vestido de Rhonda y los zapatos, además su mano seguía aferrada al pequeño bolsito.

—Tengo que ir a devolverle esto— Suspiro, no le gustaba tener que estar a cargo de un vestido demasiado caro, tampoco le gustaba sentir que sus viejas y confiables zapatillas estaban tan lejas de ella, así que se ducho y le mando un mensaje a Rhonda diciendo que iría a buscar su ropa y a dejarle el vestido, almorzó un pan con atún y tomo el bus que la dejaría donde Rhonda vivía.

Pasaban de las cinco de la tarde cuando el bus la dejo a un par de cuadras, no lo había notado la noche anterior pero Rhonda vivía en el mismo barrio que Dinn, camino hacia la casa de la chica y le dejo el vestido a la empleada, la misma le devolvió su ropa en una bolsa de papel.

—¿Pataki?— Escucho la voz de Dinn cuando estaba por tomar el bus de vuelta a casa— ¿Vienes de nuevo a que te atropelle con la moto?— Río, el chico seguía sentado en su moto y aparentemente recién estaba volviendo a casa.

—¿Seguro que puedes conducir? Apuesto que aun estas sudando cerveza— Dijo burlona, Dinn estaciono la moto en la vereda y se bajo.

—Tequila, estoy sudando tequila…y un poco de cerveza también— Los dos chicos rieron y comenzaron a caminar.— Aun así ya estoy en estado de conducir, fermente todo lo que tenia que fermentar— Llegaron a un pequeño parque que consistía mas que nada en un circulo de pasto y tres árboles huérfanos por donde había una rotonda, sin pensarlo se sentaron allí. El barrio quedaba tan alejado del centro que rara vez se escuchaba el sonido de los autos.

—¿Los demás están bien?

—Mareados, vomitados e indignos, como yo, pero bien— Dinn le dibujo una amplia sonrisa al tiempo que se dejaba caer sobre el pasto.— No creo que haya una forma de decir esto pero, no recuerdo una palabra de lo que te dije anoche— Helga que seguía sentada se quedo mirándolo y se encogió de hombros.

—Lo imagine— Dijo al tiempo que se tiraba también al pasto a mirar las nubes avanzar lentamente— ¿Quieres que te diga?

—Depende… ¿Quiero saber?—Helga río

—No dijiste nada que pudiera avergonzarte a ti, aunque fuiste extremadamente rudo y directo conmigo, por un momento pensé que estaba hablando con Stell— Él sonrío y se volteo a verla, ella hizo lo mismo.—Ah, te disculpaste por haberme dejado de hablar por semanas, aunque preferiría que te disculparas sobrio.

—Realmente lo siento, pero necesitaba un poco de tiempo

—Si, si se, para no golpear a Arnold— Río despreocupada— Me lo dijiste anoche, junto con bastantes otras cosas, la mayoría sobre él.

—¿Debería disculparme?— Helga negó con la cabeza

—No dijiste nada malo, ni nada que fuera mentira… aunque me hubiera gustado que así fuera—Quito su vista de Dinn y volvió a mirar al cielo— Tenias razón Dinn, no hay una razón por la que lo ame, ni siquiera una… este sentimiento es solo un fantasma de algo que en algún momento fue real… no se como no me di cuenta antes.— El chico seguía mirándola, sin saber que decir, quizás si se tomara otra botella de tequila el solo podría encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pero ahí estaba él, sobrio y conteniendo el deseo de abrazarla.

—Todos tenemos fantasmas en nuestro pasado Pataki, no es algo de que avergonzarnos— volvió a mirar al cielo.

—Dinn… voy a pedirte algo extremadamente egoísta, y necesito que me digas que no me juzgaras por hacerlo— Al mismo tiempo los dos chicos volvieron a mirarse a los ojos.

—No te juzgare.

—Necesito que me respondas una pregunta, cuya respuesta se pero necesito escucharla de ti… — Se produjo un breve silencio— ¿De verdad te gusto?— Dinn sonrío y nuevamente alzo la vista.

—No Helga, tu me gustabas cuando te vi la primera vez, me gustabas cuando estabas toda sorprendida al descubrir la banquetera, ahora es algo mas— Como si estuviera juntando valentía para moverse se demoro unos segundos en volver a mirarla— Helga, yo te quiero.

—¿Por qué?... No hay mas en mi que una persona rota Dinn, y lo sabes…¿Por qué querer a alguien tan tozudamente enamorada de otra persona? ¿Por qué querer a alguien que dedico su vida a esconder quien realmente era?... Tu que siempre has sido directo con todos, que nunca has temido mostrar tu música, tus pensamientos ¿Qué puedes ver en alguien que esta rota?— Helga bajo la vista.

—También soy un juguete dañado, Pataki… Somos dos seres de la misma especie— Río suavemente y luego le sonrío.

—No luces dañado para mi— Río ella ahora

—Mira este lugar con todas esa casas enormes y los autos caros, con esas personas de traje y corbata… pertenezco tan poco aquí como tu perteneces a tu hogar.— Dinn suspiro— Por eso repruebo todas mis clases, si no consigo buenas calificaciones jamás podran obligarme a ser abogado o medico, seré músico quieran mis padres o no… Y tu— Dijo al tiempo que una sonrisa de orgullo lo iluminaba— Tu serás la mejor escritora que jamás haya existido.— Helga río suavemente y se acerco al joven, lentamente apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de él.

—Me gustas Dinn, aun no puedo quererte pero, juro por Dios que me gustas— El chico se limito a apoyar su mentón en la cabeza de ella— Eres un idiota, lo has sido desde el primer momento en que te conocí pero aun así, jamás me había sentido segura con nadie hasta que apareciste, jamás había tenido el valor de hablar de esta forma con nadie.

—Si estos son los resultados de llamarte a las tres de la mañana en plena borrachera, creo que comenzare a tomar tequila mas seguido— Ambos rieron, Helga le dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho y volvió a acomodar su cabeza en el hombro de él.

—Eres tan idiota

—Tu eres tan perfecta— Dijo mientras tomaba su mano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquella mañana de lunes cuando al autobús Arnold y Lila subieron tomados de la mano Helga no tuvo la necesidad de mirarlos, había un largo camino que recorrer antes de olvidar por completo a Arnold, pero algo aquella noche de viernes la había hecho entender que debía parar de torturarse, algo en la mano calida de Dinn junto a la de ella le había dado la seguridad y el confort que necesitaba para refugiarse.

Cuando bajo del bus, aun antes de poder entrar si quiera a la escuela, Rhonda la intercepto y la llevo a un lugar algo mas privado para hablar. En un principio Helga creía que algo le había pasado al fino vestido de fiesta de Rhonda y que por lo mismo ahora ella seria asesinada lentamente por la amante de la moda numero uno en el mundo, sin embargo Rhonda no quería hablar de eso.

Rhonda la miro con una media sonrisa y esa mirada que solo tenían las serpientes antes de comerse a sus victimas, Helga la conocía demasiado bien como para no saber de que iba eso, ella estaba tras una jugoso Rumor.

—Así que Helga… ¿Ya son oficiales? ¿No?

—¿Ah?— Rhonda río ligeramente como si le estuviera siguiendo el juego a Helga, que no entendía bien que pasaba.

—Vamos, entiendo que quieres que sea un secreto pero soy tu amiga, puedes decírmelo Helga, te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie.

—¿Decirle el que princesa? No te estoy siguiendo la pista

—Tu y Dinn…son novios ¿Verdad?

—¿Qué? No ¿De donde sacaste eso?— Rhonda amplio aun mas su sonrisa.

—Los vi ayer cerca de casa, en el pequeño parque, tendidos juntos… no puedes decirme que son solo amigos Helga, se lo que vi…— Rhonda rodeo la espalda de Helga con uno de sus brazos y le sonrío nuevamente— Vamos, estamos entre amigas, puedes decírmelo

—¡Aparta Rhonda!—Helga la empujo un poco y se aparto— No estoy ni remotamente interesada en darte un boletín de chismes.

—Vamos Helga, un poco de información no daña a nadie…— La sonrisa de Rhonda estaba comenzando a perturbar profundamente a la rubia— además si tu me cuentas te prometo que te daré un poco de información también.

—No quiero saber nada de ti Princesa, no todo el mundo esta tan interesado en la vida de los demás como tu crees— Resoplo

—No, Helga, no hablo de la vida de "los demás" hablo de Dinn…—La sonrisa de Rhonda se transformo en una mueca de prepotencia, Helga tuvo que aguantarse firmemente las ganas de golpearle la cara.

—¿Qué podrías saber tu de él? Eres su vecina, gran cosa— Helga comenzó a darse la vuelta para entrar a la escuela— además, se todo lo que debo saber de Dinn. No eres nadie para decirme algo que yo no sepa— Comenzó a caminar cuando las palabras de Rhonda la detuvieron en seco.

—En eso te equivocas querida, si que soy alguien.— Una risita aguda salio de sus labios— Fui la novia de Dinn por mas de un año…pero supongo que eso lo sabes ¿Verdad?— El cuerpo de Helga se congelo por unos segundos antes de reaccionar, eso debía ser una broma.

—Deja de inventar estupideces, tu empezaste los rumores cuando recién comencé a juntarme con el y parecías ni tolerarlo ¿Quieres que te crea que saliste con él?— Rhonda río.

—Antes de que se volviera el marginado que es ahora. No siempre fue el chico en la chaqueta de cuero montando una moto, querida. Solo ve el lugar donde vive y lo entenderás— Helga se volteo a verla y mantuvo la vista fija en ella.— Por tu reacción asumo que si estas saliendo con él.

—Te equivocas— Helga le dio a Rhonda la mirada mas despiadada que pudo lograr—Te equivocas sobre mi y estoy segura que te equivocas sobre Dinn.

—No quería, tu te equivocas sobre él.— Helga respiro profundo tres veces para no tirarse sobre Rhonda y romperle la cara, uso todas sus fuerzas para ir a su primera clase y fingir que no había escuchado nada.

¿Por qué le molestaba tanto? No era como si Dinn estuviera interesado en Rhonda ahora, o si Rhonda estuviera interesado en él, aun así, le dolía. ¿Quién era Dinn antes de que ella lo conociera? Mucho antes…

La imagen de sentir lo que estaba sintiendo por alguien que había salido anteriormente con Rhonda le helaba la sangre. Ellas eran tan diferentes y aun así él la había mirado a ella, a Rhonda, y probablemente le había dicho que la quería con la misma seguridad que se lo había dicho a Helga.

Evidentemente Helga no podía prohibirle a Dinn tener un pasado pero ¿Por qué tenia que ser Rhonda su pasado? ¿Por qué su pasado tenia que estar relacionado con el presente del que ella intentaba huir?.

Aquel dia la mañana paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Helga apenas y pudo concentrarse en sus clases, aquella conversación con Rhonda al comienzo del dia la había inquietado mas de lo que ella hubiera imaginado, tenia ganas de golpear a Rhonda y mientras mas lo pensaba, de golpear a Dinn también. A pesar de que sabia que no tenia una razón concreta o lógica para estar enojada con el chico, el jamás le había mentido porque Helga nunca le había preguntado por su vida, mucho menos por sus antiguas novias (la idea de pensar que quizás Rhonda no era la única ex-novia de Dinn hizo que Helga se enojara sin motivo). De hecho ahora que Helga lo pensaba ni siquiera sabia si Dinn era conciente de que Rhonda era compañera de ella, y aun sabiendo todo eso Helga no podía dejar de estar molesta con el chico, porque la verdad no estaba molesta por no saberlo, estaba molesta simplemente porque en algún momento y lugar de la vida de Dinn, el estuvo con Rhonda, no con una excéntrica extranjera que trabajaba en un circo, o una cantante clandestina, no, con Rhonda, una chica cuya única preocupación en la vida era que la sombra de sus ojos combinara con sus zapatos.

Cuando por fin sonó la campana que anunciaba el fin del dia escolar Helga ya estaba suficientemente enojada y confundida como para solo desear ir a dormir a su casa y no despertar si no hasta tres días después, sin embargo lo primero que vio fue a Dinn estacionado fuera de la escuela

—Genial— Pensó para si, en ese momento a la ultima persona que quería ver era a Dinn, porque deseaba mucho golpearlo y gritarle y se viera por donde se viera seria una escena de celos a todo lo que da, y Helga no estaba dispuesta a que eso pasara. debía analizar mejor las cosas, tranquila y en su casa. Ahora el tema era lograr quitar a Dinn del panorama por un solo dia –era todo lo que ella necesitaba- para que Helga descifrara como quería abordar el tema con el chico, y de que forma plantear su inquietud de la manera mas lógica posible.

No pasaron diez minutos cuando el celular de Helga sonó.

—Estoy afuera— Dictaba un mensaje que Dinn le había mandado, Helga se enojo solo de leerlo y se obligo a respirar y calmarse, se repitió mil veces que no había una razón real para enfadarse con Dinn y respondió.

—Hoy me quedo a estudiar hasta tarde, olvide avisarte—

—¿Quieres que te venga a buscar luego?

—No hace falta, no se bien a que hora termine.

—Ok— Y los mensajes dejaron de llegar, Helga suspiro y se dejo caer suavemente esta quedar sentada en el piso junto a los casilleros. Entupida Rhonda, si ella hubiera mantenido su boca cerrada aquel dia no seria tan difícil.

—¿Helga?— La chica se sobresalto al escuchar su nombre, entonces se volteo a verla, frente a ella Lila le dedicaba una calida sonrisa— ¿Pasa algo?— Helga la miro unos segundos y luego parpadeo, pese a lo mucho que siempre había sentido recelo por Lila debido a su relación con Arnold, jamás había logrado tratarla de forma cruel después de lo que paso cuando ella recién llegaba a la escuela.

—Solo… quería, ya sabes…sentarme en el piso— Lila río dulcemente y se sentó junto a ella.

—Dinn esta a fuera ¿Lo estas haciendo esperar?

—No, solo… no se supone que hoy vendría— El sonido de Hermosa partiendo le dijo a Helga que Dinn acababa de marcharse— Fue un error.

—Oh… Por cierto, realmente te veías hermosa el viernes por la noche, no parecías tú.

—Eh…gracias

—Inclusive te robaste a Arnold por unos segundos—Una risita aguda salio de Lila— Te veías tan diferente que seguro el también se confundió— Algo en el tono de voz de Lila le hizo dar escalofríos.

—¿Qué?

—Me refiero a, ya sabes… normalmente no te presta mucha atención ni nota tu presencia…seguro pensó que eras una de las amigas de Rhonda que él no conoce. Ya sabes como es Arnold…siempre intentando hacer nuevos amigos— Lila volvió a sonreír y a exhibir sus pequeños óyelos sobre sus mejillas pecosas.— Me alegro tanto que hayas encontrado amigos de acuerdo a tu personalidad Helga, seguro que con ellos la pasas de maravilla.

—¿Estas intentando decirme algo?—Lila sonrío

—No se de que hablas Helga, solo me alegro de que hayas encontrado gente que te acepta a pesar de…bueno, ya sabes, tu curiosa personalidad— Lila comenzó a jugar con su cabello— Así por fin dejaras de ser una preocupación para Arnold.

—Nunca le pedí que…

—Lo se, pero sabes como es él. No se trata de ti, se trata de que el se preocuparía por cualquier animal herido en la calle…no es que tu seas un animal— Río dulcemente— Ya sabes a que me refiero, no porque Arnold este preocupado por ti significa que, bueno, en verdad le importas.

—Lo pillo— Helga se levanto del suelo sin saber como interpretar las palabras de Lila, la chica solo le sonreía y le hablaba en su adorable y suave tono campirano, era imposible que estuviera diciendo las cosas con malicia. Al menos desde el punto de vista de Helga.— Bueno Lila, tengo que ir a….ya sabes, ver si llueve en algunas esquinas… — Y se fue.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto en salir?—Pregunto con una calida preocupación el joven

—Nada, solo me quede terminando una tarea que tenia pendiente—Sonrío ella, él le beso la frente.

—Me hubieras avisado, estaba comenzando a preocuparme.

—Discúlpame Arnold, pero como era algo pequeño no pensé que demoraría— Río suavemente y le tomo la mano— ¡Por cierto! No sabes lo que me ha contado Rhonda. Dinn y Helga son definitivamente novios…no lo aceptaran en publico seguro, pero Rhonda asegura que no hay duda de aquello— Arnold guardo silencio— ¡Es magnifico! ¿No crees? Ya no deberías preocuparte mas por ella, te dije que encontraría su lugar con esos chicos…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**N/A; Hola a todos, quiero informarles que por desgracia para mi y por suerte para ustedes (?) el Internet de casa esta andando horriblemente mal, lo que no me deja nada entretenido que hacer mas que escribir todo el dia. Así que es bastante probable que haya una actualización diaria durante esta semana.**

**Bueno, luego de compartir eso con ustedes, nuevamente agradecer por los constantes reviews y los consejos. Un agradecimiento muy especial a Yokashi y Alasse Blaiser por los constantes consejos y reflexiones sobre el fic, me han sido de mucha ayuda y se los agradezco bastante.**


	14. Verdades

—¿Alguna vez te has sentido aburrido de tu vida?—Pregunto a su amigo mientras estaban tendidos en el tejado mirando el cielo.

—Mmmmm… supongo—Dijo encogiéndose de hombros—Pero no me quejo ¿Sabes? Las cosas son bastante buenas en mi vida, no creo que cambiaria nada.— Arnold suspiro— ¿Alguna vez te has sentido aburrido?— Pregunto Gerald mirándolo.

—Me ha pasado bastante últimamente… Es como si las cosas no fueran de la forma en que tienen que ser

—¡Vamos! Seguro que te quejas de lleno, tienes todo lo que alguien puede querer, un puñado de buenos amigos, excelentes calificaciones, una hermosa novia ¿De que podrías aburrirte?— Arnold se encogió de hombros.

—De que todo sea igual, todos los días. ¿Qué paso con todas las aventuras que solíamos tener? ¿No las extrañas?...hicimos tantas cosas y ahora se siente como si casi no nos moviéramos

—Por supuesto que extraño las cosas que hacíamos antes, pero no podemos seguir persiguiendo leyendas urbanas o yendo a los cementerios en la noche, no somos niños Arnold. El tiempo de pasar las tardes en la calle acabaron hace años, no puedes detener el tiempo

—Lo se pero…— Arnold se levanto y miro la ciudad— No puedo evitar sentirme así, todos parecen tan cómodos pero no soy capaz de adaptarme del todo Gerald. ¿Recuerdas cuando no queríamos que construyeran centros comerciales? Y ahora podemos pasar una tarde entera allá sin comprar nada, sin hacer nada.

—Vaya, la nostalgia te agarro fuerte hermano— Gerald se paro y comenzó a ver la ciudad junto a su amigo— Cuando cosas así pasaban éramos los únicos en notar que estaban mal, porque éramos niños Arnold, por eso teníamos que convencer a los adultos. Pero ahora nosotros somos adultos…bueno, casi… la cosa es que no podemos evitar ver las cosas de forma diferente. Si me preguntas si prefiero ir al centro comercial o alguna fiesta o quedarme jugando en la calle, créeme que no tardare nada en decidir.— Arnold se cruzo de brazos sobre la pared baja de la terraza y apoyo el mentón allí.

—Quizás no he crecido del todo.

—No es eso, es que tu siempre fuiste un idealista… nosotros éramos niños y queríamos jugar, pero tu, tu siempre vas a creer en las cosas que creías en esos momentos. No has madurado porque siempre fuiste maduro— Gerald le dio un palmetazo amistoso en la espalda a Arnold— Es tu forma de ser.

—Supongo que tienes razón…

—Siempre la tengo, hermano— Río— Lo que si te digo es que jamás encontraras a alguien que se divierta como tus solo mirando el cielo o quien sabe que, se que no eres muy fanáticos de las fiestas y los juegos de video y todas esas cosas pero, si dejas de ir todos comenzaran a apartarte. Ya viste lo que le paso a Helga.—Arnold se quedo mirándolo— Entiendo que lo tuyo sea nadar contra la corriente pero como están las cosas ahora eso solo te alejara de todos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Helga miro su teléfono por quinta ves intentando decidirse a si debería llamar o no a Dinn, sabia perfectamente lo que se sentía que alguien intentara tiempo para aclarar sus ideas y que no te dijeran nada al respecto, Dinn había hecho eso y ella había pasado dos semanas sin tener idea de porque su amigo no le hablaba ni le devolvía las llamadas. No era como que ella pudiese decir que las cosas hubieran salido mejor o peor si Dinn hubiera decidido directamente hablar con ella a pesar de la rabia o frustración que sentía, pero si sabia que ella hubiera preferido eso antes de no saber que estaba pasando.

Aun teniendo eso claro y con lo lógico que sonaba no conseguía reunir el coraje para llamar a Dinn y decirle que fuera a verla, menos aun sabia como encararía el problema sin sentirse vulnerable en el intento.

Helga resoplo y volvió a mirar su teléfono.

Finalmente luego de varios minutos mas de vacilación decidió mandarle un mensaje a Dinn preguntándole si había una posibilidad de que se pasara por su casa esa misma tarde, el chico respondió positivamente y cuando casi eran las siete de la tarde Dinn estaba tocando la puerta.

—Hola ¿Eres un amigo de Helga?— Dinn se quedo quieto en el marco de la puerta, jamás había visto a la madre de Helga a pesar de que ya había ido a su casa varias veces, la señora le sonrío con ojos adormilados.

—Si…si, soy Dinn..

—¡¿Quién es Myriam?!— Grito Bob desde dentro de la casa.

—Es uno de los amiguitos de Helga, Bob.

—¿¡Se va a quedar a cenar!?¿¡Tenemos suficiente cordero Myriam!?

—Si Bob, ayer fui al mercado…— La mujer dejo de ver al interior de la casa y volvió a dirigirse al chico.

—¿Te quedas a cenar?

—Bueno yo…— Trago saliva—En realidad venia a….

—Helga se esta bañando ahora, entra y espérala en la sala— Dinn estaba lo suficientemente descolocado para no poder hacer otra cosa que entrar a la sala, allí estaba el gran Bob sentado viendo la tele, Myriam le señalo el sofá junto al sillón donde estaba Bob para que tomara asiento.— Voy a poner la mesa para la cena…— Dijo al tiempo que desaparecía en la cocina, Dinn miro nerviosamente la puerta de salida y luego a Bob.

—¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamabas chico?

—No se lo he dicho…pero es Dinn

—Dinn…Dinn…Espera— Bob apago la tele y se volteo a ver al chico—Tu nombre me suena bastante, Helga a pasado bastante tiempo contigo últimamente— Frunció un poco el ceño y comenzó a observarlo de arriba a abajo— Cada vez que llega tarde dice que estuvo con ustedes, Dinn y los chicos, eso dice…

—Bueno… si… últimamente…— El chico volvió a tragar saliva mientras sentía la mirada de Bob sobre él. Justo antes de que pudiera intentar seguir hablando escucho los pasos de Helga bajando por la escalera.

—¿Qué demonios?— Dijo al tiempo que entraba a la sala— Crei que me ibas a mandar un mensaje

—Lo hice pero, no contestabas así que toque a la puerta…—Helga se encogió de hombros

—Bueno tarde o temprano ibas a conocer a Bob y Myriam, dijo al tiempo que se tiraba al sillón y volvía a encender la televisión— Bob deja ya de mirarlo.

—¿Qué se supone que es esto?—Pregunto el hombre señalando a Dinn— ¿Alguna clase de etapa o algo así? ¿Es una forma de rebelarte o algo?

—¿De que estas hablando? Es solo un amigo

—La mayoría de tus amigos no lucen así Helga— Habían pocos momentos en la vida donde Dinn hubiera deseado ser tragado por la tierra, y sin duda ese era uno de ellos— Tiene un pendiente, un pendiente en la oreja.

—Déjalos ya Bob, así son los jóvenes, no recuerdas lo poco que le agradabas a mi Padre cuando nos conocimos— Río por lo bajo Myriam desde la cocina.

—¡No es lo mismo! ¿¡No es lo mismo verdad Helga?!... ¿Estas…con ese chico?...¿Ya…?...—Bob trago saliva— ¡Olga aun no esta en edad de estas cosas Myriam!

—Soy Helga Papá, y no es lo que piensas

—No, no puedes engañar al viejo Pataki… siempre dicen que no es lo que uno piensa y es mucho peor…Helga— Dijo al tiempo que la tomaba por lo hombros— ¿Ese chico te hizo algo? ¿Tu y el..?...¡Myriam! ¿¡Donde estas?! ¡No puedo tener yo estas conversaciones con la niña!— Dijo soltando a Helga al tiempo que iba a sentarse al comedor.

—¡No es lo que piensas Bob!— Grito Helga y luego se volteo para ver a Dinn—Lo siento— El chico uso todas sus fuerzas para aparentar calma y ocultar las ganas que tenia de salir corriendo de allí.

—¡Esta servido!

—Una cena rápida y todo se abra acabado, lo prometo…— Dinn le sonrío. ÉL y Helga fueron a sentarse a la mesa, había cordero, puré de papas y ensalada.

—Es bueno ver que Helga traiga amiguitos a casa, nunca los trae a cenar.

—No es una coincidencia Myriam— Mascullo Helga al tiempo que ponía comida en su plato.

—No recuerdo haberte visto antes ¿Vas en su escuela?— Pregunto amable Myriam

—Técnicamente…pero como somos de diferentes años vamos en edificios diferentes

—¿Diferentes años?— Bob se volteo a mirar a Dinn— ¿Qué edad tienes?

—No tienes porque responder, Dinn— Dijo Helga

—Esta bien, tengo dieciocho, repetí cursos un par de veces…— Los ojos de Bob no pudieron abrirse mas ni aunque el lo hubiese querido.

—¡Myriam! Olga apenas tiene catorce años

—¡Soy Helga Papá! Y tengo dieciséis…— Suspiro intentando disculparse con la mirada con Dinn.

—Además Bob, seguro que acaba de cumplir los dieciocho ¿no?— Dinn y Helga se miraron y comenzaron a comer.

—¿Cuando cumple los diecinueve Helga?—Pregunto Bob, ella se quedo callada— ¿¡Helga!?— Dijo al tiempo que golpeaba la mesa con el puño.

—En dos meses…—Por un momento Helga creyó que su padre estaba por sufrir un infarto sin embargo se repuso.

—jamás nos dijiste que tus amigos eran tanto mayores que tu…—Espeto Myriam intentando calmar a Bob

—En realidad Dinn… Archie y Stell tienen diesisiete y Clint dieciocho…también perdió un año.

—¿Cómo se llama tu padre? ¡Voy a hablar con él ahora mismo!— Dinn sintió la mirada de Bob intentando asesinarlo ahí mismo.

—Griffin, Griffin Stuart— Por alguna razón la expresión de Bob se suavizo bastante al escuchar ese nombre.

—De casualidad…¿Tus padres no son dueños del Banco Nación Dorada?

—Si señor— Bob entonces le sonrío abiertamente.

—Que coincidencia mas grande, llevo meses intentando cerrar contrato con ellos— Dijo en un mascullo mas que nada para si mismo— ¿Quieres mas cordero Dinn?— Le ofreció con una sonrisa, el chico negó con la cabeza. El resto de la cena paso tranquilamente, Bob se esforzó bastante por conversar con Dinn e intentar sacar algo de información sobre sus padres, cuando por fin la comida termino Helga se dirigió a su cuarto para hablar con Dinn.

—¿Helga? ¿Por qué no mejor conversas con tu amigo en la sala?

—Tonterías Myriam, deja que vayan a su cuarto— Dijo Bob mientras empujaba a Helga y Dinn por la escalera— Y no se preocupen por nada, no los molestaremos.

—Lo siento muchísimo— Dijo Helga apenas entraron a la habitación.

—Definitivamente no me esperaba eso— Suspiro— Por un momento crei que me iba a matar

— Yo también— Helga se dejo caer en el piso apoyándose en su cama, Dinn hizo lo mismo— Cuando le dijiste tu edad crei que se iba a morir él de un ataque o algo…

—La mayoría de la gente se sorprende de que me haya quedado tantas veces, es difícil explicarles que lo hice para no ser forzado a estudiar algo completamente aburrido…

—De esa si nos salvamos, si le hubieras dicho que querías ser músico antes de decirle el nombre de tu Padre ahora serias hombre muerto— Hubo un pequeño silencio y luego los dos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.— Siempre me sorprendo de que seas rico, tu apellido no es la gran cosa.—Dinn se encogió de hombros.

—No él de mi Padre, el de mi Madre es otra cosa, ella viene de una familia dueña de bancos, él fue un emprendedor con visión que termino volviéndose rico, pero ella es la de el apellido importante, por eso nunca lo uso— Se encogió de hombros— Detesto los apellidos pomposos.

—Dinn… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Que me pidas permiso no es una buena señal…— Helga le sonrío

—¿Siempre fuiste así?...me refiero a el chico que suspende años enteros para ser músico, quien odia esos apellidos, quien pasa todo su tiempo en la banquetera

—Evidentemente no, todos tenemos un pasado, me tarde un tiempo en darme cuenta que donde nací no era donde pertenecía ¿Por qué?— Helga miro al piso

—Hoy hable con Rhonda…—La expresión de Dinn le dio a entender a Helga que él sabia perfectamente de lo que ella estaba hablando, cualquier duda sobre si Rhonda y Dinn de verdad había pasado se había esfumado, había sido real, Helga sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—Te lo dije hace un tiempo, todos tenemos nuestros fantasmas del pasado…

—Es solo que no tiene sentido ¿Tu y ella? ¿Cómo algo así pudo pasar?—Dinn se acomodo en el suelo y comenzó a hablar.

—Mira, antes de conocer a Clint jamás me había dado cuenta lo mucho que odiaba mi vida, para ser mas sincero me di cuenta simplemente no quería aceptarlo. Crei que estaba destinado a vivir allí para siempre, ser un abogado o un doctor, hacerme cargo del banco. No vi ninguna salida.— Helga se quedo mirándolo— Nunca me agrado Rhonda especialmente, pero tampoco me agradaba ninguna de las personas que vivian en mi entorno, así que no era muy diferente.

—Aun no entiendo como terminaste saliendo con ella.

—No hay forma en que diga lo siguiente sin que suene mal…

—Es por como lucia….¿Verdad?— Helga entonces recordó cuando estaba probándose vestidos en la casa de Rhonda, recordó haber pensado que jamás ella había sido tan curvilínea como Rhonda. Ahora que lo pensaba Rhonda se había vuelto especialmente atractiva a través de los años, su corto cabello negro siempre reluciente, su rostro proporcionalmente perfecto. No había forma de que algún hombre no la encontrara hermosa.

—No estoy orgulloso de eso, pero todos cometimos errores en nuestra vida— Helga se levanto del piso y fue a mirar por la ventana intentando no gritarle. Se sentía inmensamente frustrada, de todas las respuestas que espero esa era la que se veía mas lejana he imposible— Helga, por favor….al final del dia sigo siendo un hombre— Helga sintió que la golpeaban en el pecho.

—¿Ahora no? ¿No la sigues encontrando atractiva? —Dinn se mordió la lengua.

—Mira crei que esa gente era lo único a lo que podía aspirar en mi vida, si tenia que elegir a alguien…—Helga contuvo el impulso de golpearlo— Tu querías la verdad.

—¿Aun te gusta?

—¿¡Que!? No— Dinn tomo a Helga por los hombros— Fui yo quien termino con ella, si soy sincero ella fue la gota que derramo el vaso, fue por esa época cuando me di cuenta que podía controlar mi propia vida, comencé a fallar en la escuela y corte mis lazos con todas las personas como ella…— Dinn suspiro— No es algo de lo que este orgulloso pero fueron así como pasaron las cosas… No puedes esperar a que sea perfecto Helga, a que jamás haya cometido algún error.

—¿Por qué tu error tuvo que ser Rhonda?... — Helga se separo de Dinn y miro un pequeño espejo que tenia sobre su escritorio, jamás seria tan bella como Rhonda

—Lo siento…—Dinn apoyo su mano en la espalda— Si pudiera borrar eso de mi vida lo haría, pero no puedes enfadarte conmigo por la persona que fui. Sabes bien que no soy así ahora— Dinn la volteo para que quedara mirándolo— Sabes que no soy así ahora ¿Verdad?— Helga suspiro

—Si, lo se.—Él chico sonrío.

—¿Aun te gusto?—Río en tono bromista Dinn, lo que le logro sacar una sonrisa a Helga.

—No me habría enfadado si no fuera así, idiota.— Suspiro finalmente, rendida a la sonrisa de Dinn.

—Te lo dije, los dos somos juguetes rotos.— Dijo al tiempo que la acercaba a él por la cadera— Los dos tenemos fantasmas del pasado, pero podemos olvidarnos de ellos— Dinn levanto su mano y la coloco tras la nunca de ella— Juntos.— Helga se dejo guiar a él, acercarse lentamente mientras sentía el calido aliento del chico, jamás había sentido que el tiempo pasaba tan lento, su estomago comenzó a sentir cosquillas que se extendían a la garganta al tiempo que sentía que el interminable camino a los labios del chico jamás finalizaría. Cuando por fin sus labios tocaron los de él se fundieron en un calido peso, podía sentir las manos de él en su cintura, aforrándola de forma protectora, haciéndola sentir segura, poco a poco ella subió las manos al cabello de Dinn dejando que sus sedosos mechones negros se entremezclaran con sus dedos. Era perfecto, aquel momento de su vida era simplemente perfecto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— Te estaba esperando— Sonrío la chica en la entrada de su casa, él la miro y frunció el entrecejo, ella se limito a sonreír y acercarse a él— Si no te conociera diría que no estas feliz de verme.

—No me conoces, y no estoy feliz de verte— Resoplo

—Vamos, no seas así con una vieja amiga, vamos adentro y hablemos, estoy segura que debes tener un café importado riquísimo allá adentro— Dijo mientras señalaba la puerta de la casa.

—No tengo nada de que hablar contigo Rhonda, hace mucho que no tenemos nada de que hablar— Rhonda frunció el ceño y lo tomo de la muñeca antes de que Dinn pudiera entrar.

—En eso te equivocas querido, que tu no tengas nada mas que decirme no significa que pase lo mismo conmigo.— La chica lo soltó y se peino su cabello con la mano de forma elegante— Sabes que jamás estuve muy de acuerdo con tu decisión de, bueno, ya sabes… esto— Lo señalo de arriba abajo con gesto de desaprobación— Por suerte para ti se que es una etapa, toda esta fase del "chico rebelde", no es quien realmente eres tu.

—La persona que tu conociste era quien no era realmente yo, ahora si eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme no creo que sea necesaria esa taza de café…—Rhonda río.

—Aun tenemos mucho de que hablar, pero ya llegaremos a cada tema a su tiempo ¿Entramos?

—Rhonda se rápida, no tengo tiempo para perderlo hablando contigo ¿Esta bien?— La chica se cruzo de brazos

—Esta bien, lo diré lo mas rápido posible. Quiero que volvamos a salir juntos, pero quiero salir con el Dinn que eras hace algunos años no con lo que sea que eres ahora— La risa de Dinn no tuvo ningún efecto en la chica.

—Perdiste tu cabeza

—No, la tengo mejor ubicada que nunca… — El chico volvió a reír

—jamás había notado lo enamorada que estabas de mi—Dijo en tono burlón, Rhonda negó con el dedo

—No seas ingenuo ¿Quién hablo de amor?. No es eso lo que busco en ti querido, es esto— Rhonda señalo la casa tras ella— Tu familia debe tener el triple de dinero que la mia, y estar contigo significa viajes por todo el mundo, los mejores regalos, ya sabes…

—Si que sabes lo que le gusta escuchar a un hombre— Dinn resoplo y se dispuso a entrar.

—No creerás que vine aquí sin ningún arma de negociación ¿Verdad? Vamos, deberías conocerme mejor que eso…

—Es porque te conozco que estoy intentando cortar esta conversación lo antes posible. De cualquier forma no hay nada en el mundo que puedas ofrecerme que me haga querer volver a estar contigo, volver a ser la persona que era.

—No estaría tan segura de eso Dinn— Dijo al tiempo que se miraba las manos— Resulta que soy un poco mas lista de lo que todos piensan, y bastante observadora, lo suficiente como para darme cuenta del benevolente amor que siente tu Helga por Arnold— El chico se quedo mirándola fijamente, solo entonces noto la sonrisa maliciosa que cubría el rostro de Rhonda— Siempre lo supe, era demasiado evidente, pero no me interesaba en lo absoluto. Sin embargo ahora resulta bastante útil

—No se de que estas hablando.

—Hablo de ¿Qué tan humillante seria para la siempre ruda Helga que todos supieran esto? Peor aun ¿Qué pasa si le digo a Arnold?... Ella aun no esta preparada para eso y lo sabes, seria devastador ¿No crees?. Su secreto mas preciado soltarlo así sin mas a la persona a la cual se lo ha escondió mas enérgicamente— Dinn trago saliva al tiempo que fruncía el ceño.

—Es tu amiga— Rhonda río

—Por favor, Helga jamás si quiera fue algo parecido a una conocida tolerable para mi, es primera vez en tantos años de conocerla que su presencia en mi vida parece tener algún sentido…— La chica se acerco a Dinn y le limpio la chaqueta suavemente con la mano— ¿Y que me dices? ¿Tenemos un trato?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**N/A: Hola a todos, ahora les traigo el capitulo donde todas las cosas empiezan a pasar. **

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por motivarme a seguir escribiendo.**

**Saludos a todos y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	15. Dudas

— Voy a golpearla, te juro que voy a golpearla— Bufo apoyada a la entrada de la escuela, junto a ella estaba Dinn sentado en el descanso de la esclare.

—No te voy a detener— Río mientras limpiaba un par de herramientas que siempre llevaba con él para mantener a Hermosa en forma.

—Voy a tomar sus bufandas de diseñador y voy a hacer que se las coma ¡Te lo juro!— Helga miro la calle esperando que llegara el bus escolar que aun no llegaba, Dinn volvió a reír por lo bajo.

—Aparentemente Rhonda no te conoce muy bien si no vio venir esto— Helga resoplo frustrada.

—Hace bastante tiempo que no le doy un buen trabajo a Betsy y los cinco vengadores—Dinn estallo en una audible carcajada— ¿Alguna vez dejaras de reírte de sus nombres?—El chico solo negó mientras intentaba calmar su risa.

—Siempre que lo dices es igual de divertido— Helga lo fulmino con la mirada y luego volvió a poner su vista en la calle.

—No te enojes conmigo, usa toda esa energía en Rhonda ¿Esta bien?— Helga asintió, mientras miraba la calle esperando ver pasar el bus, ciertamente no recordaba el ultimo momento en él que había estado tan enojada. Aquella mañana Dinn la había ido a buscar y le había contado lo ocurrido.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

—_¿Qué le dijiste?— Arqueo las cejas Helga mientras miraba a Dinn, el le sonrío._

—_Le dije que sabes defenderte bastante bien sola en esas situaciones, que no necesitas que nadie te proteja— Helga sonrío alagada, y aliviada de saber que Dinn no había cometido la estupidez de caer en los retorcidos juegos de la hija de los Wellington Loyd— ¿Qué vas a hacer?_

—_¿Qué crees? Vamos a ir a la escuela a esperarla y a decirle lo que pienso de su intento de chantaje._

—_¿No te preocupa lo que pueda decir?— Helga río_

—_Por favor, a la vista de todos es mas probable que este enamorada de Harold o de la mismísima Rhonda antes que de Arnold, además, ahora te tengo a ti ¿Verdad? —Dinn sonrío._

—_¿Es tu forma de decir que somos novios?—Ella se encogió de hombros._

—_Es mi forma de decir que no somos solo amigos… como sea, las palabras de Rhonda quien ha vivido contando chismes y esparciendo mentiras no tienen valor. _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Ahí vienen— Dijo Helga al tiempo que corría hacia donde estaba el bus, uno a uno comenzaron a bajar los chicos, apenas vio a Rhonda la tomo del cuello de su camisa roja y la arrastro a unos cuantos pasos de la parada de bus— Quiero que sepas que deberías estar rezando por tu salud ahora mismo— Fue imposible para Rhonda cubrir de inmediato el rastro de miedo que dejo escapar su expresión, sin embargo logro cubrirla rápidamente y simplemente le sonrío.

—Vaya, crei que habías dejado tus días de matona hace años

—Nunca es tarde para volver a viejos hábitos— Dijo simplemente la rubia— Ahora escucha bien esto, porque no voy a repetírtelo dos veces. No me interesa absolutamente nada tu intento de amenaza ¿Crees que te tengo miedo? Nadie te va a creer Rhonda, de donde lo mires parece mas un rumor sin fundamento.

—Asumo que no te molesta que lo diga ¿Verdad?—Sonrío la chica, Helga le devolvió la sonrisa aun teniéndola agarrada por el cuello de la camisa.

—Esa es la parte divertida del trato, esto es una advertencia, no voy a tocar ni un centímetro de tu cabello, pero si abres la boca, no me importa que nadie te crea, no me importa si se lo dices a tu almohada antes de dormir, si dices algo a quien sea de verdad vas a tener que vértelas con mi lado violento, y Rhonda, sabes que lo tengo.— Rhonda trago saliva— No creas por un segundo que tu estas dictando las reglas de este juego ¿Entendido?— Rhonda solo se quedo mirándola— Tomare tu silencio como una afirmación

—¡Suéltame el cuello! Me lo estas arrugando todo— Dijo Rhonda al tiempo que se soltaba y se comenzaba a arreglar la camisa— Devi haber visto venir esta clase de comportamiento salvaje de ti, No entiendo que ve Dinn en una persona como tu.

—No es de tu incumbencia— Rhonda río

—Si no fuera de mi incumbencia no habría llegado hasta aquí y no tendríamos esta conversación— Sonrío.

—Y va a ser lo mas lejos que vas a llegar.

—No Helga, en eso te equivocas, esta es solo mi primera parada— Rhonda le sonrío de forma soberbia pero Helga no se inmuto, sabia perfectamente que por mucho que Rhonda jugara a tenerlo todo bajo control ella era realmente quien tenia la sartén por el mando.

—Como quiera Rhonda— Resoplo— Solo te voy a pedir que te alejes de mi camino y el de Dinn.— Helga estaba por irse cuando recordó algo mas— Ah, por cierto, sobre tu pregunta de la otra vez, si, somos oficiales ahora.— La expresión en el rostro de Rhonda era algo que Helga no esperaba ver, no parecía enojada porque su plan hubiese fracasado, ella se veía dolida. —¿Rhonda?— Helga se quedo mirando— Tu no hiciste todo esto por el apellido de Dinn… En verdad quieres estar con él ¿Verdad? Pero… ¿Por qué?— Rhonda esquivo la mirada de la chica.

—Querida, conoces demasiado poco de mi historia o la de Dinn como para que entiendas mis motivaciones. — Rhonda se coloco frente a Helga antes de irse— Pero algo te voy a decir, los Wellington Loyd somos una familia de ganadores, de personas que siempre obtienen lo que quieren, ni importa el precio— Y se fue hacia el interior de la escuela, por alguna razón aquello no sabia a victoria como Helga estaba esperando.

—¿Todo bien?—Pregunto Dinn quien se había mantenido a bastante distancia según lo que Helga le había pedido.

—Si, solo vámonos de aquí.

—¿No tienes clases?

—Observa lo mucho que me importa, solo salgamos de aquí…— Rhonda podía ser un dolor en el trasero pero tenia razón en algo, la historia de Dinn era algo totalmente desconocido para Helga, y si bien él le explico porque comenzó a salir con Rhonda una simple atracción física no explicaba como la relación llego a durar tanto tiempo. Evidentemente había algo que ni Dinn ni Rhonda le estaban diciendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era el primer receso del dia y Arnold había decidido ir a la biblioteca, a disfrutar un poco el silencio y un libro que había conseguido hace bastante poco, Laila estaba haciendo un trabajo con alguna de sus amigas lo que le había dado aquel tiempo libre, sin embargo no hizo mas que sentarse cuando Gerald apareció.

—Viejo, te busque por todas partes durante la mañana— Dijo al tiempo que se sentaba frente a él, Arnold resoplo y cerro su libro—Me acaban de decir la cosa mas hilarante del mundo, no te creerás cuando te lo diga— Gerald dejo escapar una risa anticipada.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Realmente te reirás con esto, hoy en la mañana estaba por entrar a clases cuando me tope con Rhonda, estaba enojadísima y murmuraba algunas cosas en voz baja así que le pregunte si todo estaba bien, Rhonda me miro y se encogió de hombre y hizo como si estuviera de lo mas tranquila…ya sabes como es ella… la cosa es que luego de mirarme un rato me dijo que tenia una notica que podía interesarte.

—¿A mi?—Gerald asintió con la cabeza.

—Por un momento crei que seria algo importante pero resulto ser mas una broma que cualquier otra cosa—río— Me dijo que Helga estaba loca por ti— Gerald soltó una carcajada tan estrepitosa que la bibliotecaria tuvo que ir a silenciarlo— ¿Te imaginas eso? Que chiste.

—¿Qué? ¿De a donde saco eso?— Arnold tuvo un rápido flashbacks de aquella vez hace años que Rhonda había inventado un luego que "predecía" con quien te ibas a casar, aquella vez a Arnold le toco Helga repetidas veces, sin importar cuantas veces jugara siempre era el mismo resultado. En esa ocasión Arnold se había sentido algo inquieto, frustrado y molesto, solo de pensar en que debería tolerar toda su vida a Helga, sin embargo ahora que algo bastante similar había pasado su reacción era completamente diferente, una pequeña luz en esa habitación oscura de la rutia parecía prenderse, no solo eso, Arnold sentía que llevaba bastante tiempo queriendo escuchar esas palabras.

—No se, ya sabes como es Rhonda, además es evidente que es todo inventado, seguro se molesto por algo con ella, que se yo…— Gerald se quedo esperando la carcajada de Arnold que nunca llego— ¿Qué pasa? No es esta la reacción que esperaba— Arnold lo miro.

—¿Y si es verdad?— Gerald no pudo contener la sorpresa ante la pregunta.

—¿Estas de broma? ¿Cómo va a ser verdad? además, ruega porque no lo sea, te imaginas tener a Helga detrás tuyo— El chico fingió un escalofríos y siguió— Mira no es como si con los años no haya mejorado bastante su apariencia pero igual ¡Es Helga!— Arnold simplemente se quedo mirando si libro intentando descifrar que estaba pensando él mismo.

—Gerald ¿Qué pasa si hemos juzgado mal a Helga todo este tiempo? ¿Qué pasa si hay mas de ella de lo que solemos ver?

—¡Viejo estas loco! ¿Qué mas va a haber? La conocemos desde toda la vida, créeme cuando te digo esto, no hay mas en Helga que lo que conocemos, y eso es una chica que no puede pasar cinco minutos sin insultar a alguien, terca y de mal carácter. Eso es todo.— Arnold sabia que no iba a poder convencer a Gerald de lo contrario, pero también sabia que él mismo no cambiaria de opinión.— Y aunque la hayamos juzgado mal ¿En que cambia todo? Sigue siendo mas una preocupación que una granita, tu estas con Laila.

—Lo se…

—¿Arnold?— Gerald lo miro intrigado, lo conocía hace demasiado tiempo como para saber que una tormenta se avecinaba en la mente de su mejor amigo— ¿Todo esta bien entre tu y Laila?

—Todo esta como siempre—Respondió de forma sincera.

—Lo dices como si fuera algo malo…

—No lo se Gerald, quizás lo es…se que me dirás que estoy loco pero siento como si toda la vida hubiera querido conocer a Helga, de verdad, pero no me hubiera atrevido, como si algo en ella me intimidara…

—A todos nos intimida.

—No de esa forma… no se como explicártelo, la cosa es que …—Arnold se detuvo sin saber como seguir bien

—¿La cosa es que….?

—Hace semanas que no puedo dejar de pensar en esto Gerald, en Helga.— Gerald guardo silencio, la campana sonó pero ambos la ignoraron mientras escuchaban los pasos de las personas que comenzaron a abandonar la biblioteca.

—Esto es una broma ¿Verdad?... Porque si no es broma no entiendo que me intentas decir Arnold ¿Te gusta Helga?

—No… no se…— El chico se agarro la cabeza con las manos— No se si sea eso, pero tampoco lo he descartado.

—¿Te volviste loco?—Gerald tomo a Arnold de los hombros y lo miro.

—Estamos hablando de Helga, Helga Pataki. ¿Conoces esos insectos que cuando tienen crías se comen la cabeza de sus parejas? ¡Ella es la versión humana de esos bichos, Arnold!— Arnold se soltó de Gerald y resoplo

—No es tan mala

—Viejo esto es una estupidez, no voy a hablar de esto contigo porque no tiene sentido y se que te darás cuenta de eso tu solo. —Gerald suspiro— De cualquier forma si él hecho de que Laila es tu novia no te aleja de esos pensamientos talvez recordar que Helga tiene novio lo hara…—Gerald hizo una pausa— Y si alguna vez lo has visto venir a buscarla sabrás que podría darte una paliza en medio minuto. Por favor no te metas en problemas innecesarios.— Dijo antes de finalmente irse a clases, sin embargo Arnold se quedo un tiempo mas, pensando, entendía lo que Gerald decía, sabia que cualquiera a quien le hiciera el comentario le respondería de la misma forma –o peor-, sin embargo nada de eso cambiaba lo que realmente pensaba, nada de eso lo dejaba de hacer sentir esa renovada adrenalina que sentía ahora. ¿Qué pasa si era verdad? ¿Qué pasa si Helga realmente gustaba de él? Eso era por si solo una prueba de que Helga ocultaba mas de una cosa a los ojos de Arnold.

El no solo quería creerlo si no que lo creía con toda seguridad, apenas Gerald lo dijo el unió todas esas pequeñas veces en que Helga lo miraba a escondidas y el había notado, esas otras donde de la nada intentaba ser amable con él, y todas esas veces que la vio afrontar sus propias emociones de una forma poco ortodoxa, agresiva y poco frontal. Helga jamás había sido frontal emocionalmente con nadie, ni con sus padres, ni con su hermana, ni con Phoebe ¿era tan imposible pensar que tampoco lo hubiera sido con Arnold?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando Helga llego esa tarde a la banquetera solo Archie y Stell habían llegado, sentía que no los veía hace siglos, como Dinn había paso días sin hablarle ella había dejado de ir también a ese lugar, volver a sentirse rodeada por esas paredes le dio tranquilidad.

—¡Pataki!— Saludo Stell mientras le señalaba un asiento— Por fin alguien llega a tiempo— río

—No tenia nada que hacer esta tarde así que me vine directamente desde la escuela— Se sentó y comenzó a ver el recinto, como asegurándose que absolutamente nada había cambiado— además moria de ganas de venir aquí, realmente extrañe este agujero— Los tres chicos rieron.

—Si, lamentamos todo el enrredo que se produjo, Dinn puede ser así a veces—Se excuso Archie— Aunque según tengo entendido ya arreglaste todo eso— Dio mientras le sonreía con picardía, Helga lo golpeo en el hombro suavemente.

—No te metas en mi vida Archie— El chico dejo escapar una carcajada.

—Si Archie, déjala, ya tiene suficiente con la ex de Dinn metiéndose donde no la llaman— Sonrío Stell, Helga se quedo mirándola y luego miro a Archi.

—Sobre eso…¿Puedo preguntarles algo?—Sus amigos asintieron—¿Cómo fue la relación de Rhonda con Dinn?— Archi y Stell se miraron por unos segundos como preguntándose si debían abrir la boca.

—Mira, nosotros comenzamos a ser amigos de Dinn y Clint cuando Rhonda ya no estaba en la fotografía— Dijo simplemente Archie, Helga se volteo a ver a Stell.

—Helga todo lo que tienes que saber de Rhonda y Dinn es que paso hace bastante tiempo, que es algo totalmente enterrado para Dinn— Stell vacilo algo unos segundos— Y si pudiera pedirte un favor seria que intentes no hablar de eso con Dinn, no es un tema del que le guste hablar.

—Solo hacen que todo parezca aun mas sospechoso—Dijo frunciendo el ceño, Stell sonrío.

—Dinn esta totalmente loco por ti ¿Por qué necesitas mas información que eso?— Helga guardo silencio durante unos segundos.— No dejes que Rhonda te meta en su juego ¿Esta bien? Es exactamente lo que quiere.—Helga iba a protestar cuando sintió una mano sobre su cabeza.

—Eres un ser bastante curioso Pataki— río Dinn al tiempo que le besaba la nuca y se sentaba junto a ella— Pero ellos tienen razón, no dejes que Rhonda se meta en tu cabeza. Sabes todo lo que tienes que saber.— Helga intento fingir que no le molestaba que claramente todos sabían algo que ella desconocía.

—"Todo lo que tengo que saber"—Repitió frustrada, Dinn se quedo mirándola y le sonrío.

—Te he dicho que los celos se ven divertidísimos en ti— río por lo bajo y le sonrío, Helga le sonrío de vuelta. No había algo que la sonrisa de Dinn no lograra calmar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**N/A: Hola a todos. Hoy mas que nunca les tengo que agradecer sus comentarios, fueron de bastante reveladores en el momento de decidir que haría Dinn.**

**Constantemente leo sus comentarios antes de escribir un capitulo con el fin de poder recibir su retroalimentación, ustedes son capaces de hacerme ver como lucen los personajes desde afuera y eso siempre me a ayudado a poder intentar mostrarlos lo mejor posible. Muchas gracias a todos.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	16. Rhonda

— _¿¡Puedes dejar de quejarte por un momento!? ¡Muy importante será tu apellido pero esta casa la pagamos con mi trabajo mientras tu te dedicas a tirar todo el dinero por la ventana!_

—_¡Por favor!¡No serias nada si no te hubieras casado conmigo!__—__El chico se masajeo las sienes intentando ignorar los gritos que procedían de la planta baja, detestaba eso, los pocos momentos que sus Padres pasaban juntos era para gritarse él uno al otro, jamás entendió porque no se habían separado hace años. Cuando dejo de escuchar los gritos bajo a la planta baja, no había un alma, en la cocina estaba el almuerzo que la empleada de había preparado y nada mas. Suspiro._

_Aquel dia cumplía dieciséis años, y a pesar de que jamás espero que sus padres lo recordaran siempre se sentía sorprendentemente decepcionado cuando comprobaba fehacientemente que para ellos no era mas que una fecha en el calendario. Luego de comer salio de su casa, aquel lugar siempre le había dado una extraña sensación de encierro. Fue hasta la calle y se sentó en la verma a mirar el cielo y esperar que las horas pasaran solas._

—_¿Eres de por aquí?__—__ Pregunto una voz junto a él, cuando se volteo vio a una chica con el cabello negro hasta la cintura todo amarrado en una trenza hacia la izquierda, llevaba ropa de marca y maquillaje a pesar de que seguramente no tenia mas de quince años. Él asintió.__—__ ¿Me puedes decir donde tomo el bus para llegar al centro? Acabo de mudarme y no se como llegar a mi escuela de un lugar que no sea mi vieja casa…Oh…__—__La chica se quedo mirándolo unos segundos__—__ ¿Pasa algo?__—__ Él se quedo mirándola un tiempo y se encogió de hombros._

—_Problemas en casa, supongo.__—__ La expresión fría de ella pareció desaparecer y se sentó junto a él._

—_¿Son tus padres?...Quizás son como los míos, pelean todo el tiempo__—__ Confeso mirando al piso__—__ Es agotador a veces…._

—_Es agotador siempre__—__ Ella suspiro y miro al cielo._

—_A veces me pregunto si tener la suerte de tenerlo todo significa que tendré que vivir mi vida junto a alguien que no quiera __—__ Se produjo un prolongado silencio__—__ Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?_

—_Soy Dinn ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

—_Soy Rhonda, Rhonda Wellington Loyd__—__ Sonrío ella bastante pagada de si misma, él le sonrío.__—__ ¿Cuál es tu apellido?_

—_Stuart Carnegie, esa es mi casa__—__ dijo señalando la enorme mansión a sus espaldas, Rhonda le sonrío.__—__ Puedes venir si quieres, no tengo muchos amigos así que me vendría bien la compañía para variar…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rhonda se dio un par de vueltas en la cama sin logar conciliar el sueño, luego de varios minutos noto que seria imposible para ella conciliar el sueño aquella noche. Camino despacio hacia su tocador y abrió el primer cajón, en el habían un montón de cachivaches cuyo único valor era el valor sentimental que la chica había puesto en ellos. habían varios ticket de avión de viajes que había hecho, un par de medallas, las entradas de sus primeros desfiles de moda y la primera revista en donde salio modelando, bajo todas esas cosas había una foto de ella cuando tenia catorce años y un chico, ambos estaban abrazados y sonreían sinceramente a la cámara, un nudo en la garganta invadió a Rhonda, entonces tomo la foto y la volvió a guardar.

—¿Por qué no puede simplemente volver a ser él mismo?—Se quejo en voz alta, aquel chico con la camisa de marca y el chaleco sin mangas no tenia nada que ver con lo que se había convertido con el paso de los años. Aquella sonrisa que había en la foto no se la había dedicado a Rhonda hace tanto tiempo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— _¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¡Felices diecisiete!__—__ Dijo al tiempo que se tiraba a los brazos del chico y le pasaba una cajita con un enorme lazo en ella._

—_Primero dame el regalo que sabes que quiero__—__ Río el, ella le sonrío y lo beso._

—_¡Ábrelo!__—__ Lo apresuro, era un reloj de cuarzo__—__ ¡Voltéalo!__—__Dijo impaciente, Dinn hizo lo que se le ordenaba_

—"_Para que cuentes cada segundo que pasas sin mi, te amo- Rhonda"__—__Leyó en voz alta y le sonrío. __—__No necesitaría esto si estuvieras siempre conmigo__—__ Dinn la abrazo por la espalda y la obligo a sentarse en su regazo, ella acepto dócilmente.__—__ Te amo__—__ La mirada de Dinn se clavo durante varios segundos en la de Rhonda antes de besarla._

—_También te amo._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rhonda hurgo mas en su cajón y encontró la pequeña cajita con el mismo reloj que había regalado hace tantos años, aun la inscripción estaba intacta y el reloj daba la hora a la perfección. Ella simplemente se quedo mirando como las agujas marcaban el paso de cada segundo lentamente. Se masajeo las sienes y suspiro pesadamente.

No se supone que las cosas hubieran terminado de aquella manera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Rhonda entro a la sala de estar a esperar a Dinn que se había juntado con un chico que había conocido hace poco, Clint. Por alguna razón el chico había tenido un extraño efecto en Dinn que de pronto comenzaba a cuestionarse todo, Rhonda quien siempre había tenido sus propios reparos sobre su vida lo escuchaba atentamente, evidentemente ella también se sentía frustrada del ficticio matrimonio de sus padres, también de vez en cuando se sentía ahogada sin saber que personas se acercaban por interés en ella o simplemente en su apellido, hasta cierto punto era probable que todas las personas que vivieran en aquel complejo de enormes casas tuvieran las mismas preocupaciones._

—_¡Estas aquí!—Sonrío Dinn al ver a Rhonda sentada en la sala de su casa, se apresuro a abrazarla y sentarse junto a ella— Lamento llegar tarde pero estaba con Clint_

—_Últimamente pasas bastante tiempo con ese chico._

—_¡Lo se! Es…es muy extraño… pero creo que conocerlo es lo mejor que nos podría pasar._

—_¿A los dos? ¿Tu y yo te refieres?_

—_Si—Dinn le sonrío ampliamente— ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Cuando dijiste que a veces te preguntabas si todo este dinero significaba que vivirías una vida sin un amor real, bueno, en ese momento me di cuenta que no era la única persona que se sentía atrapada en este mundo. La única persona que pensaba que era demasiado precio a pagar.—Rhonda se quedo mirándolo._

—_Dinn, evidentemente desearía que mis Padres se llevaran, y desearía que algunas cosas cambiaran pero no tenemos opción_

—_¡Pero la tenemos! Rhonda, jamás me había dado cuenta hasta que conocí a Clint pero, hay mas que lo que nuestros Padres creen que hay, hay mas opciones que heredar todo esto, destinado a un matrimonio fallido y a comprar el cariño de tus hijos._

—_No te sigo._

—_Decidí tomar las riendas de mi vida. Voy a ser músico, voy a hacer todo lo que pueda para lograrlo… No necesito del dinero de mis Padres, pero hay algo de este mundo que quiero llevarme conmigo—Dijo mientras le sonreía— Te quiero junto a mi. No te estoy pidiendo que tomes todas las decisiones que estoy tomando yo, solo deseo que te quedes a mi lado mientras intento hacer todo esto, te necesito Rhonda— Ella le beso la frente dulcemente._

—_jamás te dejaría solo Dinn— Rhonda lo beso y luego le dedico una amplia sonrisa— Vas a poder contar conmigo siempre, estoy de tu lado, no importa lo que decidas.—La sonrisa de Dinn fue tan radiante en ese minuto que Rhonda sintió que se le paraba el corazón._

—_Sabia que podía confiar en ti._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rhonda se mordió el labio y se quedo mirando el grabado del reloj, intentando no perder el recuerdo de Dinn sonriéndole a ella, solo a ella.

Odiaba a muchas personas, culpaba a muchas personas por no tener a Dinn en su vida, había culpado durante mucho tiempo a Clint, a la persona que le había arrancado a Dinn de su mundo y había gatillado las circunstancias que los separaron.

Había odiado a cualquier intento de novia que Dinn hubiera tenido. Pero nunca habían supuesto un problema para Rhonda, porque ella sabia alejarlas de él, sabia pagarles por su distancia, pero Helga era diferente, Helga era a la persona que mas le temía Rhonda ahora, porque Dinn la miraba como en algún momento la miro a ella. Y porque si no hacia algo Dinn comenzaría a amarla mas de lo que la amo a ella. No podía permitirlo.

Lo único que le quedaba de Dinn era saber que ella había sido a quien mas amo, no iba a perder aquello. Menos contra Helga Pataki.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Mientras mas tiempo pasaba Dinn con Clint mas cambiaba su aspecto exterior, sus camisas de marcas comenzaron a ser remplazadas por chaquetas de segunda mano, comenzó a cortarse el cabello de forma diferente, se perforo la oreja y comenzó a escuchar un estilo de música completamente diferente. Sus ideas de rehacer su vida fueron mas lejos y mas reales de lo que Rhonda jamás había creído._

_Las calificaciones de Dinn estaban por los suelos, todos aquellos que alguna vez le habían hablado dejaron de hacerlo, y sinceramente los padres de Rhonda comenzaron a preocuparse por la cercanía del joven con ella._

_Una noche de octubre Rhonda decidió hablarle de eso, no podía seguir alargando aquella conversación que sabia que debía tener con el chico._

—_Dinn— Dijo ella nerviosamente — ¿No crees que has llevado esto demasiado lejos?— Él se quedo mirándola_

—_No te entiendo_

—_Tu aspecto, tus calificaciones, la gente con la que has empezado a sociabilizar…mis Padres están preocupados. Quieren que no te vea mas—Él río creyendo que ella les prestaría tan poca atención como el lo haría._

—_¿No lo estarás considerando seriamente?—Rhonda se mordió el labio, el chico se acerco a ella y la tomo por los hombros— ¿Rhonda?_

—_Dinn, yo te amo…pero…— El chico dio un paso atrás_

—_No hay peros cuando amas a alguien._

—_Amenazaron con dejar de pagarme todo, con sacarme del testamento incluso… ¿No puedes volver a ser él que eras cuando te conocí?— Dinn negó con la cabeza y se quedo mirándola._

—_¿No lo entiendes? Es exactamente por cosas así que decidí alejarme de todo esto, porque no vale la pena Rhonda ¿No lo ves? Dejar a la persona que amas por todo ese dinero, simplemente no lo vale… — Dinn suspiro— No puedo volver a ser la persona que era porque no seria lo correcto, la pregunta es ¿Qué es mas importante para ti, Rhonda? ¿Qué vale mas?— Dijo mientras se acercaba y le tomaba el rostro con las manos— Rhonda, por favor….te amo—Dijo antes de besarla, la chica le devolvió el beso y se separo lentamente de él._

—_Lo siento Dinn, pero no soy como tu, no puedo renunciar a todo esto… lo siento_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rhonda sabia que aquella noche no solo había roto su propio corazón, si no también el de Dinn. Un mes después cuando se encontró con Dinn a la salida de su casa el chico le dio el reloj en la mano, ella no le dijo nada y el tampoco, pero ella sabia que él ya no necesitaba un reloj para contar los segundos en que no estaban juntos, porque sin importar cuanto avanzara el reloj ellos no volverían a encontrarse.

No a menos que Rhonda lograra hacer entrar a Dinn en razón. Si Dinn volvía a ser el chico que ella conoció entonces ese reloj podría volver a cumplir su propósito.

Entonces ella podría dejar de extrañarlo.

Pero para eso, primero debía sacar a Helga del camino.

.-.-.-.-.-.

**N/A: Buenos días a todos. Lamento que el capitulo sea algo diferente (y mas corto) a lo que esperaban o a lo que suelo subir, pero creo que era necesario antes de continuar la historia.**

**Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

**(Dos capítulos subidos en un dia, yay, bueno, es probable que el siguiente me demore un poco mas en subirlo que lo común, aunque no sea mas de una semana seguramente mañana no subiré capitulo)**


	17. Lluvia

El olor a lavanda inundo sus sentidos cuando ella apoyo su cabeza en su hombro, su sonrisa angelical y ese suave rubor bajo las pecas le hicieron sentir ese ligero cosquilleo que siempre sentía cuando recordaba lo bella que era.

—Me alcanzas el libro, por favor— Dijo con su voz suave en ese peculiar acento campirano que seguía arraigado a ella a pesar de los años, Arnold asintió y le acerco el libro— Gracias amor— Lila lo beso y comenzó a leer el libro, el chico se quedo mirándola un tiempo, en días como aquel, días donde la lluvia caía torrencialmente y empapaba las ciudad, ellos solían quedarse dentro de la casa de huéspedes.

—Laila, se que parecerá una locura pero, hace poco vi en el subterráneo que iban a dar un maratón de "Gosh y Golin" en el parque, y estaba pensando que podríamos llamar a la pandilla e ir. ¿Recuerdas como todos adorábamos esa serie hace años?

—Hace muchísimos años— Recalco ella

—Si, bueno, pensé que quizás seria divertido, por los viejos tiempos— Lila le sonrío al tiempo que le acariciaba el rostro.

—Entiendo tus buenas intenciones Arnold, enserio que si, pero esta lloviendo a cantaros allá afuera a demás ¿Gosh y Golin? Lo veíamos cuando teníamos diez o doce años… — Arnold suspiro, no era como si esperase otra respuesta porque sabia perfectamente que ella le diría eso, sin embargo quería imaginar que por un dia sus amigos tuvieran la energía y espíritu que tenían en su niñez, ese que el aun conservaba. Arnold sabia que hace seis años todos hubieran corrido a ver la maratón al parque, la lluvia hubiera sido mas otra atracción que un obstáculo, seguramente Gerald organizaría alguna competencia y todos terminarían embarrados hasta las narices. quería pensar que al igual que en él en sus amigos aun quedaba algo de esos niños que fueron hace años, de esas risas contagiosas y esa diversión inocente, pero cada dia que pasaba se daba cuenta que todo había cambiado.

Se mordió el labio reprimiendo un extraño impulso de salir corriendo, una mezcla nociva entre la nostalgia y la tristeza lo ataco tan fuerte al pecho que sintió que no podía respirar. ¿Eso se había vuelto su vida ahora? ¿Fiestas, tardes en silencio, horas en el centro comercial y salidas por un café después de clases? ¿Por esas cosas había cambiado el baseball en la calle, las leyendas urbanas, los juegos eternos?

Miro nuevamente a Lila, tan bella como siempre, pero el ligero cosquilleo no se presento esta vez, estaba aburrido, estaba cansado y aburrido de lo monótona que se había vuelto su vida. Estaba cansado de que todo fuera tan normal ahora, tan ordinario. De pronto sintió en su mente y su corazón la voz de su abuela, riendo, como hacia siempre, y comenzó a sentir rabia contra el mismo.

Se había quedado quieto y estancado sin darse cuenta, desde que su abuela lo había dejado toda emoción de su vida se había ido también, todo cambio, toda aventura. Se odiaba por eso, por dejar que la comodidad y la rutina le hicieran olvidar la única promesa que hizo cuando se despidió de su abuela, que seria siempre feliz, sin importar cuanto costase.

Arnold apretó los puños conteniendo las ganas repentinas de quebrarse, la extrañaba mas de lo que las palabras pudieran expresarlo, la extrañaba a ella y todo lo que ella representaba; su niñez.

—¿Arnold estas bien?— Lila aparto el libro y se quedo mirando al chico, el forzó una sonrisa mal lograda.

—Creo que iré a la maratón, empieza dentro de unas horas así que iré a comprar golosinas y luego al parque…¿Me acompañas?— Ella lo miro

—Bueno… Arnold ya te dije que a pesar de que entiendo tus deseos de ir creo que…

—No te sientas obligada— Lila sonrío y lo beso

—Pásalo bien— El chico se levanto de la silla, subió a su cuarto a calzarse unas botas de lluvia y un impermeable, tomo la mochila mas grande y fue a la tienda a comprar golosinas, una cantidad enorme de ellas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La lluvia caía estrepitosamente produciendo un ruido constante con el golpetear de las gotas contra la acera, en el parque la pantalla seguía instalada a pesar de las inclemencias, un par de personas, quizás igual de dementes que Arnold, estaban tirados en el pasto disfrutando de esa antigua serie mientras se mojaban o se tapaban de alguna forma.

El olor a pasto mojado y el sonido de las gotas produjeron un flashback en el chico, llevándolo a las tardes de juego en el parque donde todos se perseguían, una sonrisa enorme lo acompaño mientras se ubicaba en un lugar a una distancia prudente de la proyección en el enorme telón blanco que habían puesto.

—¿Arnoldo?— La voz pareció sacada de sus recuerdos, entre la antigua serie de televisión y los dulces que amaba en su infancia fácilmente pudo haber imaginado aquello, sin embargo realmente era ella, con el pelo estilando agua por las puntas y los jeans embarrados hasta la rodilla.

—Helga… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Lo mismo que tu, supongo.— Una sonrisa incomoda la delato, entonces vio a la pantalla— Supongo que amanecí nostálgica— Su risa característica ocupo el aire.

—¿Quieres sentarte? Compre suficientes dulces para alimentar a una armada

—¿Esperas a alguien?— Arnold negó— Bueno supongo que tendré que ayudarte a desacerté de todo eso— Helga tomo una de las bolsas de dulces y se dejo caer junto al chico.

—¿Tu no viniste con nadie?

—¿Yo? ¡Que va!..Digo, seguro que Dinn y los demás me acompañaban si se los pedía pero, esto es algo que no tiene que ver con ellos, es mas no lo se

—Nuestro ¡Digo! ¡De todos! De nosotros, con los chicos, ese nuestro…— Por alguna razón las palabras salieron nerviosamente una tras otra, Helga lo miro.

—¿Hoy amaneciste mas lento que de costumbre?

—Helga ¿Por qué sigues hablándome así? se que..

—Para ya el rollo, si vamos a ver esta maratón sin sacarnos los ojos es bueno que establezcamos algunas reglas básicas, primera cosa, nada de tus interrogatorios raros y tus epifanías sobre estupideces, segundo nada sobre Dinn o los demás y tercero, yo me quedo con las fritatas— Dijo al tiempo que estiraba la mano para recoger la bolsa grande de fritatas. Arnold no pudo evitar reír.

—Esta bien— La maratón siguió y la lluvia no se detuvo en ningún momento, para cuando iban a la mitad eran los últimos que quedaban viendo el proyector, todos los otros presentes se habían rendido ante las inclemencias del clima, sin embargo a Helga no parecía molestarle, aun cuando sus bocadillos se empapaban ella parecía disfrutar tanto con la serie que ignoraba por completo como se había convertido a ella misma en un estropajo mojado.

Ella era como él. La niña que había sido aun vivía ahí, no la había dejado como a todos los demás niños de la cuadra, en el fondo podía seguir disfrutando esas cosas, disfrutaba lo diferente, las aventuras…

Un rayo de luz ilumino a Arnold de pronto, ahora era capaz de entenderlo, aquel sentimiento de hastío y letargo que el sentía hace poco Helga seguramente lo sentía hace bastante, por eso podía llevarse tan bien con esas nuevas personas que conoció, porque con todos los reparos que Arnold podía tener, ni el podía negar que eran algo nuevo, una aventura.

—Vámonos de aquí— Dijo de pronto el chico

—¿Qué? Aun falta para que termine ¿No me digas que un poco de agua te asusta?—Arnold negó sonriendo.

—Tengo algo que ofrecerte.

—¿Mas fritatas?

—Una maquina del tiempo—Helga lo miro sin entender— Te propongo que finjamos que tenemos diez años de nuevo, disfrutemos de este dia de lluvia como lo hacíamos antes ¡Vamos!— Algo parecido a la adrenalina invadió al joven— Hace mucho que deseo algo como esto, por favor.— Ella bacilo un segundo, cuestionándose varias cosas, principalmente preguntándose porque era que aquello que la hubiera emocionado tanto hace algunos meses ahora solo le parecía divertido, la felicidad que Dinn le entregaba era tal que gran parte del acto que había montado para que Arnold no se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos ya no era necesario, porque, gran parte de sus sentimientos por el ya no existían.

—Acabas de hacer un trato cabeza de balón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había algo en ella que había cambiado sin que lo notara, algo que estaba poco a poco haciéndola sentir como si por primera vez estuviera avanzando, y esa era la prueba definitiva, aquella tarde cuando Arnold la invito a acompañarlo mientras veían una película en el parque ella se dio cuenta.

Todo era diferente ahora.

Su sonrisa aun tenia ese efecto medio aletargador que siempre había tenido, y aun le costaba hilar palabras de vez en cuando, pero podía sentir desde su propio interior como su corazón comenzaba a abandonarlo realmente y a pedirle a Dinn, a añorar esa sonrisa despreocupada y esa risa estruendosa mas que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

Arnold comenzó a caminar por el parque mientras Helga lo seguía preguntándose en que momento se detendría, finalmente cuando estaban en un lugar amplio el chico se volteo a verla.

—No recuerdo que juegos se pueden jugar solo con dos personas, solíamos ser mas— Río, ella se quedo mirándolo, extrañada.

—Finalmente perdiste la cabeza— Él solo se encogió de hombros, estaba considerando la opción de que en realidad eso fuera así— Conozco un juego pero no llores si te gano como a una niñita.

—Dilo

—Intenta taclearme— Helga podía sentir el agua de lluvia correr sobre su rostro y ese sentimiento liberador apoderándose de su cuerpo, estaba menos tensa, estaba mas tranquila, estaba creciendo, por fin. Respiro hondo y decidió simplemente disfrutar eso, intentar no estropearlo con su carácter como cada vez que Arnold le ofrecía una pizca de amistad.

— Esta bien, tienes cinco segundos para empezar a correr— Helga río con altanería, no necesitaba cinco segundos pero los aprovecharía de cualquier manera, comenzó a correr al tiempo que sentía como sus zapatos chapoteaban en el pasto húmedo, como las gotas entraban en sus ojos apenas dejándola ver. Corrió por varios minutos, era mas rápida que Arnold y los cinco segundos habían sido un error, pero finalmente ella sola tropezó en el lodo, Arnold cayo también cuando intento frenar, los dos chicos quedaron cubiertos de barro y comenzaron a reír estrepitosamente.

Cuando por fin terminaron de reír Arnold estaba por hablar cuando el teléfono de Helga sonó por debajo de toda su ropa de lluvia.

—¿Hola?— La chica dibujo una sonrisa deslumbrante en su rostro, se levanto y fue a otro lugar a contestar, en la vida Arnold había visto una sonrisa así en ella, y a pesar de que la felicidad de los demás solía hacerlo sentir pleno esta vez se sintió incomodo y molesto.

La verdad ver una felicidad así provenir desde Helga era algo extraño, la siempre malhumorada chica no era la clase de personas que viviera cantando o saltando, solía reclamar por diferentes cosas o meterse con otras personas por diversión, pocas veces se veía contenta en la escuela, pero hace algún tiempo parecía cambiada en muchos aspectos, entre otros, parecía ya no tener miedo de que la gente la viera feliz. Cuando ella volvió de hablar por teléfono Arnold ya se había puesto de pie.

—Me alegro de que hayas conocido a Dinn— La frase salio de la nada, al menos desde el punto de vista de Helga, la chica creyó que era una broma y soltó una carcajada.

—¿Te entro lodo en el cerebro? Llevas el ultimo mes si no mas acosándome con todo el tema de Dinn ¿Ahora te gusta acaso? ¿Quieres que te pase su numero de móvil así se hacen amigos?— Arnold se encogió de hombros.

—Jamás te había visto tan feliz— Ella se quedo en silencio, jamás se había sentido tan feliz tampoco.

—Te dije que eran buenas personas

—Aun creo que son delincuentes, y me preocupa un poco pero…

—A veces tienes que aprender cuando callarte cabeza de balón. ¿Ahora a donde vamos?— El chico se quedo pensando, ambos se miraron y corrieron a los videojuegos.

Tras de ellos dejaron marcas de barro por todo el local de video juegos, el sitio estaba repleto de niños igual de sucios y mojados corriendo de un juego a otro aprovechando que era uno de las pocas cosas divertidas que podían hacer sin estar en la calle.

—Hace siglos no venia aquí—Suspiro Helga—solía patearles el trasero a todos en ese juego de pelea—Arnold río

—No eras tan buena

—¿Bromeas?¡Era la mejor! Apuesto que aun están mis récords ahí…dudo que alguien haya logrado vencerme ¡Vamos! Te lo demostrare— Helga corrió hacia la maquina de juego, luego de que unos niños terminaron de jugar fue al menú de puntajes mas altos, y efectivamente ella estaba ahí, de primera.— Te lo dije

—Apostaría que ahora podría vencerte— Arnold coloco una moneda y comenzó a jugar, jugo varias veces sin logras si quiera alcanzar el puntaje, aun así realmente no importaba, hace años que no recordaba haberlo pasado tan bien, ese sentimiento calido de felicidad que siempre lo acompañaba en su niñez se había apoderado de su corazón, recordó con nostalgia todo, podía ver ese lugar rodeado de sus amigos, con Helga ganándole a Harold en cada juego, a Sid y Stinky correr de un lado a otro intentando conseguir ser el primero en jugar a esto o aquello, a Phoebe y Gerald hablando en una esquina.

Pasaron la siguiente hora y media probando cada juego, gastando hasta la ultima momeada que tenían, jugando a cada uno de los juegos. Helga se sorprendió varias veces de lo tranquila que podía estar, aun si no había nadie mas, si solo eran ellos dos.

—Gracias—Dijo Arnold con una sonrisa finalmente cuando se despidió de Helga en la puerta de su casa— No creo que entiendas lo mucho que necesitaba un dia como este.

—Bueno, no te acostumbres tampoco— Él río.

—Buenas noches— Helga entro a su casa sin despedirse, seguía mojada y embarrada, sus pantalones olían a humedad y lodo y la remera que usaba se veía totalmente como un desastre, subió directamente a su pieza mientras se la sacaba.

—¿Estas son horas de llegar?—Helga salto de la impresión cuando Dinn la saludo sentado sobre su cama, tardo una fracción de segundos en recordar que estaba en corpiño y correr a buscar algo para taparse

—¿Qué haces aquí?—Dinn río

—Vine a verte, ya que no quisiste ir a la Banquetera hoy pensé en saludarte, evidentemente fue una buena idea— Una sonrisa traviesa apareció mientras veía aun como Helga se tapaba con un cojín.

—Fenómeno, vas a tener que esperar un poco mas, necesito bañarme en este momento.

—Quizás podría acompañarte—Río, Helga le tiro el cojín en respuesta y se fue al baño, siete minutos después volvió en pijama y con olor a shampoo de vainilla. Helga se dejo caer junto a Dinn en la cama.

—¿Hicieron algo entretenido hoy en La Banquetera?— El chico se encogió de hombros

—Lo de siempre, supongo, estábamos hablando para ponernos de acuerdo e ir a la feria de las pulgas de la que Stell nos ha hablado tanto— Dijo al tiempo que acomodaba su cabeza en las piernas de Helga, ella sin decir nada comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

—Hace siglos que queremos hacer eso, realmente creo que nunca nos llevara y esta inventando excusas para ser la única con cosas geniales

—Es lo mas probable—Los dos chicos rieron— ¿Y tu?¿Que hiciste hoy?

—Fue a ver una proyección en el parque de una serie que me gustaba mucho cuando niña, Gosh y Golin, no se si la conozcas. Cuando llegue me encontré con Arnold y nos quedamos pasando el rato.

—¿Sabes que podría ponerme infinitamente celoso ahora?¿Verdad?—Helga río y le golpeo la nariz levemente con los dedos.

—Eres demasiado inteligente como para hacerme una escena de celos— El asintió y le sonrío.

—El es parte de tu vida, entiendo eso…me molesta un poco pero es parte de tu vida—Helga continuo haciéndole cariño en la cabeza, preguntándose como era que había encontrado a alguien como Dinn.

—Levanta tu cabeza—Dijo de pronto

—¿Qué?¿Dije algo incorrecto? —Dinn abrió los ojos sorprendido al tiempo que hacia caso, ella río y negó con la cabeza, cuando el estuvo sentado frente a ella Helga lo abrazo por el cuello y lo beso.

—Si sigues siendo de esa forma conmigo, me terminare enamorando de ti. así que detente —Río, Dinn no logro evitar sonrojarse un poco, tomo a Helga por la cintura y la tumbo en la cama, la beso en los labios y después en la frente.

—Me voy antes de que esto se vuelva peligroso Pataki—Se levanto de la cama y se marcho de la habitación, cuando la puerta se cerro Helga sintió que su corazón se aceleraba a mil por horas, ese sentimiento que creyó que jamás experimentaría por nadie mas, ahí estaba, invadiéndola por completo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Necesito hablar con alguien ¿Puedes venir a la casa de huéspedes ahora?

—¿Con este clima?

—Vamos Gerald, por favor

—Esta bien viejo, pero me debes una— Arnold colgó el teléfono y se dejo caer en el sillón de su habitación, un remolino de emociones y pensamientos lo embistieron con fuerza, aquel dia había sido lo que el había estado esperando por demasiado tiempo, la felicidad que llevaba buscando sin darse cuenta la había encontrado. Cuando llego a su casa creyó que su revolución se debía a que se sentía nostálgico, a que lo que necesitaba era estar mas en contacto con el niño que había sido, pero no era verdad, esa felicidad que lo embargaba se debía a otra cosa, esa felicidad que sentía era Helga, algo en ella, algo que aun no descubría pero estaba ahí, y algo le decía que había estado siempre. Como si toda su vida la hubiera intentado encontrar.

Gerald llego a la hora después, Arnold le alcanzo una toalla para que se secara y luego se dejo caer al piso al tiempo que suspiraba.

—¿Qué pasa hermano?—Arnold lo miro en silencio.

—El otro dia en la biblioteca me preguntaste si Helga me gustaba y te dije que no sabia… ahora lo se.

—Sabes que fue una locura y que fue ridículo solo pensarlo ¿Verdad?—Arnold negó

—No se que paso Gerald, no es el mismo sentimiento que tenia cuando sabia que me gusta Lila o Ruth cuando era niño, es diferente…pero se que es eso.

—¿¡Que!? ¿¡Enloqueciste!? —Gerald tomo a Arnold por los hombros y lo levanto del piso— Estas hablando locuras, quizás te resfriaste y tienes fiebre….

—No es eso Gerald

—Arnold, lo que dices no tiene sentido… Tu estas con Lila, y aunque no fuera así…

—Lo se pero

—¡Pero nada! Estuviste años detrás de ella y ahora que por fin la tienes sales con esta locura ¿Cuál es tu problema?

—Lila es grandiosa Gerald, pero no creo que me entienda, no creo que sea la persona indicada para mi— Arnold miro al piso— Y tu lo sabes, solo que nunca has querido decírmelo

—¿De que hablas?

—Vamos, Lila empezó a salir conmigo porque había terminado con su antiguo novio, porque yo era lo mas seguro que tenia…

—Quizás al principio pero ahora es diferente— Gerald miro fijamente a Arnold— Ella es la persona con la que tienes que estar. Lo demás son locura ¿Helga? ¿Estas demente? Eso jamás funcionaria

—No puedes saber eso

—Si que lo se, todos lo sabrían, tu sabes como es ella ¿Qué podría tener ella que pudiera gustarte?

—¡No lo se! No aun… pero hay algo en ella, algo en el hecho de que siga siendo ella misma a pesar de todo…no lo se Gerald, pero es algo que tengo que descubrir.

—¿Y como lo haras? Dime, explícame como haras eso si tienes novia.

—Terminare con Lila, crei que era evidente… si siento algo por otra persona, a pesar de que no lo haya descifrado aun, seria injusto para ella si seguimos juntos.

—Viejo te volviste loco, no puedes terminar con Lila por Helga. Será el peor error que jamás cometerás

—Quizás, pero tengo que intentarlo— Gerald puso los ojos en blanco y se tiro al sillón—Tengo que hacerlo Gerald, y espero que me apoyes.

—Como si tuviera opción…después de todo cuando esto te explote en la cara yo tendré que limpiar tus pedazos…— Los dos guardaron silencio—Y dime… ¿Qué vas a hacer con Dinn?—Arnold se quedo mirándolo, realmente no había pensado en eso, honestamente no había pensado en nada.

—Bueno, no lo se, si realmente ella me gusta tendré que encontrar la forma de gustarle mas

—¿Y si ella lo ama?—Se produjo un breve silencio

—Ella no puede amarlo…

—¿Por qué?—Arnold se quedo pensando en eso un momento, cuando Lila comenzó a salir con Chad el se sintió infinitamente dolido, pero era un dolor soportable, sin embargo ahora que Gerald le preguntaba que pasaría si Helga se enamoraba de Dinn el sintió que no podía respirar.

—Porque no voy a permitirlo.


End file.
